Cure for the Common Man
by Loved-Invention
Summary: My job was to teach him how to be the “right” guy for her. I wasn’t supposed to have feelings for him, or fall for him. He wasn’t supposed to be mine, he was hers. Unfortunately, things never go as planned, do they? Sonny/Chad
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: All recognizable _Sonny With a Chance_ characters are property of Disney. Also, any other recognizable character/thing does NOT belong to me. My original characters are Dree, Dantity Lane, and more to follow. This story line is inspired by the movie _Hitch_ (_Sonypictures/Columbiapictures_).

**A/N:** Guys, this is it. This is my official baby. I have been working on it for a month, and I am so excited to finally post it for you!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Cure for the Common Man **

"_I got the cure you're thinking of"_

-**Prologue**-

* * *

Let's speak the truth about guys, people. They all have a disease. They all like to believe that they are 'men', when, indeed, they are just 'guys'. From the age of ten to about, say, thirty-five, most of the male species like to act like little boys with larger…egos.

Let's just leave it at that.

Boys will be boys, and girls, desperate as they are, think that they can't live without 'em.

Granted, I am a girl. In fact, I'm a single girl; though the term 'woman' is preferable. When you reach the age of twenty, quit your comedic show, and move on to hosting Oprah's old one, you should most definitely be considered a 'woman'. Besides, isn't it a known fact that our mentalities are more mature than the average dude's? I do believe it is.

From what I've observed, it is definitely true.

Don't get me wrong, I've had my fair share of boyfriends. They started with Tyler Ashley in the first grade and ended with James Conroy when Tawni Hart came in between us with her tight pants and fries (long story). My friends have also had their fair share of heartbreaks from the male species. And ladies, I have observed it all. Every single breakup, every single tear, every single mistake. I've been there. I've seen it all.

Yet, unlike most girls (no offense), I didn't resent it. I just merely observed the guys and their dim-wittedness, and keenly dissected the reasons why they're such stupid idiots.

They have no training, plain and simple.

And it was such a mystery to me. Why hadn't these guys of our generation studied their dads' behavior? Had video games and ego-runs polluted their minds to oblivion? Was there any hope for this generation of ours?

It seems like every male born after 1988 has been on meds to make him repel women, and it's a sad thing.

So, my point? Why am I rambling on about this? Why am I considered a genius amongst some of the guys in Hollywood and elsewhere these days?

Well, one day, a few years ago, I watched the movie _Hitch_.

Will Smith melts my heart, so, therefore, Alexander Hitchens stole mine. He pieced the men together, he trained them, until they were ready to go and capture the girl of their dreams. He defeated the jerks, and helped the sweet ones. He taught them how to get past their guy-ness so they could locate the gentlemen inside of them.

He _genuinely_ helped the men.

And therefore, he helped all the girls because they no longer had to deal with the idiots the men had been. The girls had a gentleman who knew how to practice chivalry waiting for them.

I know.

I know that it's just a movie, but I also knew, deep down inside of me, that I could be the modern day Alex. I could be Hitch. I could help the guys.

Somewhere out there was a cure for the common man, and I was going to be their doctor, (per se). And that, my friends, is why I came up with my rules and system.

_Week 1_: You date the guy. Let the guy show you what he does on a date. Study all of his mistakes, and slap him when needed.

_Week 2_: Let the guy date you. Show him how the first date is supposed to go and how you want to be treated.

_Week 3_: (The 'deep' part of the relationship.) Go over proper conversational habits and good kissing measures.

_Week 4:_ Usually, the dramatic fight week before the 'I love you, bebes' are exchanged. Make him create a horrendous fight, yet one that will still make the woman want more.

Week 5: Make up time. Also week of heavy make out session, so bring Mentos everywhere, (also, avoid garlic if possible).

Week 6: Final preparations. Send the MAN on his way.

_RULE (HIDDEN):_ DO NOT fall in love with the guy, under any circumstances.

So far, so good. I haven't. I've had lots and lots of successful match-ups and intend for my successful matchmaking skills to go on forever.

And you wonder, Sonny, if you're still single, shouldn't you be considered a hypocrite?

I just like to say, those who don't "do" "teach".

…Jennifer Lopez's famous last words in _The Wedding Planner_.

I should've seen him coming from a mile away.

* * *

**(**As a side note, this idea _is_ inspired by the movie_ Hitch_, but I have changed it to make it ultimately original. I would appreciate it if my idea doesn't get stolen. Thanks.**)**

_Thoughts?_


	2. Sounds Like You’re In Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SWAC, or any other recognizable character. Dree and Dantity Lane are my OCs. For questions on the RPs mentioned, I e-mailed FF admin quite a while ago, asking for their permission, which I received.

**

* * *

**

**Cure for the Common Man**

_"Sounds Like You're In Love"_

**-1-**

* * *

_January 5, 2014_

When Chad Dylan Cooper stepped back in to my life for the second time, I wasn't expecting it. In fact, when I saw his face, I nearly spit out the champagne I had just consumed.

I didn't know if it was out of shock, or out of…lust. Dare I say so myself.

It had been a little over a year since I had seen him, yet somehow, he had grown more handsome. His hair was a little longer, and it was curling slightly. The blue in his tie seemed to make his eyes pop, and the corners of his mouth were lifted up in an irresistible smirk. He was walking across the crowded dance floor, making his way past the happy couples, and moving all too easily towards me. I wondered what he was going to say, I wondered if was even looking at me.

Yanking my gaze away from him, I looked over my shoulder and peered at the other females and peers sitting at other tables at the wedding reception. Surely, I wasn't in his aim, and he didn't want to talk to me. Heck, we talked while our shows were on the same lot, but we were still enemies. And yes, I undoubtedly had a crush on him earlier in my life, but it felt different.

Oh.

Right.

I'm supposed to loathe the male species (except Chris Pine) to holy hell, and think that I should teach them things.

Just like I had taught Justin Gaston things. Now, I'm sitting here at his and Miley's (Cyrus, that is), wedding reception, sipping the cheapest champagne I've ever tasted in my life. Earlier, I was watching Nick Jonas twirl around his pretty (and expecting) wife, Dree, a chef, on the dance floor. I had helped him out earlier, but he's not who we're talking about.

We're talking about Chad, and how I should think of him as a disgusting, repelling guy. One that I should want to teach. One that should be taught, trained, and kissed (for practice _for him_) by me.

"What's your beef, Munroe?" One who should cringe at the first words a jerk like him has said to me in a little over a year.

"You're a hole, Cooper." I didn't know whether to roll my eyes, grunt in disgust, or stand up and walk away from the beast that was Chad Dylan Cooper. I just called him a 'hole'. Hopefully his brain would piece together the three-letter word I had wanted to say before that.

"You look hot, Munroe." I nearly choked again, and then I narrowed my eyes at him. Screw his good looks, his snarky jerkiness was back.

"You're repelling, Chad."

"Good. We're on a first name basis now." The idiot pulled out an empty seat, and plopped his fine-shaped ass down in it. Now, I grunted in disgust.

"What do you want?" Not that I'd ever give him anything.

"You." Yeah, at that, I guess you could say that my heart stopped a little bit. I felt my eyes widen, and I attempted to swallow the frog in my throat.

"You to teach me. I want you to teach me." _Ooooohhhhhhhhhh_. Nice Sonny. Nice one, girl. And you actually thought that good ol' CDC from the hood wanted you, didn't you, you blooming idiot?!

Mustering up all of my self confidence, I smiled as brightly as I could, and refocused on looking at the scum.

"How did you...?"

"Justin. David. There's this girl…" While he started rambling on about his scantily clothed Russian princess, I began tapping my barefoot foot on the ground, and mentally cussed out my students. Of course they had to brag. I helped David get Selena, and I helped Justin get Miley. And of course, since one (David) is best friends with Chad, he would tell him about my little side career. And of course, Chad would have his perfect lady-in-waiting in mind.

"Her name's Dantity Lane."

-insert mini heart attack here-

I wanted to kill myself. Of course Chad wanted Dantity Lane.

Swallowing back a sarcastic comment, I scanned the room for her. And…ah-ha.

She was in a green mini that showed off her palm-like legs. That, and the halter of her dress barely contained enough material to cover up her larger than life (and unfortunately real) breasts. Her long black hair was swept up in a bun. Of course, with her dress being green and all, her eyes were exploding, and her lips were plumper than ever. This modern day heiress was the object of all men's wants.

In all honesty, I felt a little sick to my stomach. But brushing aside my nausea, I turned back to Chad and drew in a deep breath.

My plans worked. Always. And even though Dantity was probably as wrong for Chad as Miley was for Nick, Chad will get her.

Get the girl, no matter what.

That's my policy.

"Here's where we'll start…"

Ooo000ooO

"Here's where we'll start…" At Sonny's somewhat-verbal agreement, I grinned slightly to myself. Maybe, just maybe it would work.

Truth be told, when I walked over to her, I was shaking in my boots. Actually, three-hundred dollar loafers, but who the hell cares about little details.

This evening was one shock after another.

First of all, Miley actually said "yes" to Justin Gaston.

Nick Jonas got his wife pregnant (well, not tonight, at his ex's wedding exactly, but anyway…).

Tawni and her husband, James (the jerk-turned-nice guy), are producing a spawn.

Sonny Munroe looked more beautiful than ever (not _too_ shocking).

Sonny Munroe teaches guys how to become "men" and get their dream girl over a five week process.

A little over an hour ago, I found myself seated at my table, having a woe-party for myself over how I had never taken a chance with Sonny. Then David found me, and told me that I needed to 'woo' Sonny. When I asked how, David explained everything.

David Henrie is a nice guy, but years ago, when it came to girls, he was a douche. He did not know how to handle a lady at all. Then, one magical (no pun intended) day, he figured out that he was in love with Selena Gomez, his fellow costar/co-sister. He crushed on her for weeks, acting like an obvious idiot, and then…he changed.

It was a mystery, but he changed so quickly, and so drastically, that we were all stunned. Now, Selena's at Mustin's wedding, sporting a larger-than-life diamond ring on her left hand.

It was a miracle. Now, that miracle has been explained to me.

And now, I'm going to undermine Sonny's little plot, go for her challenge, and make her fall in love with me.

It sounds impossible, doesn't it?

It is.

But I'm a believer, guys. And according to The Word, through Him, all things are possible.

"And of course, you'll have to kiss me." Granted, I had been ignoring every damn word she had said up until I heard _that_, then, I grinned brightly. Sonny, on the other hand, slapped my arm. Yep, same old Sonny.

"Chad," Sonny hissed through gritted teeth, "you are a pervert, you know that?"

"But you love me." _Way to be cocky, idiot_. I mentally kicked myself.

If only she did…

"Chad," For some odd reason, Sonny's cheeks flushed a shade of red (making her look even more beautiful than before). "Why Dantity?"

I swallowed hard.

Dantity was the excuse that Justin gave me. After all, every other single guy (_not_ including me) wanted her. I, on the other hand, thought that she was a sly little prop, hypnotizing innocent guys by her cup size. And, before Sonny had changed me, all of those years ago when I first met her, I probably would've wanted Dantity.

That's why I said her name.

Now though, I had to come up with a more legitimate reason. One that Sonny would approve of.

So why Dantity?

No.

Scratch that.

Why Sonny?

Why do I want, no, _need_ Sonny?

"Because she's beautiful," I breathed out, looking at Sonny in front of me. Her single dimple was showing a little bit, and the freckles on her face were crumpled together in this adorable way. Her beautiful brown eyes had gold flecks in them, and, tonight, they seemed to be sparkling extra heavily. Sonny's chest was rising and falling, and her lips were pursed, meaning that she was deep in thought. Besides those things, the way that her hair fell over her eyes was so messy, yet perfect, at the same time. So yeah, Sonny was beautiful. "She's wonderful. She's funny."

"Funny?" Sonny's freckles crumpled together even more as she narrowed her eyes and scrunched up her nose. I chuckled quietly to myself. Oops.

"Yeah," I scoffed, "haven't you met her?" Sonny shook her head. Truthfully, neither had I.

"She's funny, and goodhearted, and cares for others." Before Sonny could interrupt with another comment, I carried on. "She's perfect, in every way. She's everything to me, and I would die for her. I just want to be right for her. In fact, I'd do anything to be her guy. For forever." Turn on the classical music, Batman, I am now the modern day Chaucer!

"Well Chad," Sonny leaned over and patted my knee, sending shivers throughout me. "It sounds like you're in love with this girl."

"Yeah, Sonny," I breathed, "I am."

* * *

**A/N:** You guys are way too good to me. I cannot thank you enough for your support so far (even if it just was the prologue). You are all amazing (well duh, you like SWAC).

I'd thought I interest you in some random facts:

-I wrote the prologue four times before I chose the one I did.

-I wrote this chapter three times.

-(I have issues with my writing)

I'm curious as to what you think so far. I know that Sonny is un-Sonny-ish, and that Chad is a bit of a sap. Lemme know! =D

By the way, a lot of you said that this was a little bit like "Failure to Launch". I've failed to see that movie (no puns intended, I swear), but I'll have to.


	3. It’s All a Plan

**Cure for the Common Man**

_"It's All a Plan"_

-**2**-

* * *

From the very beginning, something told me that Chad was going to be different. I had absolutely no idea why, or how, but I just knew.

For one, Chad liked to pick on me. Every single day, while we shared the same commissary, he was always sarcastic and annoying, but he was always there. The never leaving, never ending person in my life.

And if it wasn't for his sarcasm and amazing ability to annoy the hell out of me, I probably would've fallen for him quicker.

But it took _So Random!_ to end, and feathery goodbyes to establish that fact for me.

You know, the fact that I liked Chad Dylan Cooper and all.

I did.

I do.

Heaven knows why, but I do.

Chad wants Dantity though, and that's not something that I can help. By "help" I mean, make her repelling to him.

I can't, it's against my terms. Those who don't do, teach. I don't "do". Simply, I never will.

I teach, and I'm damn good at it.

But sometimes…I get scared of what/where teaching can get me.

"Persuading" is a term that I like better.

Like right now, I'm starring in a moving with Zac Efron. If I do say so myself, it has been the perfect opportunity for me to talk him into popping the question to Vanessa. So far, it's been going pretty well. He's just scared to go out and spend money on a ring (something about the economy, and dreams of ghosts chasing after him).

_Guys._

Strangely enough though, Zac already has his girl. He just needs to make it more permanent.

(Side note: You see, _all_ men need me. Even if they already actually have their girl.)

"Gold looks good on Vanessa."

"I like silver. Silver's good."

"No, Zac. My fiancé will be buying me a silver, or, preferably, a white gold band. You will buy Vanessa gold."

"It's so expensive."

"Do it, Zachary." We were in his dressing room where I was sitting on a table, and he was lying down in a chair. Frankly, I was getting sick of his excuses, and I think that Zac was getting sick of me. I, however, was determined to win.

"Next week?" I smirked, and his eyebrows lifted in hope. Just like that, I had won.

"Order ten thousand rose petals, eighteen candles, and I'll make sure that Vanessa leaves her apartment early so you can set up. That's how it will go down."

"Okay." Zac nodded, taking all of it in, while I attempted a triumphant grin. "I'll propose, and you make Chad fall in love with you." Before I could object, or even think, Zac shoved himself up, punched my arm in a friendly way, and strutted out of the room.

Have I told you that all guys are jerks? If you didn't believe me before, there's your perfect example.

Because, even though I might have 'feelings' for my student does not mean that I want to marry him.

Ooo000ooO

"What do I wear?" I asked myself outloud. Before the actual 'process' started, I had to have a meeting, otherwise known as lunch, with Sonny. Discussing rules and this and that. Yet I was stuck. I had absolutely no idea in hell of what I should wear.

Slacks? To official.

Shorts? To casual.

Jeans? Good for all occasions.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I walked over to my dresser, opened the door, and pulled out a pair of jeans, along with boxers. Then I slid the towel off (I was fresh out of the shower…I wanted to smell good for my girl, I mean, my Sonny. _Sonny._ My boss. Whatev.), and pulled the boxers on, leaving the jeans behind.

Now I needed a shirt; which was, indeed, to me, a major problem.

Sighing, I walked over to my nightstand, grabbed my cell, and dialed the number of a person I knew would know the answer.

"Hi, Portlyn." I spoke in what I hoped was a happy tone.

"Chad." She somehow sounded annoyed already. Great. I had woken the beast.

"How's the baby?" She was pregnant, and three days late. Therefore, she acted like Jack Nicholson from the _Cuckoo's Nest_. The movie is as old as hell, but the brilliant actor portrayed an insane man, and well. Meet Portlyn.

"I'm going to murder Grady for impregnating me with this spawn. Any more questions, Cooper, or did you just call to be annoying?" You see, I had warned her about marrying a _Random_ when the show first started. She broke that warning, and now she's impregnated with an evil being (that she even hates…today).

My wife, even if it's not Sonny, will be an angel. That and I will make sure that our kid comes early, no matter what it takes (I hear that it takes sex...I'm a guy...put that together).

"What color looks best on me?" I tried to sound innocent, but somewhere in the background, I heard a snort.

Either the baby was coming in the form of a pig, or Portlyn was being her usual pissy self.

"Are you finally coming out of the closet?"

"Don't gay guys know the color already?"

"Then I guess pink won't be good on you. How about magenta?"

"Portlyn, isn't magenta a form of pink?"

"I knew it! You are gay." The pregnant hormonal demon actually hooted in my ear. Feeling the need, I hung up on her. I then trudged back over to my dresser, and yanked out a blue shirt, hoping that it would do.

Ooo000ooO

When Chad sauntered into the restaurant, looked around, and met my eyes, my breath caught in my throat. There weren't even words good enough to explain how very damn good he looked. His blue shirt made his eyes pop, and the jeans that he wore showed off his thighs. They weren't exactly perfect in comparison to Nick J's perfect thighs, but they were close…and Nick Jonas is taken, so second best works here.

Yeah, right, I'm doing this for Chad and Dantity though.

Chantity.

Danad.

Colane.

Looper.

Team _Looper_.

That will be their celebrity couple name, unfortunately. At least Chad has a good name. Nick and Dree had a difficult time. When she became Mrs. Nick J, their fans had to decide between team Dick, or team Nee. Luckily for the married team, fans went with the latter.

Now, in fantasy land, if Chad and I became a couple (like we will for the next five weeks, in a fake way), we'd be ChadSon, or Channy, or Sonad. All good things.

Yeah, Sonny, get a grip.

"Sonny," At the sound of his voice, and notation that he was now sitting in front of me, I clamped my mouth shut before the drool escaped. When you're around a guy that's as pretty as him, you drool (even if you do NOT _do_ relationships).

"Chad," I looked at him, ready for him to make some kind of brilliant point.

"This lunch was your idea." He shrugged, and I narrowed my eyes at him, observing him. Yep, he was definitely, one-hundred percent, guy. "You speak first."

"Technically, you did." I spoke the truth, and the guy rolled his eyes (_very _immature).

"Only because you were daydreaming."

"Not about a guy." Yeah, Sonny. Lie, and make it obvious that you are._ Gooood_ job, girl. At least I refrained from saying 'not about you'. That's good, right?

"Uh-huh. Sure." Chad smirked, and I scowled. If he continued to act like this for the next five weeks without changing, I'd kill him and introduce Dantity to Jensen Ackles.

"I'm going to have to meet with Dantity before we officially start." I said quickly, desperate for a change of subject. It was the truth, too. I needed to observe her, so I could make Chad perfect for her. And thanks to spas, getting to know Dantity would be easy. Yet as I observed Chad after I stated my little fact, his lower lip jutted out into a frown, and his eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm not going to murder her or anything, Chad. I just need to get to know her a little better."

"Can't you just read magazines and blogs and things?" Somehow, the guy managed to talk whilst still frowning. It took great talent, probably.

"No, Chad. They're filled with lies. You of all people should know that. If I trained you for her, by how I know her right now, I would train you to never speak and buy gold and diamonds every day. Somehow, I don't think that that's how the real Dantity acts."

"She's a heiress, though." Huh. Then again, maybe Chad wouldn't mind buying gold and diamonds every damn day.

What do you know, I probably never knew him in the first place.

"You're in love with her." I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut, wondering why that statement had just squeezed itself out of my mouth. Deep down, I knew it. Somewhere in the back of my brain rested the conversation I had had with him about 'why he liked Dantity' at the wedding. Ever since then, I had just been wanting to somewhat block it out.

And one of the things I wondered…how in the hell did he know that she was loving and caring and…'blah, blah, blah' from somewhere off in the distance?

"Have you actually met her, Chad?" I opened my eyes to see Chad staring off into the distance. I followed his gaze. All I saw was a white wall with a lone picture of a lava lamp painted on it. Heh.

"Mahwah?" At his mumbled…_mumbling_, I snickered.

_Classic._

Talk to a guy for thirty seconds, and he's distracted. Hell, the lava lamp painting's probably turning him on or something.

_Classic guy._ Not a prince…_yet._

Ooo000ooO

_C-R-U-D_. Crudity crud.

Sonny needed to meet Dantity. I wanted Sonny to teach me, so she would fall in love with me. I did not want Sonny to teach me how to be perfect for Dantity. I didn't want anything to do with Dantity. _Heiress Bitch_. I just wanted to go out with Sonny for the first week, and show her how I liked to do dates (AKA, charm the hell out of her, and be my true self…the one that my mom loves). Then, I'd let her do her "teaching", because, let's face it, the idea of Sonny teaching me is just plain sexy. Along the way, like during one of our intense make out sessions (where she's teaching me, of course), she'll realize that she's in love with me.

It's all a plan.

Now though, Sonny has to get Dantity all into the mix, and ruin everything. They'll become BFFs, and when I have an epic fail at Sonny's…Perfect Man Project thingy, they'll both sit back with their popcorn and laugh in my face. Then Sonny will write a book about it, and Dantity will do her heiress bitch thing and make a horror movie out of it. My life will be ruined, and I'll have to shave my head, move to the desert, and live under a rock.

Yep folks, that is how my life will go.

And suckingly enough, my fans aren't like the JoBro fans. They're not glued to me. Granted, there are a select few, but they're all writers/fans of this weird site and they like to write perverted stories about my character(s) on whatever shows/movies I've been in previously. _Fanfiction_, I think it's called. And it's creepy.

But back to the point. Sonny accused me of being 'in love' with Dantity. At the wedding, I guess I showed her I was, (while in actuality, I was just expressing my feelings for her –Sonny-).But then Sonny asked me if I had actually met Dantity.

Briefly. At the wedding. I gave her ass a once over, she looked at me and smirked, and all was done. That was it for all of my Dantity meetings.

I grumbled a response to Sonny, pressed my head into my hands, and blocked out the rest of her words.

Fact: My life sucks like hell.

* * *

**A/N**: So, I gave you all the image of a naked Chad, and had him swipe a comment at us FFers in one chapter. How bad was that?

Anyways...Thank you for all of your support on the last chapter! All of the reviews were amazing and made me smile. I enjoy knowing your opinion. I know that my Sonny is a little OOC in the first place, but writing her terrifies me. That's why it goes back and forth between Sonny and Chad.

I'd also like to apologize for my lack of updates. The charger for my laptop broke, and I'm borrowing my roommate's until then. Soon, things will be back in order, and I'll be able to update twice a week.

Enough rambling. Thoughts? :)


	4. Stop the Change

**Cure for the Common Man**

"_Stop the Change_"

**-3-**

* * *

"So, who's been your favorite guest on _Sonny's Chance_ so far?" The ravishing brunette smiled pleasantly at me, and I offered her a fake smile in return.

_Sonny's Chance_. My talk show, in Oprah's timeslot, that was currently on hiatus (due to my movie with Zac). Fans were constantly complaining, and, whenever one caught up with me, they tried to ask me when it would come back on. However, this wasn't just an ordinary fan. This was Dantity Lane. Heiress of the nationally known Lane Estate. Billionaire. Owner of ninety yachts.

I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes, and tapped my fingers against my armrest.

Favorite guest.

Something clever, Sonny. Something smart. Something that will stump the vivacious-looking heiress.

_Not _Brad Pitt.

_Not_ Chris Pine.

_Not_ Kanye West (on my show, I called him out for dissing T-Swift – he cried like a baby).

"Glenn Beck." I made myself smile brightly. "His sarcasm gives me goose bumps." Heiress's lips puckered out in an obnoxious frown, and the girl doing my feet guffawed. Heiress never watches the news. Therefore, she was stumped.

I should've been kicking myself; wanting to punish myself. Instead, I was rejoicing. She wasn't so brainy after all.

"Glenn…"

"_Beck. _He's a real go-getter." I crossed my arms as my mani/pedicurist gently tapped on my feet and directed me to lift them out of the jacuzzi-like foot tub, and place them on a towel. I obliged, my feet immediately missing the warm water.

After my meeting/briefing with Chad, (as heart-wrenching as it was), I did do some researching on Dantity. When I questioned Chad about her, he got all dumb and jittery, and somewhere along the lines, he told me that I looked pretty. I tried not to blush, but still…Chad told me that I looked pretty! (Beside the point, though)

So, I discovered that Dantity, like all heiresses, likes to get her nails done. She likes spas, and good ones at that. I called up Perez, got him to do a little digging for me, and we found her favorite one. One Friday night later, I found myself "bumping" into Dantity Lane. She recognized me, I grinned, and we were acting like two…_acquaintances_ that had been…_acquainted _for a long time. If that makes sense.

"So, you know Chad Dylan Cooper, right?" I jerked up, accidentally kicking my foot-doer (in an appropriate way), in the chin. Hilda, I believe her name was, bounced back, grasping her chin, and glared at me. Oops.

"Chad," I breathed. "Um, sure. Why?" Did I sound panicky? I was definitely feeling panicky. I hated feeling panicky.

"I always thought that he was a cutie." Danitity shrugged. "I was hoping that one day you'd interview him." I nodded, swallowing the obese lump of doom in my throat. "I always thought that the two of you would look like a sweet couple."

And. _OH. _Crudity-crud.

In desperation, I squeezed my eyes shut, and slowly opened them. Dantity was sitting in the spa chair next to me, blinking and waiting.

She needed a response, and I still needed to get to know her better (for Chad's sake). Remember the mission, Sonny. REMEMBER the mission.

Think of something clever, girl. Don't let prego Tawni down, mmm'kay?

"Chad." I blinked. My hands suddenly felt clammy. _Chad._ Chad Dylan Cooper who _you_ want to date me, but who is hopelessly in love with you. _Damn life_. "Weeeelllllllll..." (I think that the normally four-letter-word came out in the drawn out tune of _Lovebug_). "I kind of think that good ol' Cooper, Chad D is gay."

Someone that wasn't me, took over my body, clamped my body's lips together, made my hair do a prissy hair toss, and made my shoulders shrug nonchalantly.

Sonny Munroe, you just screwed up your mission. Perfect little rule abider, teacher, "not-doer," my ass.

Ooo000ooO

On random days of the week, I like to drown my life's sorrows in a good pint of B&J's. _Ben and Jerry's_. The world's greatest ice cream ever invented. I know that I sound like a chick when I say this, but B&J's ice cream completes me in the most important ways (though there is this still, open and gaping hole waiting for Sonny).

Despite Sonny, ice cream also completes David Henrie. This is our guy time. On random days, he breaks away from Sel and I break away from…my woes, and we sit down with two of our other best buds (Ice and Cream). Then while he rambles on about Sel, I daydream about Sonny, and try to keep the pitch in my pants down. I'm a guy, yes. And considering that ice cream (especially _Irresistible Raspberry_) is the hottest food in the world, guy things happen.

Speaking of Sonny, my dream girl, she alerted me that she's out with Dantity today. Something that I've been dreading for what seems like forever. Something that scares the living hell out of me.

"Y'know, Chad'o, Sonny and Sel are great friends, so Sonny had no prob helping me out with Sel." Meet David and his love for abbreviations. It annoys the hell out of me.

"This is Dantity, we-"

"You rell went all owww picking her, B-T-W." David interrupted me through a spoonful of his B&J, while I just rolled my eyes. (Translation: 'you really went all out picking her, by the way')

"What do you mean by that?" I stared at a particularly large chunk of chocolate in my raspberry ice cream, regretting my question. A lengthier, more abbreviated sentence was on its way, I was positive of it.

"Dan Lane? Man, she's a toughie. Yet Sonny'll train you for her, and change ya. Don't you want Sonny to fall for you for who you really are, and not some other girl's perfect version of a guy?" My eyes found their way from the chocolate chunk to David's set face, and I flinched. Somehow, by some miracle, he had a point.

Sonny was on a mission. A mission to change guys.

"You changed." I shot back.

"I observed what Sonny wanted me to do. My guy habits changed. My soul didn't." David pressed his lips into a thin line, and I waited for him to think over what he was going to say. "Actually, in the beginning," He placed a hand over his heart, "I started to change…internally, and all. But Sel noticed that, and she didn't like it. So I just paid attention to what Sonny wanted me to do etiquette wise," (Side note: While Henrie was saying this, he was talking with food in his mouth. Etiquette my left nut.) "And everything worked itself out."

"So you want me to-"

"I want you to observe the 'actions' that she teaches you to do. Not the soul-change that she wants to take place. Am I making any sense, man?" Henrie pressed one hand on the table, and stuck his free thumb in to the roof of his mouth. I knew this tactic. You might look like a baby while doing it, but thumb-sucking is the quickest cure for the inevitable brain freeze.

Somewhere deep down, this pondering jolted me. I had a brain freeze. I definitely did not understand Henrie; and I definitely was not sure if I should still go through with my plan to win Sonny over.

There had to be some other way to get to her. To show her that her teaching ways were wron_g. I_ needed to teach her a lesson. _Quickly_.

Ooo000ooO

In two hours, I had learned many things about Dantity Lane. I learned that she liked sushi (ughickooo). I also learned that she despised sports, and that her GPA was 3.4 (mine's 3.9, but who's keeping track?).

Dantity was pretty original. She liked the type of guys that most women like. A fine mix of goofiness, hotness, handsomeness, and smartness. She wanted your modern day, average hunk.

I don't want the modern day average hunk. I want a mystery. I want someone who's smart, has a good heart, and who loves me just as much as I love him. Is that so bad? Yes, yes it is.

I will never find that kind of guy.

Therefore, I'm teaching. Not doing.

And, oh…I'm also covering up for my past mistakes.

"Dantity," I spoke up quickly. Heiress and I were sitting at the nail-dryer thingy at the spa. (You sit under some kind of purple light for fifteen minutes until the paint hardens). "I actually don't think that Chad is gay."

"Oh." She bit her lip, and did her prissy shrug. Seriously, me announcing that the guy had just gone back into the closet was supposed to be a BIG deal. Why did she have to act like it wasn't?

"I mean," I went on, hoping to get her riled up so I'd have the pleasure of a bigger reaction, "he has his quirks," I paused, wanting her to ask 'what quirks?'. She didn't. "but other than that, he's pretty normal."

"That's nice." Her voice was too light for my taste. I was not a happy camper at all.

"He's actually a really great guy, Dantity." _Craaaaaaap_. Now I was going to have to talk good ol' CDC up for her. Shit.

"He's got the looks, and he's intelligent. I think that he likes sushi." Consider the last part a lie. Chad and I ate at the same commissary together. He scoffed at the mere mention of dead, cut up fish.

"That's nice." Was there slight interest in her tone? I wanted to believe that there was. I continued on.

"When you look him in the eyes, it's amazing. They always look like this piercing, pretty blue from far away. Up close, they look almost green…or gold. They're amazing."

"You've been that close to him before?" I gulped. _Oops_.

"Our shows were kind of in competition with each other," I began the story, calming down when Dantity looked at me. "We were constantly pulling pranks on one another."

"Oooo." (Here, I fought the urge to roll my eyes).

"So one day, we bought their set a mirror. Only, it was two way. And we hid behind the wall with a video camera, and taped all of their weird actions." With this, Dantity let out a slight 'hmpff'.

"Chad walked up right in front of me, and, err, blinked his eyes." Wrong. He picked his nose. But I was supposed to be making him look irresistible to this girl.

"Ah."

"So, erm, yeah. He has nice eyes." The timer dinged. Our nails were all hard, and we were ready to leave, at last.

"That's really nice, Sonny," Dantity stood up, swinging her long black hair from side to side, and shoving her designer handbag over her shoulder. "He sounds like an awesome guy. Fun, even."

"Yeah," I grinned a hopeful grin. "Maybe you and Chad could even get to know each other better one day," I suggested, hoping that she would take the bait.

"Maybe," My heart soared. I had the job. _I could do this_. "We could even team up and go on a double date. My boyfriend would probably definitely enjoy him."

With that, Dantity walked out, and all of the hopeful confidence crashed within me. _Damn. It._

You see, Sonny, always make sure that they're _not _dating anyone before you actually…drag out the bait.

I felt guilty. Extremely, depressingly guilty. On one hand, I was a little happy for myself. No Dantity for Chad. On the other hand, my heart hurt for Chad. This would hurt him, and I definitely did not want him to be hurt – even if it was for my own benefit (_how selfless_, I know).

Stalking out of the spa, and heading in the direction of my little Chrysler convertible, I pulled out my cell phone along with my keys, and pulled up his number.

"Chad," I glanced around, my eyes finally landing on an outdoor restaurant. At one of the tables, there was a young couple. They were holding hands, feeding each other, and stealing kisses from one another; and a strange surge of jealousy shot through me. _Five weeks_. Maybe not Dantity, but I could still help the guy for five weeks. I'd become wealthier, and I'd have a shot at kissing him…

"Be prepared for practice asking-out. Tomorrow, you have to ask me out."

* * *

**A/N**: First of all, as always, thank you for all of your reviews! They make my day. On another subject, I know that this chapter doesn't seem that important, but it needed to be done. Dantity needed to be introduced. And really…how badly are your heads hurting after this chapter? Sonny and Chad are oblivious as all-get-out, aren't they?

-I'd like to give a HUGE shout-out to _cr8vgrl_ for editing this for me! (thank you!).

-And if you haven't checked it out already, I posted a one-shot yesterday, called "Rules and Blue Suede Shoes". It involves Elvis, and Chad, so... =)

~Aly


	5. Miscommunication

**Cure for the Common Man**

_"Miscommunication"_

-**4**-

* * *

I hate girls. _H-a-t-e_ them.

When you come down to it, they are those things in life that you want to live with, but you just can't understand (ever), and it sucks.

Sonny told me that I needed to ask her out tomorrow, yesterday. Therefore, 'tomorrow' transformed into 'today', and now it's one in the afternoon, I'm headed over to Sonny's set, and I'm dead meat.

How in the hell are you supposed to ask a girl out? Especially one like Sonny.

I called Henrie earlier, asking him how and if Sonny made him ask her out. The answer was yes. He gave her a dozen roses, stuttered his way through a date-invite, and Sonny/Selena said yes. But that's perfect in Selena's case. I have to deal with Dantity/Sonny.

Let's think this over…

What would Heiress Bitch want? Diamonds?

That's it.

I'll buy Heiress Bitch/Sonny a single red rose, dipped in liquid-gold, with a diamond in the middle. That's Heiress Bitch's thing. She loves gold. That's definitely how I'll win her over.

I smiled to myself, pulled off the road, so I could turn back around. I had no idea where I would find a liquid-covered rose (you know, like _Dairy Queen's_ chocolate-dipped cone?), but I was determined to. I wanted Sonny to be pleased with me.

Ooo000ooO

At approximately 2:20 in the afternoon, a cheap gold chain wrapped around a wilted red rose was placed in front of me. When I looked up, Chad stood in front of me, an overly cocky smile plastered across his face.

"Yes, Chad?" I heaved a sigh, glanced from Chad, and frowned at the rose. It was, by far, the weirdest thing that I had ever seen.

"Hey, Sonny," His voice was low and sultry, and it made my heart beat a little faster. Either way, I had to keep in mind that since this guy was giving me...whatever hell the rose/gold icky-glob was, he was mentally insane

"Hey, Chad," I mimicked his tone, causing him to chuckle.

Today was the day that he was supposed to ask me out. I was working on the set with Zac, and wondering how I could make Dantity more interested in him (because, really, I didn't want to break his heart), but the Dantity thing still equals a mystery. So does Chad's rose/gold contraption.

"You like it?" I glanced from Chad's disgusting contraption to the inventor himself. He was still grinning broadly, and flexing while he did it. Not to mention that he had on these nice, tight jeans, that hugged his…well, never mind. But believe me, he looked great in them. That, and his hair was particularly curly today. He was also wearing a nice, tight blue shirt, that made his eyes pop (as well as every muscle on his upper body). Okay, Sonny. _Teach._ Don't do. …Even though 'doing' may sound _extremely_ appealing.

"Are you," I drew in a deep breath, and let it out. _Breathe in the calm, breath out the conflict_. "Insane?!"

Okay, so he looked a little hurt by my sudden (yet truthful) outburst, but who the hell cares anyway?

"Um, I-"

"A rose? With a chain? Not to mention a _dead_ rose. And how much did the stupid chain cost you, anyway, five dollars?" His lips were quivering, and, for a split second, I thought that he was going to cry. "I'm sorry Chad," I said after I calmed down a little, "But really, what's the point in it?"

"I thought that," Chad bit his lip in this sexy way, causing me to groan, "Dantity might like it. It involves gold. Don't heiresses like money?"

The sound that came out of my mouth sounded like a little snort. You see, this is exactly why I teach. Guys need help.

"Chad," I finally got out, shaking my head. Ever so slowly, I picked up the pathetic contraption, unwound the gold chain from around it, and tossed the rose in the trash. "I've never seen anything more pathetic than this."

"So you won't go out with me then." Chad sulked, and my heart ached for him.

"Dantity wouldn't go out with you, Chad." I said quietly. Chad's eyes widened as he realized his verbal mistake. And the truth was, if he had asked me out in the same, overly pathetic way, I probably would've said yes.

"Sorry, Sonny," His shoulders slumped, and he began backing out of my dressing room, "I guess this whole thing was kind of a bust deal of a long shot anyway." His hand touched my doorknob and I sprinted up to touch his shoulder. The guy gave me a curious look as I placed both of my hands on his broad (muscular) shoulders and squeezed them.

"Chad, I'm here to teach you. You're not supposed to run out on the teacher. You're like a baby that's learning everything for the first time. I'll help you get Dantity, Chad. I swear I will." If Dean Winchester was real and dead, he would be rolling over in his grave at my comment, muttering something sarcastic about chick-flick moments. So, to escape the chick-flick-ick atmosphere, I added in, "This is what you're paying me to do, Cooper."

And, glory hallelujah, he looked like he wanted to sock me again. I had reeled him back in! _Yessss_.

"So Sonny," Chad cocked his head to the side and I quickly removed my hands from his shoulders, "Will you?"

"Will I what?" Now _I_ was confused. Here we were, just four inches away from each other, alone in my dressing room. To me, the tension was unbearable and a kiss sounded completely wonderful. To him, he probably…well, he probably just had to take a leak, or whatever the hell guys like him have to do.

"Will you go out with me?" He smiled, and my mouth fell open slightly. What's worse is that my heart was definitely going a hundred miles an hour over the speed limit, and my knees were slowly transforming into Jell-O.

Damn it.

Was he asking me out, or was he asking Dantity out? At the tail-end of that thought, I frowned. But what the hell.

"Sure Chad," I smiled slightly, "I'd love to go out with you."

"That's wonderful, Sonny." Chad grinned, and pulled me into an uncomfortable hug.

(By 'uncomfortable', I mean that I wanted the hug to last longer. I also wanted it to end in a kiss, but whatever.) _Gah, shit, Sonny_. Teach.

"I'll call you later, and we'll arrange something." I took a step backwards as he swung the door open. Okay, there, I had been had.

"Chad," I called out to him, willing and waiting for him to pause. "You handled that very well. I'm proud of you." He beamed a little bit, and I blushed (damnit).

"Cool, Sonny."

"This is your week, Chad." I reminded him, getting back to business. "And I hope that, after it, I won't need to teach you that much after all."

As he walked out the door, I bit my lip, wondering and thinking over my last statement. No, it definitely didn't make any sense to me – and definitely not to him.

Ooo000ooO

After I left her dressing room, I was grinning like an idiot, to put it mildly.

I had just put on the charm with Sonny Munroe, and she seemed to have liked it. And heck, I wasn't even sweating at all.

Also, her last statement pleased me to no end. Maybe she thought that I was good enough. Maybe she'd fall in love with me right off the bat without having to do anything. Maybe she'd forget all about Dantity and her teaching mission and just be my girl.

Or, maybe, I'm just the biggest sap in the whole world.

Today, however, is Saturday. Tonight, I'll ask her out for dinner on Monday. Then, I'll have a perfect seven-day week to show her all that CDC can be, and then she'll show me her magic.

It's an exciting yet nerve-racking thing, I tell you. But mostly…exciting.

And sure, my rose-gold idea was a little pathetic, but at least I tried. And somehow, I won Sonny over to the dark side. Or maybe that was Sonny as Heiress Bitch. Either way, I'm taking Sonny Munroe on a date. And, if I get a say in it, I'll show her how I kiss too.

* * *

**A/N:** As for my lack of updating, I'll blame it on midterms this time. Tuesday, they'll be over (thank goodness), and then I'll be able to write more, and work on this more!

I know that the past few chapters (this one included) have been rather dull and boring (I've thought about re-writing, or backspacing the whole chapters completely, a few times), but, come next chapter, the process officially begins. I did just finish…chapter 10, and I'm excited about it! There'll be lots of goodies, and lots of insight in chapter 9 too. That seems like a long way off, I know.

I don't think that I've mentioned this before, but in my profile, there is a link to this story's beautiful banner. There's also a link to my Twitter.

So, until next time, BOUNCE! (or review, either way). =)


	6. Do the Wrong Thing

**Cure for the Common Man**

_"Do the Wrong Thing"_

-**5**-

* * *

_Week 1: Chad's Week: Monday_

The guys I nab are never (shall I repeat never?) your modern day Romeos. They never show up at your door with a bouquet of roses, dressed in a tux, with a charming smile. Those guys simply exist in movies, sappy soaps, and in sweet dreams.

Those kinds of guys would take you out to a fancy dinner, accompanied by an even fancier dessert. Then, they would take you on their own, private 747 to Paris, where you would stay the night (in separate beds). The following morning, Fantasy Guy would wake you up with a sweet little kiss, and you'd skip your way over to the Eiffel Tower, and eat a picnic breakfast close to it.

That's every normal girl's fantasy.

However, need I remind you, those guys definitely _do not_ exist. That is, unless you're Kevin Jonas' wife, who is currently as happy as a camper.

Some girls like to fantasize about Chad Dylan Cooper. His fans, most likely. Chad's fans have seen him on _Mackenzie Falls_, and have obsessed over him since day one. Believe it or not, there are those kinds of girls.

Chad Dylan Cooper is not Romeo. He is not Kevin Jonas. He's not even Nick Jonas.

Chad is Chad. Chad will forever be Chad. Chad will forever do some sort of mock-up of some sort of perfect fantasy, and screw it up in his own, unique way.

Such as this:

On Saturday, Chad called me, announcing that he would be picking me up at the studio on Monday at noon. On this manic Monday, Chad did show up (thirty minutes late). He was clad in ripped blue jeans and a black V-neck. I normally would've melted at the sight, but I was supposed to be doing business.

Forty-five minutes after picking me up, we were still cruising along in his Lamborghini (boy may be bad, but boy certainly does have a good taste in cars), and I was on the verge of cussing him out. _Forty-five minutes._

On a first date, where you're supposed to be strangers, you never take a girl off in a car for forty-five minutes. That is, unless you're Miley Cyrus and Justin Gaston…or Liam whatshisface – may he rest in peace.

I warned Chad, I explained it to Chad, and I did cuss at Chad.

Then, something happened. Along the highway, Chad finally took an exit, and we were in this…town.

It was more or less like a sweet little Dutch village. As ashamed as I am to admit it, I actually smiled upon seeing it.

The buildings had the look of little cottages with thatched roofs (in a very cute kind of way). Flowers decorated windowsills, and the smell of chocolate and coffee immediately seeped into Chad's Lamborghini.

Okay, I definitely didn't want to admit it, but I was pretty damn sure that I was in Heaven. Soon enough, I'd see a great big white light, and then I'd fall to my knees, ready to worship the Prince of Peace for the smells (chocolate and coffee) of which He created.

Chad: 1 BILLION, Sonny: 0

Three minutes of me being speechless later, Chad pulled into a parking space outside of some sort of little restaurant.

As Chad hopped out of the car, came and opened my door, I was still speechless. In all honesty, it was hard to even take one step.

This…this was shocking.

"Sonny Munroe," Chad offered me his hand which I took, letting him guide me into the restaurant, "will you do me the honor of eating at this fine place with me?"

(At that time, you see, I thought that Chad actually might be Romeo, but no. It gets better. Just bear with me for a few minutes.)

The restaurant had a little bit of everything. Their selections ranged from cucumber sandwiches (ick) to yummy French onion soup (with extra cheese on top).

They also had multitudes of pastries, cakes, and other delicious looking things. Gelato was even an option, which confused me to no end.

During the first few moments of our first "date," I was blissfully happy. The little elderly waitress led us to a booth, where we sat down. I was still gasping at the choices, when I heard Chad telling Hilda something.

_Mistake Number One_: He ordered for us.

_Mistake Number Two_: He not only ordered for the both of us, but he ordered dessert first. And though it looked/sounded delicious, Chad was, indeed, a dead man.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Cooper?" I kicked him underneath the table as the waitress brought us our rather yummy looking pastries (though I'd never admit that to him).

"Kidding you about what, Munroe?" I rolled my eyes. What a clueless SOB.

"Ordering for me. You _never_ should order for anyone. Especially on a first date."

"I thought that rich heiresses-" Chad trailed off, his eyes growing wide, and I was suddenly confused. First, he comes to me and proclaims his undying love for Dantity. Now, he's calling her a 'heiress', asking her out with gold covered roses, and ordering for her. Lovely. Maybe he doesn't really love her. Or, maybe Chad doesn't know how to love. Maybe he's that kind of case. Either way, I'd love to strangle the hell out of him; despite the fact that I probably do know how he is feeling.

"Chad," I stood up, leaned over him, and shook my finger in his face, "Listen carefully to me as I say this. NEVER, I repeat NEVER order for a girl – I mean woman- on the first date. Okay?" I wanted to see the kid cower down and sweat. Instead, he offered me a simple shrug, to which I groaned at, shook my hands, and plopped back down.

This week is for me to observe his mistakes. Next week, and the weeks after, I make him perfect. It's a long route, but maybe, just maybe, I'll get him to improve.

Ooo000ooO

I could tell that Sonny was pissed; and for that little fact, I was pleased.

I _wanted_ to piss her off. I wanted to get her riled up. I wanted to make mistakes so she'd get mad at me and cuss at me.

I've been told in the past that I have an insane, strange way of thinking, but I don't care. This just seems logical.

I want her to think that I'm the worst date that she's ever seen this week, so next week, when she starts "teaching" me, she'll see an extremely drastic change, and think that it was all her. Some way, I'll figure out how to make her figure out that I'm not right for Dantity, but right for her (Sonny), and she'll fall for me too. Then, we'll be a happy couple.

So yeah, I ordered for Sonny. Then, I announced in front of the whole café that I had to take a leak. I stalked off to the bathroom, sent about fifteen e-mails on my Blackberry, and then I walked out (Sonny told me that I took thirty minutes, to which I rubbed my stomach and said that food "shoots right through me". It was cute to see her look disgusted.

After we made it out of the restaurant and into my car, I "discovered" that we had a flat (while, in truth, a guy on the street whom I'd paid came and punctured the tire). Much to Sonny's dislike, I claimed that I didn't know how to change a tire (I lied), and laughed to myself as I watched her struggle to change it. She did. In less than ten minutes.

And then:

"Cooper. Get your ass in the car and take me home. _Now._" She was pointing to my seat, and tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

She was mad, and it was sexy. It was better than ice cream; or maybe I was just enjoying myself a little too much. Either way, I stayed rooted to the concrete while she climbed in my car.

"Surnames, Sonny? Can't we quit using them?" I crossed my arms, and heard her huff loudly. Hehe.

"Get your ass in the car, Cooper, and we'll see." Spite and disdain were in her tone. _Gah_. Gotta love her, right?

"Say it, Sonny." Her face was flushed, and her hands were balled into fists. "Say my name, or I won't get into the car." It was a war now.

"Cooper. _Ass_. Sonofabitch. Get in the car now?" She batted her eyelashes and let her sarcastic words combine with a ridiculously sweet tone. This wasn't the Sonny that people were used to seeing on So Random!. No, this was that Sonny's alter ego.

"Say my name, Sonny." I fumbled for my keys inside of my pocket, and dangled them in front of her. I had the power. That, and her chin was trembling. Yep, the power was definitely all mine.

"Son. Of. A.-"

"My name. It begins with a 'C' and ends with a 'D'. It rhymes with 'dad'. Say it with me, Sonny. Cha, Cha, Cha-"

"CHAD!" Sonny finally shrieked. I, in turn, collapsed in a fit of laughter while she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I hate you," She mumbled, arms crossed firmly across her chest, as I finally climbed into the car and started the ignition.

"Ah, and I love you too, Sonny." I was solely aiming for the sarcastic tone; but when I did say it, something in my chest – my heart- tightened. I did love her. And it was unfortunately fortunate (if that makes any sense).

I never make any sense.

And on that note, Sonny sent me glares the whole entire way back to her house (which I got to see from the outside for the very first time). It was an upgrade from her apartment.

Yeah…about Sonny's apartment. Back when I was on _Mackenzie Falls_, and she was on her show, I kind of stalked her there. End of story.

But her house looked homey. Some place I wouldn't mind living…after marriage (if my dream ever did come true).

I did get out of the car, open the door for her, and walk her to her door. She didn't lean in. She didn't even look at me twice. She just took out her keys, and opened the door.

I think that I might've asked if we were going to practice kissing or something along those lines; but she slapped me.

And Chad Dylan Cooper takes the record for the worst date ever.

In the words of London Tipton, the most annoying fictfional character in the history of _any_ kind of character to ever grace _any_ screen, "Yay me."

* * *

**A/N:** First dates are a disaster, as always.

Moving on though…How was your Halloween, if you celebrate it? What was your costume? Your favorite candy? Did any of you go as SWAC characters?

Also, some people are having love/hate relationships with this Nick Jonas headband thing. I know that we're in the SWAC category, but still…I like it.

And did any of you get Taylor Swift's bonus version? Who here can relate to "Superstar"?

End. Questions. Now.

:)

Of course, I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter. I really do value your opinions. 9, 10, and 11 will be up before you know it!

-Aly


	7. Yellow and Green

**Cure for the Common Man**

_"Yellow and Green"_

-**6**-

* * *

_Week 1: Chad's Week: Tuesday_

"Guys suck. I do not know why they suck, but they suck. It's ridiculous, Efron. It's like, ever since Kanye West was born, all of the males born after him have-"

"Sucked royally?" I stopped pacing Zac's dressing room, long enough to glare at him. Monday was down, and Tuesday was up, and I was still boiling over what Chad had done. Then, at the end of it, Cooper had the nerve to ask me for a kiss. I should've slapped him. If I did, I definitely don't remember; but I should've. I also should've kicked him where it hurts. And if I had had a drink, I would've poured it all over him. That's what the boy deserves, and that's what he should get.

Seriously. The guy can't even change a damn flat tire. What makes him honestly think that he's ready for love?

Oh, right._I'm_ supposed to teach the jerk-slash-terror of a boy. It's all on and up to me, and it sucks. Royally.

"I just don't get it, Zac. I don't get him," I said bitterly, finally taking a seat. Zac pursed and then licked his lips. Then, ever so slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny velvet box. Vanessa's engagement ring. (Of course, the guy hadn't kept his promise on when he would propose, but he did have a ring. That had to count for something.)

"You see, Sonny," Zac finally spoke up, "This is what you're doing it for. You're doing it for happiness. Whether it's Chad's or yours, you're doing it for love." Zac grinned, more to himself then to me. I, in the meantime, rolled my eyes.

What? I give good ol' Efron a spiel about why he should pop the question to Vanessa, and plan it out with him, and suddenly – he becomes a poet? How is that right or normal?

Now Zac's a know-it-all, and I'm getting advice from him. A_ guy_. Ridiculous, I tell you! Absolutely ridiculous.

"I hate you, Zac," I grumbled, face-palming. The HSM-player laughed slightly, flipped the jewelry box closed, and shoved it into his pocket.

"You love me, Sonny." He leaned over and patted me gently on the shoulder, "And you love Chad. You just need to-"

"If he keeps his act up, I'll fall out of love with him. Quickly." I closed my eyes, regretting my indirect love-confirmation.

"Oh Sonny," Zac gushed in his sarcastic way, "It'll only make you love him more. Just wait and see. _Relax._ Enjoy getting to spend time with Chad before you send him on his merry way to that heiress chick."

"Dantity." I said, correcting him.

"Huh," Zac's annoying fingers were tapping something…and it sounded annoying. "_Dantity_. Such a weird name. It's like _dainty_ and _tainted_ all in one." I bit my lip, and looked up at the guy. He had a point. Dantity was feathery, and a weirdo all at the same time. Yet Chad's in love with her. Which is great. Just freaking great.

I mentally kicked myself.

And I get to be the one who gets to train him how to be the perfect guy for her. I get to teach him how to kiss in the perfect way, and feed him the perfect proposal.

FML.

Ooo000ooO

_Daisies_.

Over time (and by time, I mean the past eight hours), I've discovered that they are, like, _the_ most perfect flower that there is. Not only that, but they remind me of Sonny.

Sonny's sunny, which is happy, and daisies are happy (which is sunny, who is Sonny). So it all makes sense.

Daisies are_ the_ perfect flower. Therefore, they are perfect for today.

Today is makeup day.

Today is the day that I'll go over to Sonny's set, and not be a jerk. I'll give her a fresh bouquet of sunny daisies, and ask her out on another date. With me being a tad irresistible (Jessica Simpson style) and all, she will, of course, have to say yes. We'll share a kiss on the cheek, and I'll take her out for a perfect picnic at the nearest park. There will, much to firemen's dismay, be candles. Eventually, we'll even kiss on the lips. Maybe by the end of the night. Who knows?

Despite my doubts and worries, and mentally cussing my mother out for not letting me have an older sibling (so I'd learn from his mistakes), I headed out in my Batmo-car (Christian Bale totally rocked the Lamborghini) towards Sonny's set.

When I arrived, my hands were shaking a little bit. That, and I also discovered that I was allergic to daisies. The green and yellow kind, at least. I could've added a few pink and white daisies in there, but that just seemed so un-Sonny like. She was unique and like the sun. Yellow is like the sun. As for green…well, it just goes with it. ('Sides, you know what happens when blue and yellow hook up? Green comes out. Consider me the blue, okay?)

With a few sneezes, I made my way past the security guards, past Zac Efron, and towards Sonny's dressing room (it was the only one that had an image of a cow taped to the door). Another sneeze later, I tapped gingerly on her door, stood back, and held my breath, waiting for her to just…

"Gee, I hoped that I'd never see you again, Chad." Ever so slowly, I spun around and faced her. Immediately, my breath hitched in my throat.

There are little red dresses. There are even little blue dresses. Also, there's the occasional little white dress, or little silver dress. But, as always, the little black dress works every time like a damn charm.

And the way that it hugged Sonny. Oh goodness, the way that it hugged her every curve…

"S-sorry," I stuttered lamely, finally moving my eyes up to hers. She smirked sexily.

"Daisies?" Her expression softened into a confused one. I held them out for her to take.

"Second chance?" I finally found the words, and offered them to her hopefully. She pulled the daisies from my grasp, and sniffed at them. I had no idea what good sniffing them did her. They have no sent. They just carry the ability to make Chad Dylan Cooper sneeze. I kind of hate them.

"Really, Chad?" Her eyebrows knit together. "Didn't I cuss the hell out of you last night?"

I scoffed a little bit. Now she thought that I was offended by her. Heh.

"You did, Sonny," I sniffled, wiped my nose with the back of my hand (graceful as hell), and continued on, "but I'd still like to be taught by you."

"Well, Chad," Sonny sighed, looking every bit surprised, "I'll teach you. Still. Second chances exist for reasons, don't they?"

"_Reasons_, or for a _reason_?" In all honesty, there was absolutely no point to my inquiry. Thankfully, Sonny caught on, pulled out a daisy, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Bite me." Quick response. Sonny stuck the daisy in her hair, causing me to grin to myself.

Yep. Yellow daisies made her.

"I really do appreciate it, Sonny. Thank you." I fumbled back a step, nearly tripping over my own feet.

"Don't flatter yourself, Cooper." She smiled lightly, fingering the petals on a green daisy.

"I do every damn day, Munroe." I grinned broadly, and gave her an exaggerated smirk for the sole purpose of getting a laugh out of her (she has a beautiful laugh).

After a few more of our bickering sentences later, I walked off of her set a happy man. I felt like I was back on _Mackenzie Falls_, getting to know and meet Sonny for the first time.

This time, however, she wasn't in a fat suit. I wasn't just meeting her. And I wasn't competing with her. I was simply her student, willing to learn.

And willing to…maybe someday…make her mine.

* * *

**A/N**: FILLER. I'm sorry if it bored you to death.

Do you know that all of your reviews make me smile? Do you also know that at least half of you asked about Nick's headband? Therefore, my icon/avatar is now of Nick J and his…sweatband. He can pull it off. Taylor Swift also pulled off her 'Monologue'- but that's a different subject altogether. :)

I hope that you guys enjoy the rest of your weekend!

And also, I'd like to give a shout out to Carrie (_Sonnycentral_) – Happy birthday!

-Aly


	8. Poison

**Cure for the Common Man**

_"Poison"_

-**7**-

* * *

_Week 2: Student Dates the Teacher: Tuesday_

Chad is a kid that is full of surprises. That, I learned rather quickly. Excluding our horrible day the previous Monday, he was pretty much perfect, which shocked me. He took me, or rather, Danity, to a date at the park. Then, the next day, he dragged me out to his niece's soccer game.

That surprised me most of all. I didn't even know that Cooper had a niece. And, from what I did observe, he was a pretty good uncle.

That was, until, after a guilty conscience nagged at him for a whole forty-eight hours, he called me at midnight and informed me that he had hired the poor girl. Then, after some extensive internet research, I learned that Chad did not, indeed, have a single older sibling. I didn't give a damn if he had a younger one. I told him that he did well, though.

Something like that would probably impress Dantity. Even though the heiress does despise sports.

Chad did have his issues, though. He stuttered, often. Also, most guys (except for Nick Jonas), couldn't wait to kiss me. Chad stalled. Chad stuttered. He stumbled.

When the perfect time came (last Friday), he tripped over his invisible shoelaces and landed flat on his ass on the concrete. A hospital trip ensued, and he sprained his wrist. I, of course, didn't get off of him over that little fact.

Poor guy.

And to think that he was so cocky after all. To me, he just seemed embarrassed.

Sure, we'd have our normal, back-in-the-day, Chad/Sonny bickering moments, but normally, he'd show embarrassment. At least once a day, he'd blush at something that I would say.

Then again, I didn't know how real he was taking this or not. Was he really picturing me as Dantity? Was I even acting like Dantity?

Nope. Probably not. Just his instructor.

There's a catch with this, though. Now it's my turn.

Today, I'm taking him on what Dantity would consider to be her perfect date.

A light lunch, and then a trip to the spa (wouldn't you love to see Chad at a spa?).

There's this lame show on TV, called _The Bachelor_. Surprisingly enough, it's been going on for years and years. At least once a season, they get the guy (who's looking for love), to go to a spa. They give him a mud bath alongside of a few of the girls that are trying to get into his pocket (that, or make it big with stardom – which _never _works, by the way). Disgustingly enough, it wouldn't surprise me if Bachelor Dude gets to take a peek at his topless fiancé-wannabes before they lay on the massage table.

That won't happen with Chad.

He'll be the only one that gets a massage today.

Practice makes perfect, after all.

Ooo000ooO

Sonny was in a bikini. _A bikini_.

That, right there, nearly knocked the living breath out of me.

Granted, I was in my swim shorts too, but still…

Sonny was in a bikini.

One in which she looked ridiculously good in.

It was Sonny's week, and she found it appropriate to drag me to a spa, after a lunch of salads with no dressing on them (happiness comes with a price, just like beauty comes with pain, apparently).

But back to the spa.

After Sonny and I were in our bathing suits, Sonny walked over and sat in a chair; she pointed me towards a flat table, which had some oriental middle-aged woman leaning over it.

I swallowed hard, and attempted to calm down my shaking limbs.

I've always known that, at spas, you usually get a massage. Sometimes, even masseuses come to the house. My mother has hired one for my father in the past.

Every time one of the masseuses comes though, I find an excuse to get up and make a run for it.

Some people are claustrophobic, and some have a fear of butterflies. I have a fear of massages, and grease being rubbed onto my back.

Now, if it was Sonny in her pretty little bikini doing all of the work, I probably wouldn't have been so scared. However, much to my dismay, it was a stranger.

A stranger was going to rub grease and lotion and gunk all over me.

A stranger, who had a bit of a conniving smile, was going to touch my naked back.

I gave an involuntary shiver and frowned at Sonny, who, by the way, was still pointing at the table.

"Why can't you do it too?" I grumbled, taking a cautious, small step towards the disgusting table and the perverted woman. Why wasn't Sonny doing it? Was it because she was scared of massages too?

A flicker of hope ran through me.

That had to be it! Sonny had the same exact phobia as me!

"Sonny, why aren't you doing it? Are you allergic to it, or something?" I persisted, ignoring the stink-eye from the masseuse.

"No, Chad," Sonny heaved a sigh, scoffing. "I'm allergic to – actually, deathly scared of butterflies. _Silence of the Lambs_ did me in. But would you please stop asking me questions and just hop on the damn massage table?" I scoffed, felt proud, and then shivered slightly.

First, I was beyond pleased to hear that Sonny had some sort of fear. But butterflies? Well, Nicole Kidman has Lepidopterophobia too, so maybe that fear applies to all strikingly beautiful actresses**. **And maybe, just maybe, Keith Urban has a fear of massages – whatever that fear may be called.

"Get on the table, Chad." Sonny was tapping her foot impatiently, and still pointing towards the table. I hissed – actually hissed- and then, ever so slowly, pushed myself up on the disgusting table.

Curse my life.

"This is what Dantity likes, Chad. So you're going to have to get used to it," Sonny spoke, as two extremely disgusting hands found their way onto my shoulders. I shivered again, and closed my eyes. My head was being shoved into some sort of weird head-hole that was on the table (germ-laden, I assumed), and then my shoulders were being squeezed.

I was choking…or, at least, I felt like I was choking. Dantity wasn't worth it; but Sonny was. But, apparently (and ironically enough), Sonny didn't want to get a massage. Sonny didn't have to get a massage.

Sonny just got to be her overwhelmingly hot self, and sit down in a chair (in a bikini), and watch me get tortured. And I, due to some stupid germ-hole, didn't even get to stare at her.

What a terrible day.

I wanted to tell her that I thought that Dantity was dumb.

I wanted to tell her that this was not good, or healthy, for my manly well-being. I also wanted to tell Sonny that I thought that my masseuse was somewhat evil. She was also her own grease-producer.

This wasn't the cool, John Travolta kind of _Grease_ either. This was Satan's grease. A menacing, deadly kind of poison that was being patted down into my back.

I was going to die…I was sure, _positively sure_ that I was going to die on a massage table.

"Why do I have to do this, Sonny?" I moaned out. Evil massage-lady's hands were now on the small of my back, getting closer and closer to the elastic band of my swim trunks. I gulped, ready to roll over and kick her away.

"Because this is Dantity's kind of date."

"Dantity's dumb, then." It was an accident; and, believe me, I winced when I said it. Sonny was supposed to think that I was head-over-heels in lust with Dantity. I'm not supposed to tell her that I think that Dantity's a spoiled rotten heiress bitch, who needs a taste of her own medicine…whatever that may be (getting stranded on a private island with no clothes or money).

"Dantity isn't dumb, Chad." Sonny gave a sexy little sigh, "Besides, don't you love it? This is what those people on _The Bachelor_ do. They always-"

"It's because anybody who would ever apply to be on that show is _g-a-y_." I exaggerated the last word, and then, since my masseuse is a complete abuser, I felt a slight slap on my ass.

My masseuse just slapped me!

My teeth ground together, and I clenched my fists. Before I could bring my head up though, the masseuse put one of her greasy hands on it and pushed it back down.

I felt disgusting and irritable, and I just wanted to go home and take a nice, long shower.

"Chad," Sonny mumbled from somewhere in my torture chamber, " You're going through with this because you love her. And I know it hurts, but you should have to endure it anyway. Because, even though it may be unrequited love, love is always, on some level, really painful." Her voice was quiet, _smooth_, even, as she continued on. It was like as she was saying it, she was regretting it.

Somewhere within me, I felt a pang of hurt and guilt. What she said was the truth. This was painful.

But I wasn't going through pain for Dantity's love; I was going through with it for Sonny's.

* * *

**A/N**: In my defense, the site has been having its glitches, so that's why I was unable to update so soon. That, and chapter 13 is fighting with me (writer's block).

Thank you for all of the reviews on last chapter! I really enjoyed reading all of them.

-Aly


	9. Charade

**Cure for the Common Man **

_"Charade"_

-**8-**

* * *

_Week 2: Student Dates the Teacher: Thursday_

You _know _those moments.

The moments before you have that first kiss with one of your crushes, or your boyfriend who is a heavy procrastinator (and a bit shy).

You know those moments.

Your lips feel tingly, preparing for contact. Your hands are clammy, needing to hold his, or run through his hair. Your heart is beating at this foreignly rapid pace, that it almost scares you.

Then, in a magic moment, everything stops. You're not so nervous anymore.

The boy takes a step towards you, puts his arms around you to pull you closer, and he presses his lips against yours. You feel high, and happy. You feel like you did the first time you snuck out of your house in the middle of the night, even when your parents warned you not to. You feel like a blissfully happy rebel, and you can't get enough.

Sooner or later, he's asking permission, and you're letting him in. You're smiling into the kiss, and, even though you can't see him, you're pretty sure that he's smiling too.

It's wonderful, and it's one of the happiest moments…ever. That is, until you move on to your next crush/boyfriend.

This first kiss, with him, is the beginning of everything. You're scared/happy/content over it, but you would never want to change a thing.

That's how I was feeling. My long violet dress was blowing in the wind, and the lights wrapped around the palms were clacking against each other. I was a nervous, yet a happy wreck.

Then, Chad smiled his quirky smile, took the step towards me, and pressed his lips against mine.

I frowned, though. I actually frowned into the kiss.

But wasn't I supposed to love this guy? Wasn't he supposed to be the one?

Suddenly, everything went to black and white, and Dantity was in front of me, slapping my face. Chad ran up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

I took a few steps back, tripped over my dress, and stumbled ass-over-head into some sort of water fountain.

No, no, no!

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Chad and Dantity weren't supposed to be laughing at me.

Now…

Now, I was choking. There were goldfish with sharp teeth coming at me from all different directions, wanting to pull me under, and I almost wanted them too.

All too soon though, a giant goldfish came up, as the fountain was growing deeper, and bit onto the hem of my dress. It was pulling me under, ever so slowly.

Before my head was completely under water, I screamed out a strangled-sounding "I love you, Chad!"

Chad just laughed, scooped Dantity up into his arms, and I was underwater before I could see them glide away.

I wasn't dead.

I closed my eyes, and then…

Oh.

I was sitting up in my bed, sweating like a pig, and gulping for some much needed air.

What. A. Nightmare.

At that, what a horribly ridiculous nightmare.

I scoffed, looking at the digital clock by my bed. 7:05.

Lovely.

It was a good/sucky (by means that _7:05_ was the name of a Jonas Brothers' song), time to wake up.

Really, though…who am I kidding? Chad may love Dantity, but Dantity does not love Chad. She made that clear. She even wants me to get together with him, so she definitely doesn't love him.

But why am I dreaming about him like that? What good does it do?

Why does my subconscious have such vividly horrible dreams/nightmares?

_Yeah, Sonny,_ I chided myself, Dantity _might not love Chad, but Chad certainly doesn't love you_.

With a sigh, I flopped back down, my head landing on my feather pillow, and closed my eyes.

Maybe I could get some shut-eye (that was peaceful) before my "date" with Chad today.

Ooo000ooO

I felt sick to my stomach. Not in the way that I did when I was getting a massage (I did leave the spa alive, miraculously), but this was a nervous kind of sick.

Sonny was late.

I was supposed to meet her at my apartment at noon, and it was already 12:30. Sure, Dantity was probably the type to stand someone up on purpose (or accidentally – heiress bitches are always airheads, aren't they?), but I would never label Sonny for going that route…even if she was supposed to teach me a lesson.

And, if something was keeping Sonny away, she would certainly call, right?

After all, she should've known that I had lunch (Subway takeout) awaiting her arrival.

Maybe…

Maybe she got hurt.

Oh, God, maybe she was in a car wreck on her way to my place. Now, she's in the hospital with amnesia and thinks that she's some sort of medieval princess or something…

I slapped my forehead, stood up and kicked the kitchen chair out of the way, threw my jacket over my shoulders, and headed towards the door.

Sonny had to be okay.

I needed to call her.

I paused, mid-step, and pulled my cell out of my jeans pocket. Then, from memory, I pressed in her number.

One ring…

Two rings…f

Three rings…

_Voicemail._

"Damnit, Sonny, please be okay."

I have no idea if that _actually_ got onto her voicemail. I just mumbled it as I shoved my phone back in my pocket, and darted out of my apartment building.

She had to be okay.

Ooo000ooO

This dream was a little bit different.

This time, I was hosting Chad's bachelor party.

I know what you're thinking. _Kill me now_.

Chad was engaged to Dantity Lane, and it was a week before his wedding. Since I paired the two of them together (I was, ironically, Dantity's maid of honor), I got the pleasure (sarcasm), of throwing her a bachelorette party (without strippers), and Chad a bachelor party (shall I direct you to my next sentence).

I was standing behind a bar, whiskey in one hand and a lemon in the other. There was a little glass in front of me – I think that tequila was already in it – but that's not what I was focused on.

Chad was sitting in a seat, grinning and undoing the latches on a bra of some slut that was straddling his lap.

I, in the meantime, was squeezing the hell out of the lemon, letting the juice drip all over my hand. I winced as the stinging juice got caught in a damn paper cut.

My life sucked.

That, and when I looked back up, Stripper Chick had transformed into Dantity, and Chad was happily making out with her.

I dropped the lemon and the whiskey bottle, and turned back to the selection of other drinks (despite the fact that there were at least thirty guys begging me to fix them something).

I needed something that would do the job?

Screwdriver? I needed vodka and OJ to do that.

Rum and coke?

I grabbed the vodka, rum, OJ, and the coke, and poured each of them into one glass. Then, closing my eyes, I took a sip.

I literally thought that my brain was going to explode.

Ooo000ooO

With haste, I pulled my car into her drive, shut off the ignition, and pounced out. Sonny's car was in her driveway, making me all the more concerned.

There's this show called _The Closer_, on TV, that Kyra Sedgwick stars in. She plays the chief of police for the kick-ass LAPD Major Crimes unit. Anyway, she investigates all of the crimes around/involved with LA. There are rapists. Most of all, there are murderers. And with Sonny not answering the phone and all, I had the shit scared out of me.

I didn't care that Sonny's front door was locked (a possibly good sign), I kicked it down anyway. Then, I ran up the stairs to, what I supposed was her bedroom. I barged through the door, and I found Sonny.

Things did not look good at first. She had a pillow over her head, and her hair was everywhere.

I waited a few seconds, though, and she began moaning and thrashing around. Completely asleep and entranced in some sort of terrible nightmare, she took her pillow, lifted it above her head, called it a "dick", and threw it, with perfect aim, at me. She then flopped back down and mumbled something about alcohol, Dean Winchester, and a crazy make-out session.

I think that I laughed, possibly snorted, but it was quite a site.

Here she was, at, now one in the afternoon, having a nightmare about getting wasted, I supposed.

If I was my normally cruel self, I would've dug my phone out and videotaped it.

I was a little nicer, however. I just leaned against her doorframe, and watched her.

After what seemed like minutes, Sonny finally calmed down, her head resting perfectly on the pillow. My heart raced a little bit. I thought that she looked beautiful during the day…but when she's sleeping, she looks like an angel too (even though, at times, it appears some sort of demon is attacking her).

Somehow, her Subway sandwich made it with me, and I walked over to her bed, and placed it down beside her pillow.

Ever so slowly, because I just could not help it, I leaned down over her, brushed a few strands of her helter-skelter hair out of her face, and then I kissed her cheek.

I know that I probably – definitely- shouldn't have done it, but she smiled this huge smile in her sleep, and all of my doubts and fears kind of went away.

Ooo000ooO

Somewhere along the lines of my flipping wonderful dream, I finally woke up, but still kept my eyes closed. I loved the way my bed feels right after I wake up. As I lay there, ever so silently, I could feel this presence in the room. I could actually smell him. I could _smell_ Chad. I could even hear his breathing and his sighs. He sounded out of breath – like he had been in a hurry or running or something. I wondered if it – him being there, was a dream.

Then I wondered what time it was. I was supposed to meet him at noon. Maybe I was late, and he got worried, and…

No, never.

Besides, how on earth would he have gotten into my house?

I think that I frowned, I'm not sure. I did hear footsteps, though. They were moving closer and closer. Something was being placed on, or beside my pillow. Then, strands of hair tickling my face were being shoved away. All of a sudden, two soft lips pressed themselves against my cheek, causing my already closed eyes to roll to the back of my head.

It might've been a dream…_no_…it couldn't have been a dream.

Chad had to have kissed me.

Despite my charade, I smiled, and then I waited. Minutes later, I heard footsteps walking away, and Chad's presence was gone. My eyes peeled open, and, sure enough, a Sub sandwich was right beside my pillow; and I was confused.

Chad had kissed me, and I didn't know what to think, or what to do.

I shoved myself up, my smile turning upside down again, and picked up the sandwich. Lazily, I tromped down the stairs, heading for my kitchen. When I got to the landing though, I halted, seeing just how Chad got in.

My door was splintered. It wasn't broken, but it was definitely splintered. That, and the lock was broken. I took a few steps down, and another five towards the door, to see a sticky note taped on it.

**_I'm sorry. Thought you were dead. –CDC_**

I grinned despite the door being broken. Classic Chad.

But why had he kissed me?

My hear hurt even thinking about it.

Chad _liked _Dantity. Chad_ likes_ Dantity. Chad _loved _Dantity. Chad_ loves _Dantity.

Frustrated, I heaved a sigh and hurled the stupid Sub sandwich into the nearest trashcan. Then I moved to the counter, picked up the phonebook, and looked for a door repairman…if there was such a thing. If not, there should be.

There was some guy who had a business called "Bob the Builder" ironically. My little cousin loved that show. There was also some guy who had something called "The Honeydoer". Needless to say, I quickly skipped over that one.

I finally landed on your average day handyman, and dialed his number; a little depressed that there wasn't such thing as a door repairman. While the phone was ringing though, I brought my hand up to my cheek…the place where Chad had kissed it.

It was still tingling.

And I was angry at him.

I was, especially, angry at myself.

Ooo000ooO

"What's next week, again?" I asked. Sonny had told me a long time ago…or yesterday, but still, I have short-term memory loss, or something of that sort. Sonny rolled her eyes, and put down her chopsticks (that she had no idea how to use).

"Next week, we go over how you _should_ talk in the relationship." Sonny glared at me, swallowing down the rest of her Chinese takeout noodles (and I thought that it was bad 'etiquette' to talk with food in your mouth). I'll be damned. Sonny's a rule breaker.

"And this week is for what, again?" Again, Sonny rolled her eyes, and shifted on her sofa.

"You date me. Or Dantity. Whichever."

"And the point of this week is…?"

"To make you less annoying." I sat up straight, and narrowed my eyes. Good comeback, Sonbeam. Good freaking comeback.

It was five o'clock, and Sonny had finally called me an hour earlier. I picked on her for sleeping in so late, to which she profusely apologized. She wanted to renew our "date" for tomorrow, but I explained that that was my, David, Ben, and Jerry's day. Sonny found that to be hilarious, called me gay, and threatened to call Selena.

Dantity may be Heiress Bitch, but Sonny is Sonbitch (or Sonbeam, if she's in a sweet, loveable mood).

"I'm not annoying on purpose, Sonny." I spoke with my mouth full, and she pressed a finger to my lips.

Lovely. I got to be punished for it, and I didn't get to criticize her at all. Not fair.

"You're paying for my door, Chad." Sonny spoke up, pointing towards her splintered door. I shrugged. I thought that she was dead, or being held captive by some mass murderer. Wasn't that reason enough to kick down her door and be let off easy?

"I thought that you were in here, dead, Sonny." I blinked innocently, hoping that she would feel sympathetic, and let me off the hook.

"I am not. You even left me a crappy sandwich, so you have to pay." I either needed to escape or change the subject. Since Sonny knows where I live (she has her sources), I chose to change the subject.

"Didn't you tell me that there was some other thing that we got to do next week?"

"Grammar, Chad. Yours sucks."

"And yours doesn't?" Sonny blinked, picked up her eggroll that was dipped in Duck Sauce, and took a bite out of it. I had her there.

"Anyway," I spoke up, "Wasn't there something else?"…Something to do with kissing. I licked my lips, just thinking about it.

Sonny Munroe teaching you how to kiss? Priceless.

"Um," Sonny was flustered, and it was adorable. "I have to teach you..."

"How to kiss?" I interrupted her, while she was busy shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

"Um-" Sonny nodded, and I smirked. This was the first time I've seen her shy and flustered since, well, since the first time that I had met her.

"It's not that big of a deal, though." She came up with suddenly, the redness falling out of her cheeks. "It lasts like…three seconds each day. I mostly just tell you how Dantity would like to kiss, and all of that stuff." She blushed again, and drew in a deep breath.

She was definitely, definitely nervous about kissing me.

Strangely enough, I felt that I needed to lighten the mood. "Was David a good kisser?"

"Are you really that gay, Chad?" She rolled her eyes, finally picking up her eggroll again.

"What about Nick Jonas? How'd you train him for Dree? Nick seems like he'd be a mellow loser." I nodded to myself as I was saying it. Nick J did seem like a wimp, after all.

"Nick," Sonny sighed, closing her eyes, "didn't actually kiss me. But I did watch him kiss Dree. Surprisingly enough, he seemed pretty intense the whole time. And by intense, I mean eager and passionate." Was it me, or was her tone dreamy, if that's even possible?

"You watched them kiss?"

"Yep." Sonny nodded. "They didn't know, actually. I was hidden behind some bushes, when Nick met her for their first date. I don't think that she even sat down at the table. He just kissed her. Technically, he went against everything that I had-" Sonny clamped her mouth shut before she said another word, and I narrowed my eyes.

It sounded like she was fixing to say how her help wasn't even needed. So maybe her whole thing really is just a scam to get money, and maybe she had_ that_ part figured out from day one. Either way…

"Anyway you look at it, Nick and Dree seem like a really happy couple, don't they? You did well, Sonny." I was flattering her, and she blushed again, making my heart soar. I adored her, and it sucked.

"Thank you, Chad," She whispered, "I hope that it'll work that way for you and Dantity too." On one hand, she sounded so sincere; on the other, she sounded broken and dejected, and I wondered, hoped, that she felt the same way as I did.

I hoped that maybe, somewhere deep down, she loved me too.

But my wondering and hoping was cut off when both of our cell phones went off simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N:** That was a long chapter now, wasn't it? If you made it this far, thank you for reading!

During the next few chapters, I have surprises for you. With the first two chapters, I had quite a few reviews asking me what exactly happened in Sonny's past. There's always a past – and therefore, you get to see it.

Okay, I'm rambling – so I'll stop.

I hope that you guys have a great week. I plan on updating before Thanksgiving, but if I don't, have a blessed one!


	10. A Whole New Species

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything recognizable. Manny and Brett are my only OCs in this chapter.

* * *

**Cure for the Common Man **

_"A Whole New Species"_

-**9**-

* * *

_April 14, 2012_

I sniffled, wiped a few tears away with the back of my hand, and then I wiped my nose with my sleeve.

They declared that year '2012' would be the year of the Apocalypse and stuff, and deep down, I always doubted it, but I never really knew.

_So Random!_ coming to an end _really _was like the apocalypse. It sucked, horribly. It was the show that made me. It was the show that introduced me to all of my friends (Lucy moved to Berlin – therefore, I lost contact with her). It was the show that introduced Grady to Portlyn. The show that helped me pair Tawni and James back up (with my help)…

The show that introduced me to Chad Dylan Cooper.

_Chad._

_Dylan._

_Cooper._

My heart gave an inconveniently heart-wrenching tug at the thought of him. It was safe to say that we had, unabashedly flirted with each other from the day that we met. Somewhere along the way, I think that I fell for him. Maybe it wasn't love, but he did have my heart. At least a little chunk of it. The sunny part of Sonny, if you will.

And with the end of _So Random!,_ my life felt like it was being tossed head-first into a boiling vat of depression. I was going to be Tawni-less, Grady-less, Zora-less, and Nico-less. Most of all, I was going to be Chad-less.

Chad Dylan Cooper-less.

I let out a bitter sigh and looked around my dressing room for one last time. I was used to seeing all of Tawni's makeup, all of my stuffed animals, and lots of shag carpet/rug things mixed with pink. Over the years, Tawni and I had hauled in a lot of things. We had knickknacks from all of our trips. We had a collectible spoon wall, and an award wall. Then, after I had finally talked Tawni into it, we had our 'Award Winning Dresses Wall'. All capitalization, all in pink.

Now, all of it was gone. Our old dressing room looked as depressed as I was. I was not happy. I was not cheerful. I didn't even feel like cracking one joke (which really, really disturbed me). Losing _So Random!_ was like losing myself. I had become a part of it, and it had become a part of me.

It felt like a loved one had died, and I was about to go to its funeral, and then walk off and leave it behind.

I was terrified.

"Sonny," Ever so slowly, a hand was being placed on my wrist, and I looked up to see Tawni.

That's another thing. Over the years, our personal bubbles had kind of dissolved. We had become sisters. "Everyone's ready. We'd better go."

I gulped, shut my eyes, stepped out, and let my friend close the door behind me. Then I smiled, said a praise for Tawni's engagement ring (because if you didn't compliment it every five minutes, she'd kill you), and walked down the hallway.

Marshall was there, barking orders, but I could see the tears threatening to slip through his eyes. Grady was flirting in an unashamed way with Portlyn, his 'girlfriend'. (Believe me, when we found out, it took all of us by surprise).

Then there was Nico, chewing on his cigarette and touching his Fedora every now and then. Zora, of course, was on her cell phone, barking orders to some poor person somewhere in the world.

All of these things, I would miss.

Especially the Prop House.

Especially my dressing room.

Especially my friends, and the craziness that makes them up.

"So," What seemed like hours later, Marshall finally clapped his hands and all of us stopped what we were doing (or thinking). "It's over guys."

I think that he sniffled. I think that he might've shed one tear. But then, after that, he walked off of the set, and out of the doors, leaving the five of us, excluding Portlyn and some other people I didn't care for, to stare helplessly at one another.

---

After what seemed like hours, all of us had finally said goodbye. It was tearful, painful, and heart-wrenching, but somehow, we had managed to say it.

Sure, they had offered me Oprah's old time slot. Sure, they had offered me tens of dozens of movie roles, but nothing would ever compare to the sketches on my old comedy show.

Fact: I would miss it quite terribly.

Strangely enough though, saying "goodbye" to my old – _silly word_- show wasn't the toughest part.

Saying goodbye to Chad was.

While I was walking up to him, Chad in all of his glory, was leaning up against a thick, round post that had _Mackenzie Falls_ plastered across it. He was also looking as sexy as ever, which was kind of a problem for me.

When I finally reached him, I noticed that the sky happened to match the blueness of Chad's eyes perfectly. My heart lifted. Then, when Chad lifted one hand, it shattered.

He had noticed my appearance, so what?

"Munroe," He drew my surname out in his slow, sexy voice, and my shattered heart sped up a little bit. Was he going to at least give me a goodbye kiss? It would be the only suitable way to say goodbye…

I mean, after at least three years, maybe more, of knowing each other, he should definitely kiss me.

I _wanted_ him to kiss me.

I was going to _make_ him kiss me.

"Chad," I gave him my best flirtatious smile accompanied by my flirtiest tone. His expression, however, hadn't changed one bit.

"Good. We're on a first name basis now." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes, playing along.

"I never said your last name in the first place," I objected.

"But you wanted to." He wiggled his eyebrows, or at least attempted to. _Guys_.

Now, how to make him kiss me…

"I never wanted to, Chad." I took a daring step towards him, pressed my palms against his chest, and whispered the words into his ear. I was nearly positive that he shivered, and that made me all too happy. Unfortunately though, I forced myself to pull away.

"Interesting, Sonny." Chad finally choked out, his cheeks turning red.

I grinned to myself, knowing that I finally had him.

"So," Chad's tone grew serious, and I closed my eyes in anticipation. This had to be it!

"Your show's really over, huh?" I took a fumbled step back, and looked at him inquisitively. I had just flirted with Chad in an overly obvious way, and normally, he would've flirted with me. Yes, my show was over. Yes, my heart had previously been broken. Now though, I just wanted Chad. I wanted Chad to give me a damn kiss.

"Yeah. So what?" I said quickly, repressing a groan of frustration. At this, Chad looked a little taken aback.

"Don't you-" Chad coughed, "Aren't you scared? Or sad?" I scoffed. Where did he get off being so sympathetic? Tell me, where?

"Why in the hell would I be scared, Chad? And sad? I've had so many offers that it isn't even funny." If he had caught up with me an hour earlier and asked me these things, I would've flung myself into his arms and cried. But he didn't. And over that period of time (say, the last fifty seconds), I've realized that Chad has a disease. Guy Disease.

"I just thought-"

"You thought wrong, Cooper." With that, I turned on my heel and I walked away. Turns out saying goodbye wasn't so difficult after all.

Ooo000ooO

In my defense, I was_ waiting_ for Sonny.

I knew that she would be depressed. I knew that she would be heartbroken. She loved her show, just as much as I liked her.

Then, when I saw her walking up to me, her shoulders slumped and her eyes having this distant look in them, I knew that she needed a hug. I also knew that she needed to be cheered up, hence the reasons why I flirted with her a little bit.

But when I offered her one lick of sympathy. When I gave her the opportunity to breakdown and fall into my arms, she didn't. She acted like a jerk. She acted like a Sonny that I hadn't seen before, and who I'd never want to be friends with.

She wasn't my Sonny. She was just this cold, cruel stranger who couldn't wait to get the hell away from me.

It hurt.

It hurt like hell.

When the time came that I was finally ready for her, she turned me down in the worst way.

Then, when she walked away, I stuck my hand inside of my pocket and pulled out the little pack of Kleenexes. I had brought them for her. I also had an overstuffed panda bear (her favorite) lying somewhere back in my dressing room.

Turns out, the tissues and the panda would just be mine, after all. Not Sonny. Never Sonny.

And it killed me, because I knew that the last time that I saw her for a while would be a bad memory.

Ooo000ooO

I felt odd. Not goofy, or happy, or depressed. I just felt odd.

I was sitting by myself at a sports bar, slurping down a glass of Pepsi, and trying to shut out the rest of the world.

Chad would never be in my life again, I was sure of that. And sure, I acted like a cold bitch towards him, walked away from him, and then, when I was far enough, I burst it to tears. Some think that acting like a jerk to cover up your feelings is just a myth. It's not. It helped me.

Heck, while I was talking to Chad, I actually believed that I felt that way towards him…Cold, like I didn't care.

I did care, though. I cared way too much. I had a chance (maybe), but I blew it. What's done was done, and you can definitely never change the past.

Your future, however, is still up for grabs.

That's something that's always bothered me. _The future._ God knows what's going to happen to me in my future, but I don't. How is that fair?

He knew that I was going to blow it with Chad. He knew that I was going to make a fool of myself. He knew that I was going to spill my whole damn day to the father-like bartender who was most definitely not interested.

_God knew._

I, however, was the unknowing, dimwitted brunette blowing bubbles in her Pepsi. So much for my life.

"Hey, kid," Manny, the bartender looked me up and down carefully, and then stared at my half-full glass (trying to be optimistic, here).

"Yes, sir?" I blinked, trying to look innocent.

"You blew it." He placed a bottle of Windex down on the counter, and looked at me grimly. "We all blow it."

"But I-" Manny held up his hands, stopping me.

"No 'buts', kid. You're going to move on with your life. You're going to do great things, and meet great people. You're going to get over your depression, get over your mistakes, and wake up, kid." Manny paused, and I blew out a slow breath, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"I'd just like to rewind my life a little bit. Is that really so much to ask?" I was twirling my straw around in the soda, making fuzz pop up on top.

"Kind of," Somehow, a rag magically appeared in Manny's hands, and he plopped it down on the counter next to the Windex. "The only _good_ Boss Man knows what He's doing. He might be insulted if you managed to do that."

"Ah, well," I sighed, shoving my soda away. It was about time that I left. As I turned my head to look towards the exit though, two guys that I recognized came in (separately).

One was David Henrie, a guy madly and unrequitedly in love with his costar.

The other one was Brett Smith.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as he walked over and slid in a booth next to some cute preppy girl. Probably, his girlfriend.

_I_ used to be his girlfriend.

Four years ago, when I was back in Wisconsin and going to a regular school, Brett asked me out on a date. We went out from January first until Christmas Eve of that year.

On Christmas Eve, I dumped him because of the Christmas "present" that he had "bought" me. A paper towel rack.

What in the hell was I going to do with a paper towel rack?

Drowning out the memories, I looked over at Manny, offered him a tight smile, and walked out of the comfy sports bar. That night, I went home and watched _Hitch_ for the second time of my life. That was when everything started to come together.

I had helped Tawni with James, and I had helped a few other friends pair up with their perfect match. So, that night, I felt that God had made me watch _Hitch_ for a reason. He knew.

I was supposed to be a matchmaker.

…Or something like it.

I was going to delete all of the Chad Dylan Coopers in this world, and create a whole new species of perfect men.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Just in case any of you are confused, I wanted to do a little timeline for you:

This story begins in 2014, where Sonny is 21/22 (I'm not really going by Demi's birthday). This flashback, where _So Random!_ ends, takes place in 2012, where she's 19/20. Sonny's breakup with Brett takes place in 2008 where she's 15/16. I hope that that clears things up for you.

SO – Did you have a great Thanksgiving? We sure did. Gained 10 pounds (not exactly). With the long weekend, I thought that I would've gotten ahead with writing this, but nope. Unexpectedly, we had company stay, and they kept me busy.

Now it's time for Christmas, decorating, and…my birthday! But mostly…Christmas. Do you guys have any special things planned/traditions?

For the end note – _New Moon_. The day that it came out, we went to the 12:01 showing. People were screaming (especially when Jake took his shirt off), and laughing. I thought that it was better done than the first. Your thoughts?


	11. Seeing Pink

**Cure for the Common Man**

_"Seeing Pink_"

**-10-**

* * *

_Week 3: Lessons in Kissing and Proper Grammar: Wednesday_

Portlyn's baby was named Gradlyn Acklebee. All 14.8 pounds of it. (Probably having to do with the fact that it was _way_ over two weeks late.)

Tawni's baby was named Tawnamsi Mariah. All 8 pounds of it.

Last but not least, Nick and Dree's baby was named…Maizy Grace. All something pounds of it. Who cares? Feel sorry for the kid. _MAJOR_ wordplay on that one. Sorry, Maizy Grace (how sweet your little cries must sound).

On Thursday, after…everything happened with Chad and me, we both received phone calls. Chad got a call from Grady (strange), and I got a phone call from James (kill me now). Waters were breaking, and wives were being rushed into delivery rooms. Then, somewhere around midnight, after Gradlyn and Tawnamsi were born, Maizy Grace's birth was announced.

I think that God was after me that day. All of these guys that I had guided were having babies. Here I was, unrequitedly in-like with Chad Dylan Cooper, preparing him for some girl that was dating another guy. I was overwhelmed, up to my sleeves, panicking…

Around 2am Friday morning, I finally plopped down in my huge bed, feeling emotionally and physically drained. One could only handle buying so much pink, even if it was for cute little (or big – sorry Gradlyn) babies. The worst part was that Chad accompanied me to every store, and that we bought the presents together. It was so odd, and so…terrifying.

My bed was huge. My bed was _empty_. My lips were untouched, and I couldn't remember the last time that a guy had told me that he loved me. And I wanted a baby. I wanted a bald, chubby little girl with huge blue eyes and elastic-band (chub) wrists. I wanted to walk into church, cradling my baby, with my husband clinging to my side, cooing at it.

I wanted all of it. And my_ wanting_ terrified the living heck out of me.

Of course, my 'wanting' and reminiscing over last week's occurrences was downgraded a little bit when Chad sauntered back over to our table, plopping a pint of…_Chunky Monkey_ down in front of me.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Cooper?" I looked from the pint of ice cream, up to the _Irresistible Raspberry _eater. What an egotistical prick.

"What do you mean, Munroe?" He shrugged, tore the lid off, dug a spoon in, and swallowed down a bite of pink ice cream. Watching him, a little drool found its way into my mouth. He really did look irresistible.

"You got me _Chunky Monkey _ice cream. You got the _Irresistible _shit. I think that I'm insulted." I looked down at my stomach, clothed by a sweater. Okay, there were some wrinkles, and I could probably pinch an inch, but still…

"Try the ice cream, Sonny. You'll understand. If I wasn't on such a raspberry craze right now, I'd be eating that banana-y goodness." Chad licked his lips, and dug out another spoonful.

Earlier, I was having a minor nervous breakdown (Tawni called me up, asking if I'd babysit Tawnamsi two weeks from now). Right after Tawni called, Chad called, and asked about our "date" today. Considering that my brain was somewhere off in LaLa Land, I let him pick the place. _Ben & Jerry's_.

I should've learned from our first "date" that the assmuch loved desserts.

"Banana-y goodness?" I frowned, staring at the pint. Sure, there were bananas on the covering of the ice cream can, and there were monkeys. So monkeys liked bananas? Chad liked bananas? What made Chad think that I liked bananas?

What was my rule?

The guy should never order for the girl. I gave him permission to, though. I let him order for me. I was allowing my student to break my own rules. One, in particular, that I had gave him hell for breaking during the beginning of this process.

"I'm such a hypocrite." The words weren't meant to be heard, but they were. Chad looked up at me curiously, and I placed my head in my hands.

Damn _Ben & Jerry's_. Damn ice cream. Damn it all.

"What do you mean by that, Sonny?" Not 'no you're not, Sonny' – but what he said. He thought that I was too. And somewhere, behind those blinking, supposedly innocent blue eyes, was a smirk just dying to get out.

"I let you order for me." If it was a desk in front of me instead of a normal table, I would've been head-desk-ing it all the way. Why don't you let him in on the fact that you're having a minor nervous breakdown, huh, Sonny?

"I know." FINALLY. The smirk came about. "But I figured that you were having a bad day." His hand found its way across the table, and over to mine. He patted my hand. Damn. "We could say that today is off the charts, if you'd like?" I frowned._ Off the charts_. So, in other words, we'd be hanging out as friends.

_Do not get involved with your client, Sonny_.

"I-uh-"

_Friends_. You and Chad. _Always bickering_. Friends could be a good thing. Especially since you're supposed to teach him how to kiss this week…

"Um-"

"Come on, Sonny," Chad licked his spoon. "We're out already. What's the harm?"

_Everything._ I wanted to say. _Everything's the harm_.

Instead, I gave a lingering sigh, picked up the pint, tore the lid off, and dug in.

And good lord, it was delicious.

Ooo000ooO

Sonny seemed infatuated with her ice cream, which was just fine, because I was kind of infatuated with her. Of course, the guy at the counter was infatuated with Sonny too. Therefore, I didn't know whether to just stare in a dreamy state at Sonny, or send glares at the little human ice cream scooper who couldn't have been seventeen.

I opted for glaring.

This, in order, caused the guy to glare back. Then, somewhere in the middle of our 'glaring contest', Sonny finally took time away from her ice cream, and looked up to glare at me.

"Really Chad?" _Aw_. I blinked. _Finally. _We were back to this again. Just like old times…

"_Really_, Sonny."

"You're a-"

"_Good_." I spoke, causing her to blink in confusion.

"Good…?"

"Good." I nodded my head, willing for her to take the bait.

"Good…?"

"C'mon, Sonny," I urged. "Say it. Say that we're _so _good."

"I'll say that you're an idiot, Chad Dylan Coop-"

"No," I held up my hands, "Don't you remember? Isn't this just like old times? Remember how we used to get into those one-word bickering sessions to ease our sexual tension?" (Fact: I had never seen eyes go as wide as Sonny's at that moment in time)._ Oops_. I bit my bottom lip, and clamped my mouth shut. I then squeezed my eyes closed, and slowly opened them again.

Yep, I had said it.

Sonny looked like she was about to blow one.

"Did you just say _sexual _tens-"

"If we're going all Disney here, Sonbeam, the term is _sexy_ tension." In all honesty, I was completely surprised that I still hadn't been slapped at that point. Avoiding Sonny's befuddled gaze, I turned my head to look at the guy at the counter. He was still staring at Sonny, like he was hypnotized by her. I was going to narrow my eyes at him (again) and turn the glare on, but Sonny kicked my leg with her heeled boot. _Ouch._

"Chad!" Her teeth were clamped together, yet magically, she could still get words out. That, and her eyes looked like they were on fire, making her all the more hot.

"You want to leave, Sonbeam?" I glanced from her ice cream pint to my own. Both were half eaten. I had never left _Ben & Jerry's_ with ice cream still left in the bowl. This was new. Sonny was changing me. For a moment, I wondered what David would say_. Let her change your etiquette, but not your soul_…

"Where?" Sonny's voice was hoarse, and her eyes were pleading. I stood up, picked up both ice cream cartons, and dunked them in trash.

Ooo000ooO

Most guys opt for bowling, or go-carting. Chad, on the other hand was different. So thirty minutes after Chad dumped our ice cream in the garbage, I found myself in _Macy's_, In the baby department, of all places. I was definitely, definitely going to have a nervous breakdown.

"Now you would think that Gradlyn would've lost a little weight, wouldn't you have? I mean, sure, she came like…a month late. Still. She's a newborn." Chad was sorting through tiny pink dresses, and I stood, rooted to the ground, staring at him warily as he rambled on. "And here I am, buying her_ bigger_ dresses. Do you see how small the dresses are for Tawnamsi? And poor Gradlyn. I wonder if she'll always be chubby." Chad picked up one of the little pink dresses, and put it in his shopping basket, which was already piled over with baby things. "Don't get me wrong, though," Chad took a step to the left, moving onto baby bonnets. "I like chubby babies. They're cuter than slim ones. _But still."_

"Chad," I drew in a deep breath, not really knowing what I was going to say. Chad looked up at me, managing to throw about five baby bonnets into the basket as he did so.

"Oh," Chad let the basket's handles slide down his arm, "We need to get something for Maizy too, don't we?" He brushed passed me, and headed towards a rack of little green dresses. I was losing it. I was definitely losing it.

Men didn't like to shop for baby clothes, did they? So why on earth did Chad have to drag me here?

"I mean, when we have babies-" And all of a sudden, I felt awake again.

"Did you just say _we_?" I gulped, closing my eyes. He did. He did, he did, he did.

Chad looked startled. "I meant, me and Dantity."

_Oh_. What an idiot.

"I know that," I said rather slowly, "But what if she doesn't want to have babies?" _Heiress might not, but I will, Chad. I'll have babies with you_.

Nervous. Breakdown.

"So…" I wanted to say something, I really, really did. I just couldn't think of anything to say. And Chad…Chad was all for this. He was picking out baby girl clothes left and right, and talking about babies, and enjoying himself. No doubt, he'd be an excellent father. No doubt, he'd be an excellent husband. So why was I teaching him?

"Oh, hello there." I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I heard a familiar voice. _That's why_.

Avoiding Chad's gaze, I spun around, prepared to face Dantity Lane.

"Hi, Dantity," I choked out, smiling my best fake smile. Dantity was wearing a too-tight, magenta outfit, and a really, really broad grin. She was looking from me to someone/something that was behind me. _Chad._

I didn't dare look at his face right now.

"It's good to see you here." Dantity's smile managed to grow even bigger. "Are you buying baby clothes for the 'three Thursdays'?" I tilted my head to the side, glancing at Dantity in a confused way. Then it hit me. All three babies were born on/ a little after Thursday.

"Yep." Chad's voice came in from behind me, and I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

"That's so nice," Dantity gestured to Chad, "And it's good to see you, again."

Again!? _Again. _Oh, they saw each other at the wedding…

"You too." Chad's voice sounded strained, and I wondered if he was as nervous as I was. Probably. This was such a horrible situation.

In the blink of an eye, two hands were on my shoulders, and Dantity's lips were mere centimeters from my ear. I had no idea what she was doing, and I knew that Chad must've been just as confused as I was.

"I dumped my boyfriend, by the way." Just as quickly as her hands were on me, they were off of me, and she was walking away with a spring in her step. I stood in place, blinking. Just like that, all of my hope seemed to vanish.

--

Somewhere along the way, Chad grabbed my wrist, managed to drag me to the checkout counter, and when I blinked, I was suddenly in front of my house, not remembering how I had got there. Yes, Chad was in the driver's seat and everything, but still, I felt like a zombie, not remembering anything at all.

"Are you going to be okay, Sonny?" My hand was on the passenger's door handle, and I was ready for escape. When I looked up at Chad, he was staring at me with such intensity that I didn't know what to do, or what to think. I was just there, in this dream state, desperately needing something to re-awaken me.

I wanted this to be a dream.

I'm pretty sure that I nodded. When I did, I think that Chad managed a tight smile.

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, Chad was opening my door, offering me his hand, and helping me out of his car.

Somehow, I stood up, but I wasn't able to keep my balance. When I lost it, I fell straight into Chad's arms, letting my head come in contact with Chad's muscular chest. I heard his heartbeat, I listened to his heartbeat. I could smell his sweet smell, like cinnamon and spice.

Before I knew it, Chad was scooping me up, and I was floating towards my house. Floating towards my door. Floating towards something that wasn't planned or anything.

Chad never let me go, though. And for the first time in a long time, I felt completely, totally safe.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know – I am the Bella Swan of SWAC. Combining people's names, that is. And for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, well – focus on Chris Pine's amazing looks. There.

Have I mentioned that all of you are amazing reviewers? I know that I have, and, not to sound like Nick Jonas on Twitter, but you are amazing! =)

Interesting fact: There's this show called 'The Closer' on TNT. CHAD WAS IN IT! Okay, well not Chad, but Sterling. Ironically, he played a guy named Grady. Bonus: HE CRIED!

I know, I get amused by the little things in life…

Another update is coming soon, guys. I promise.

Thoughts?


	12. They’ll Break Your Heart

**Cure for the Common Man**

"_They'll Break Your Heart"_

-**11**-

* * *

_Week 3: "Let it Be": Thursday_

It was more than a paper towel rack. Brett Smith was, at least.

You know Miley and Nick? The whole 'Niley' thing? First loves. They were first loves.

Brett was my first love. Technically, he was my only love.

I had gone out with him for a little less than a year, and I swore (much like the Taylor Swift song) that I was going to marry him someday. Everybody loved him. My best friend at that time, Lucy, thought that I should marry him. My parents did too. He was perfect around them, and a total idiot around me, but I still loved him with my whole heart.

So when he asked me to the Christmas dance, I was more than elated. Through all of the slow songs, he held me tight. Through the fast ones, he still held onto me, just letting me breathe him in. And I was happy and peaceful.

Somewhere in the middle of the dance, Lucy alerted me that she had to go to the bathroom. With the unspoken female rule and all, I went with her. Girls always went to the bathrooms in groups.

When I walked back out onto the dance floor, Brett was missing. He, of course, had a lot of guy friends, so I found one of his friends, Jake, and asked him where Brett was.

Jake told me that Brett had gone out to his car to get something.

In that order, I sauntered out of the dance, and into the parking lot, trying to find Brett's car. When I did, I ran up to it, and, knowing that his locks didn't work, flung open the door.

He was in the driver's seat, and another girl, who I didn't recognize, was practically sitting in his lap. They were kissing.

My sixteen-year-old self slammed the door shut, and ran back to seek out Lucy. I was shattered, and I needed to leave.

My whole world had legitimately came crashing down on me, and it sucked.

And I need to forget about that…I needed to perfect guys after that. But I really, really needed to forget about Brett.

But I was waking up in Chad's arms, smelling in Chad's sent, and falling so quickly that it scared me. Somewhere in the years between my breakup with Brett, and now, my heart had hardened so much to where it was nearly incapable of love.

Sure, I loved my mom and dad, and the rest of my family. I loved Tawni; even Grady and Nico in a strange way. But they had babies. I wanted to love their babies, but I was scared to. I was scared to get attached, in essence that I might not ever have one. And I was scared to love a guy, now. Because, I _knew_ that he'd break my heart.

Miley and Nick weren't meant to be. They're both wonderfully happy with their now-spouses. And there is no way that I would ever want to get back with Brett, but I'm still scared. Nick found his second love after his first. Heck, I helped him. But the truth was, I needed a little help myself.

"Sonny?" I was in my bed, I knew that much. My head was on Chad's chest; my ear was up against his heart. I was under the covers and snuggly, and I felt so safe and secure – but I knew that it was going to end. Soon.

"Chad." My voice came out in a whisper, and I knew that I had to pull away. I made a sickening attempt to, but something stopped me. Chad's arms. Chad wasn't letting me go.

"You need to be held, Sonny-girl." He was brushing my hair out of my face, and hugging me to him tighter.

What was this?

Chad loved Dantity.

Chad needed to be with Dantity. I needed to help him get there.

"Chad-"

"Today isn't here, Sonny." Chad's voice was different. It was soothing and nervous, but very…secure. "Just fall. Just go with it. Let's let it take us where it leads us, okay?" My heart was hammering inside of my chest so harshly, so quickly, but I still managed a nod.

Chad was asking me to 'donate' the day to him. Let it be. I needed to let it be.

--

The whole day went by in a blur. I lay with Chad for minutes, or was it hours? But I was happy, and unsure when I was doing it. Chad just laid there with me, holding me, rubbing my back and stroking my hair, and being everything that I needed him to be – but didn't_ want_ him to be.

I either needed to tell him how I felt, or he was, surely as the day, going to break my heart.

Somewhere along the lines, we moved downstairs (Chad carried me), and I was placed down on my couch. Chad left me for a few minutes, and then a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, with bacon and lots of whipped cream and syrup had been placed in front of me. That, and a steaming cup of coffee.

Chad flopped down beside me, and we ate together. We weren't watching TV, or talking, or even thinking, we were just "being".

After we were finished eating, and teeth were being brushed, Chad carried me into my bedroom again, and placed me in between the sheets. He then crawled in beside me, and snuggled next to me again.

It was so different.

It was nothing like being with Brett. There wasn't any awkwardness, or anything. Sure, on my part, there was a lot of doubt, and I was just so scared. But, for a few moments at a time, when I truly let go of my insecurities, I was blissful.

Chad made me blissful.

And knowing that I could be blissful again, knowing that a guy could make me feel safe again, was one of the greatest things in the world.

I just didn't want him to let me go.

Ooo000ooO

I didn't know what was happening with Sonny, and I didn't know what was happening with me. The only thing that I knew was that I was perfectly content, and I had no intentions of letting her go.

There were hundreds of guys that would kill to be Sonny's. There were thousands of girls that would probably kill to be mine. Sonny could see other guys. But there was only one for me. And it broke my heart that the girl I knew I loved so much didn't feel the same way.

But she was letting me in, I knew that much.

It felt like we were making the transition from acquaintances, to another thing. It was something so much deeper than being "just friends," but less than_ truly _being with each other.

I was in love with her though, I had no doubt.

For the past few weeks, I've had so many feelings. So many_ confused_ feelings.

I had one goal: Win Sonny over.

I just didn't know how to get to her. I was myself to her, I was a jerk to her, I was overly egotistical and cocky to her, and I tried to scoop up how we acted in the past. That was wrong, though.

Now, I felt closer to her than ever before.

With her lying beside me, on me, on top of me, I could feel something. She had been heartbroken in the past. I could feel that she was scared. I _could just_ feel.

And I needed her to know. I needed her to let go; more than she already had.

"Sonny," Somehow, bearing up my strength, I was able to talk into her hair. Sonny shifted, her head was still on my chest, and she wasn't looking at me, but I still felt led to talk.

"Tell me," I whispered, trying to search for the right words. "Tell me why you do this?"

"The babies," Sonny spoke the words, and then she was quite for a few moments. The babies. Gradlyn, Tawnamsi, and Maizy. Maybe she was affected by them. Maybe she wanted one, just like I did (technically, her own private one, but still…). "You." She squirmed a little bit, and I felt my heart stop. Just for one second.

"I'm so confused." She began again, squirming a little bit more. My heart went out for her. My heart was hers.

"Sonny-"

"He cheated on me, Chad." Her words were quick, yet defiant, and they caught me completely off guard. Someone cheated on Sonny. Someone hurt Sonny so much, and that's why she was acting like this.

"He was my first love, my only love," She continued, and I fought hard, but finally I managed to swallow. "And then, at the Christmas Eve Dance, he cheated on me."

I wanted to tell her that I would be more than happy to kill the asshole that cheated on her, but humor (even though I was, in actuality, a little bit serious), was not an option at this point.

"Sonny-"

"I haven't really been able to love since then, Chad," She moved a little bit more. "Unrequitedly, in fantasies and dreams, and ideas of love…I've had a lot of those. But I've never been able to share love with someone like that again."

I was quiet, not knowing what to say. I just held on to her, hugged her to me tighter.

I knew one thing, though. I would never hurt her. I'd die before I did.

"And it's a slow process, but I'm trying to-"

"That's why you teach." I don't know why the words escaped me, they just did.

"Yes." Sonny drew in a deep breath. I could feel her heartbeat quicken. "I thought that I could stop guys from being like Brett."

So the prick had a name. _Let it go, Chad_, let it go.

"You have, in a lot of ways, Sonny."

"But he's still out there." I could hear a sob escape her lips, and, even though I thought it was impossible, I held her even closer to me.

"You're better than him, Sonny. You deserve so much more than him. And believe me," I let out a light laugh, "every single damn day, he's regretting his decision. He's regretting losing you. He probably watches you shine brightly every day on TV, and longs to get you back. You didn't lose him, Sonny. He lost you." The words filled my mouth, and then came out. Not once did I even think about speaking them. If "Real Chad" was here, a sarcastic comment would've ensued indeed. But I was changing. I was changing, and I liked it.

"Chad," Sonny finally rolled over, and two watery, yet beautiful brown eyes met mine. "You really think-"

I cupped her face with my hand, "_I know_, Sonny. Believe me, I know."

With that, all of the sadness in her eyes, all of the confusion and unsureness seemed to vanish. Sonny grinned.

I just made Sonny Munroe smile.

Joy swelled up inside of me, and I smiled to.

It's funny what you take for granted. Smiles, and laughs, and the way a happy person makes you feel. But sometimes, when you witness 'this' side of someone, you see who they really are, and it makes you love them even more.

"Sonny." Breathing out and feeling brave, I pulled Sonny back to me, and she wound her arms around my neck. We were lying in her bed, so the position was a little awkward, but it felt right.

I was breathing in her hair, which smelled like candy apples. Then I moved my face to her neck, pulling her up and a little closer. I let my lips brush her neck, then her cheeks, her hair. Then, somewhere in that time, my lips found hers.

This week was supposed to be about practice-kissing, but I didn't really need to practice.

When our lips found each other's it felt right. Like it was meant to be. And, oh-so-quickly, I went from that place of confusion and wondering to floating, and feeling happy. I only hoped that I was causing Sonny to float to.

And the truth was, I didn't want either of us to ever find our way back down.

* * *

**A/N**: So nope, Sonny's little breakdown at Ben & Jerry's wasn't a dream. =) And though this chapter could probably give any stupid soap opera a run for its money, I enjoyed writing it. It was difficult to write at first, and then "Never Say Never" by The Fray came on. Natch.

I'm curious to know your thoughts? Sonny's story is unraveling a lot…and she's letting Chad in. I can promise you that it gets better before it gets worse, though. But there's a good ending in store, I promise. Just bear with me. =)

Have a great rest of the week, and try to stay out of trouble. You can kidnap everyone except Nick J, because he's mine. *wink*


	13. Game On

**Cure for the Common Man**

_"Game On"_

-**12**-

* * *

_Week 3: "Let it Be": Friday_

Usually, when girls wake up from having a "first kiss" with a guy, they wake up with a …SMILE!

I, however, woke up with a thousand knots in my stomach. Not good knots either. They were the twisty kind that caused nausea and weariness.

I kissed a chicken once, and I felt better about that kiss than I did with my kiss with Chad.

Not that I didn't enjoy my kiss with Chad. I really, really did. I was so depressed, so scared yesterday, that when his lips met my own, it felt so wonderful getting lost.

Chad and I kissed.

Then, Chad and I fell asleep.

This morning, I woke up to find one of Chad's arms flung around my torso, one of his legs was _also _across my stomach. Somehow, his head still ended up on a pillow, but there was a definite drool spot there.

All of that, combined with his snoring, kind of irked me, and made me think about all that had happened yesterday.

I had hit rock bottom, and I was at a loss. The problem was that Chad was there, witnessing it all, and being a completely different person. He acted like an angel, a guy who anyone could depend on. And he made it one-hundred times harder for me to not completely fall for him.

I told him about Brett, and his cheating; and Chad responded in the most amazing way.

But I couldn't…

I couldn't do this with Chad. Chad, in the weirdest way, was my student. He did figure out the reason why I needed to perfect men, but that couldn't stop me from 'perfecting' Chad. He asked for my help, and I needed to help him get Dantity.

Dantity Lane.

The girl who, two days ago, (or was it one day ago?), informed me that she had broken up with her boyfriend.

In Chad and Dantity's current situation, it would be so easy for me to put them together. Too easy.

I needed to forget about what had happened yesterday. I needed to forget about each and every one of my feelings. I needed to talk to Chad, and pray that he would forget too, so we could get on with this teaching thing.

I should have known that Chad, on the other hand, would have other plans in mind when he woke up.

Ooo000ooO

"Now kick it in the _goaaaal._" I exaggerated the last word, hoping that Sonny would catch on. She was, after all, the most uncoordinated person that I had ever met in my entire life.

"The goal is the net thing, right?" Sonny looked serious. I didn't know whether to just walk away, huffing and puffing, or nod my head. I opted for the latter.

"And Chad," Sonny spoke as she moved up behind the black and white checkered ball, "Exaggerating words like a slob isn't really a good thing."

"Sonny, I thought that we were taking this week off." My shoulders slumped, as I thought about what had happened last night, and then this morning.

Last night, we kissed, and it was amazing.

This morning, from the time that I woke up (alone) in Sonny's bed, she had pretended like nothing had happened.

So when I asked her what she wanted to do today, she didn't reply. When I asked her if I could pick something for the two of us to do, she nodded her head. When I asked her what sport she had never played, her reply was soccer.

Therefore, I was planning on teaching her the game. Or, at least, how to kick a soccer ball in a net.

"We are." Sonny shifted behind the ball, "But I'm debating on whether we should skip over Week 3's terms altogether and move on to Week 4, or work on them."

"What's Week 4?" I stood there, socks up to my calves, sweatband around my head (even though I was still pretty sure that my hair was sticking up everywhere), and waiting for her reply. Or waiting for her to kick. One or the other.

"A huge fight." She huffed, and then took a few steps backward. With what looked like professional experience, Sonny ran up behind the soccer ball, left one foot on the ground, and side-swiped it with the other. The ball went flying, and landed right in the center of the goal. She had kicked it like an expert.

_This_ irritated me.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Munroe?" Sonny had her hands clenched in fists, pressed on her hips. That, and she was wearing an extremely smug expression. She definitely felt better than she did yesterday. She looked triumphant and cocky. She looked like me, only prettier and hotter, and all of that.

"You said to kick it in the _goaaaal,_ Chad." She mocked my tone, and I narrowed my eyes at her. She was kidding with me. She was playing with me and kidding with me, and forgetting about the fact that we had kissed last night.

_Breathe, Chad_. Breathe.

"Good job then, Munroe." I huffed, and attempted to stalk off of the soccer field. Sonny had made a goal. I was done.

"Where are we going now, Cooper?" I could hear the grass scrunching under her feet as she jogged up behind me.

I felt important. It was nice.

"Well, Portlyn called and invited me over for lunch." I drew in a deep breath, and stopped to look at her. "Would you like to come with me?" I was nervous. Completely and utterly nervous.

So nervous, in fact, that my hands were shaking, and I was sweating a gross amount. At that point, my white V-neck was probably see-through and clinging to every inch of me.

Oh, well.

Sonny bit her lip for a moment, looking like she was having an argument with herself. Then, she grinned a bright, beautiful grin, and nodded her head enthusiastically.

I grinned to myself.

I was having lunch with Sonny! Not Sonny-as-Dantity, but Sonny as Sonny.

This was going to be good.

Ooo000ooO

Gradlyn was in one of the little pink dresses that Chad had bought for her, placed in my arms, and cooing up a storm.

She had lost weight. She really was a tiny little thing, and just too darn precious.

She had newborn syndrome. She was cooing at me, staring at me with these huge, blue eyes, not daring to blink. She had an adorable little button nose, her father's dirty-blond hair, and her mother's heart-shaped face.

She was perfect.

Yesterday, I wouldn't have been able to handle her. Yesterday, I would've run from her as quickly as I could. Today though, when Chad and I arrived at Grady's and Portlyn's house, I asked for her. Grady grinned, slapped me on my back, and darted up the stairs to grab his newborn. Chad looked at me in surprise, and Portlyn seemed relieved that she wouldn't be the only woman in the house wanting to take care of her.

I was going to make myself do it. I did want one someday.

It wouldn't be with Brett. In my dreams, it would be with Chad. But somewhere out there was my future husband, and I would have a baby with him.

I needed to make myself do it.

"She's so well behaved." Chad muttered from next to me. I subconsciously nodded, unable to yank my eyes off of the baby.

"She wasn't, up until we learned how to swaddle her," Grady said gently. I glanced at my friend, half a smile on my face.

Grady.

He used to be overweight, and quite the flake. He changed, though. He lost weight, gained muscle, and acted mature, like he was supposed to be a father and a husband all along.

I wondered if I had helped changed him. If it was all me. Or maybe…maybe it just came natural, just like maternal instincts.

Maybe it was all Portlyn. Portlyn who had decided to skip normal food, and eat chocolate cake. Portlyn who was, at the moment, motioning for me to follow her (with Gradlyn in my arms), up the stairs, away from the boys.

I did as she wanted me to, Gradlyn cooing every step of the way.

"What's going on?" Somehow, Portlyn managed to corner me to where I couldn't move. Her hands were on her hips, and she was impatiently tapping her foot against the carpet. I was clueless.

"What do you mean?" I gently lifted tiny Gradlyn up to where I could burp her. The baby obliged, making soft little noises.

"You know what I mean, Sonny." She raised her eyebrows, and then wiggled them. In the meantime, I tilted my head to the side, still wondering. I loved Grady and Portlyn, but I was always closest with Grady. Portlyn and I were more or less like acquaintances. We never had deep talks or anything like that. That was her and Chad. This situation was just strange.

"Err, no I don't, Portlyn." Gradlyn let out a distressed sound, and, almost immediately, Portlyn had her in her arms.

"You're holding Gradlyn, you're acting like you're Chad's friend. You're acting…" Portlyn bit her lip, thinking about what she was going to say next.

"Acting like what…?" At my prodding, Portlyn's eyes flickered from her baby to me.

"You're acting like you're in love." Um, duh. Once you get past all of the emotional angst from the past, unrequitedly.

"I-" I slammed my lips together before I carried on. Portlyn. Grady's wife. Portlyn who probably didn't know about my "business" with guys. To tell, or not to tell?

"I've just had a lot of coffee today," I gave Portlyn my biggest grin, and hurried past her to find Chad. Today was the day that I was apparently supposed to wake up and face reality; and reality, from what I've observed, is hell.

Gradlyn screamed from somewhere off in the distance, Grady's eyebrows knitted together, and I could hear Portlyn yelling for me to wait for her to come down.

I didn't care. I grabbed Chad's elbow, made him stand up, and rushed out of the house with him. I needed to calm down and breathe again. Just the little bit with Portlyn had stressed me out to no end.

"Sonny," Chad's voice was calm and soothing as he climbed into the car alongside me. "Where?"

He had given me the reigns again. Here he was, my friend, ready to take me away and help me escape. I needed him. I needed him to hold me again.

"My house, Chad." I drew in a deep breath, shielding my eyes from the setting sun. "One more day," I breathed. "Then after that, we're skipping. You're going to have to fight with me."

* * *

**A/N:** Strangely, writing the baby portions of this story is my favorite part. Then again, w/ nieces and nephews, what do you expect? (:

Anyway, I'm so thrilled that you guys liked the last chapter. It really was difficult to write, so I really appreciated all of your responses. After that, I wanted to lighten things up a bit…so we're here.

I hope that you liked it.

Stay out of trouble this week, go to Starbucks and drink their Caramel Brulee drink, and get all of your Christmas shopping done! (I like to think that everyone is an insane driver except for me, so please be safe.)

-Aly


	14. Not a Fairytale

**Cure for the Common Man**

"_Not a Fairytale"_

-**13**-

* * *

_Week 3: "Let it Be": Saturday_

"Whiiiiipppped!" Cringing, I held the phone away from my ear as David's voice boomed through the line. David had asked for details, considering how I had missed our B&J's get together, and so I gave him details.

Huge mistake.

Apparently it's not normal for guys to hold girls who are heartbroken and need to cry. Apparently it's not normal to love someone who's supposed to be your teacher…and your friend. And, apparently it's not normal to stay with said girl/friend for days on end, just "being" with them.

Therefore, after all was explained, David decided to yell out in his overly dramatic way that I had been "whipped". How very _John Tucker Must Die_ of him.

"Man, I'm not-"

"You tot are, man." Ah, David's grand use of abbreviations. Oh how I missed them so dearly.

"Do you know how inappropriate that term is, man? And I'm not 'whipped', David. I'm just helping Sonny out. I think she's getting better, too. Yesterday, she held Gradlyn." I grinned to myself at the last sentence. Sonny was like a pro with the little week-old.

"Congrats to her. Want to know something? Sel, Sel, hold on-" There was a chipmunk's voice in the background (Selena's), and then there was a clicking sound. After that, I heard some pathetic Shania Twain song come in through the phone, then, there was silence.

"David?"

"Sorry. She's still on and off about what wedding song she wants. She likes that one dumb song by T-Swift, but ever since Swifty stole that werewolf from her back in the first dec of oh-oh-" (Translation: back in the first decade of '00)

"I get it." I sighed, massaging my forehead with my free hand. "What were you going to say?" I tapped my foot, and then began pacing Sonny's kitchen, waiting for my scatter-brained best friend to say something.

"Uh," David muttered something, I guessed to Selena, and then coughed, "I forgot." Remembering that David couldn't see me, I went ahead and rolled my eyes. Then, hearing Sonny trudge down the stairs, I slammed my phone shut.

There was last night, and then there was today.

Sunday, work.

Monday, fight.

Ooo000ooO

Overwhelmed. _Stressed_. Frazzled.

All things that normal college students feel.

I've never gone to college, in fact, I'm at the age where I should be graduating college and taking exams. I'm feeling those things though.

Scratch that. Last night, I felt those things. When we got back to my house, Chad made me change into my pajamas, and directed me towards the television where some Julia Roberts chick-flick was playing. Chad then proceeded to cook me dinner, followed up by a nice, chocolaty dessert.

Without words, after the movie was over, we both climbed up the stairs and into my bed and went to sleep. All was well, and all felt right.

That was until I woke up this morning, looked at my cell phone, and saw that I had one missed call. _Dantity_.

To call, or not to call?

Couldn't I just throw all caution to the wind and tell Chad that I was falling for him? Wait, that only happens in movies doesn't it?

Yep, Sonny. _Y-e-p_.

And then again, there's always Brett Smith. The idiot who I still need to forget about, and, when the day comes, forgive.

When I gained the strength to, I brushed all thoughts of Dantity and Brett aside, and slowly walked down the stairs to face Chad, whatever he was doing.

The first thing that I saw was his cell phone, lying on the counter. Then there was Chad, staring at a box of pancake mix, biting his lips.

I licked my own lips, closed my eyes, and remembered. Chad's lips on mine; Chad's hands on my back…running through my hair…my cheeks.

Just when I thought that he would end up in front of me, magically kissing me again, I heard a clang. Chad was on the floor, looking startled, and he was covered in pancake mix.

I didn't know whether to laugh or look at him like he was crazy, but I opted for the latter, until I got an explanation.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?" He didn't make any movements to get up, he just stayed in his spot, looking a little scared.

"What happened?"

"I, uh, David called this morning." He was now scanning himself, assessing the mess. Snow looked like it was all over him, covering him.

"What does David have to do with you and this mess?" I gestured towards the Cooper that was on the floor. He rolled his eyes.

"I lost my balance." He huffed, finally managing to stand up.

"Should I," I took a moment to draw in a deep breath, hiding my laughter, "take you to the hospital, or something?"

"No," Chad shook his head stubbornly, pancake mix flying all around my kitchen. "It was an accident." He shrugged.

"One that you have to clean up." I pressed my lips together, into a tight line, and waited for Chad's reaction. All I received was a smirk, and then, much to my dismay, he came over to me, threw me over his shoulders, and carried me out of my kitchen. Before I could say (or scream) anything, he ran back to the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

I was baffled, nervous, and excited all at the same time. He was invading my personal space. He carried me.

_Chad_ carried me.

Before I could think on it any further, my cell phone began to ring again. When I looked at the Caller ID, Dantity's name showed up.

Deep down, I didn't want to answer it. Deep down, I wanted Chad to carry me a little more. But then again, I had a conscious, and a job.

Ooo000ooO

Sonny was fretting. Pacing back and forth, and fretting a little more. She was also biting her nails, tapping her feet, and sighing dramatically.

I didn't need someone to spell out for me that she was nervous –or _really_ upset- about something.

"Sonny," At the sound of my voice, upset Sonny gave out a startled screech, and she jumped. Yep, her nerves were definitely eating at her. "I'm sorry about the pancake mix. But really, it was just mix. If it makes you feel any better, I'll go to the store and buy some-"

"Chad," Sonny held up her hands, somehow managing to drop her cell phone as she did so. "It's not the pancakes."

Her eyes were everywhere. On the couch, on the carpet, on the kitchen door. They were looking everywhere but at me.

"Then what-"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Sonny shrugged, sighed again, and flopped down on her couch. "It's not that big of a deal." She grinned a fake grin, and let her eyes fall on the blank TV screen.

"Really?" I took a slow step towards her, and she shifted uncomfortable on the couch. "Then how come you're acting like a fake?"

"I'm not acting like a fake." She stiffened, crossed her arms, prepared to defend herself.

"You fake-smiled, therefore, you are." Her golden-brown eyes finally met my own; she looked defeated.

"Sonny, I-"

"Chad, what are you never supposed to do on a date?" Judging by the expression on her face, she wanted immediate answers. She did not, however, want me to question her about her feelings. That is, if she had any. Dear lord, let her have _some_.

"Never order for the girl." I drew in a deep breath, watching her features relax. "Never interrupt your date, never chew with your mouth open, never order dessert first, and never take her for long car rides within the first few months of your relationship." I drew in a deep breath, studying Sonny. She looked pleased.

"I should always be very kind to her," I continued on, "and never force her to kiss me." (It was an unspoken rule, but when I mentioned it, Sonny looked pleasantly surprised.)

Then:

"Why did you want me to answer that question?"

"What does it matter?" Sonny's tone was snippy – not her usual self. As a matter of fact, the only time I've heard her snippy tone, besides our run-ins with Dakota Condor, was our first date, when she had to change the flat tire.

"I was just-"

"Chad," Sonny's chest expanded and then went back to its normal place, so I knew that she was breathing heavily (not that I was watching her chest for any other reasons…). "This hasn't been normal," She gestured back and forth between the two of us. "I had a little bit of a breakdown," She shoved her hair out of her face, "and you comforted me, like a friend. Most guys – actually, all of the guys that I've taught, have never done that. In fact, I've never acted that way before…"

She bit her lip, drawing in a deep breath again.

Where was she going with this?

Did she have feelings for me?

God, please let her…

"So I just wanted to make sure that I've been teaching you right." She smiled another fake smile, stood up, and patted me on the shoulder. Little shivers and shockwaves went through me, but I quickly attempted to brush them aside. "Because, Chad, very soon, you're going to get your girl." Her eyes grew hazy, and then fell. I wanted to reach out and pull her in my arms, but I knew that I couldn't. "And now I think that I know that you'll be the perfect guy for her…the prince that she needs you to be."

With that said, Sonny hurriedly rushed passed me, up to her bedroom. Even though I wanted to, so badly, I didn't follow her. I looked from her retreating figure, to the kitchen door, to her television screen. Then I looked down at her coffee table.

On her table was a picture, one of her when she was little. Sonny was dressed up as Snow White, curly hair and all. Holding her was her father, dressed as the prince-guy from the classic movie. Sonny looked so perfectly happy that something in my heart twitched.

_Prince_.

Sure, Sonny was a beautiful little princess there, but what was she now? And did she ever worry that she would ever be somebody's princess again?

Stifling a sigh, I glanced up the stairs at the blank hallway. Then, knowing what I needed to do, I picked up my coat, and headed towards the door, away from her.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd just like to give a shout out to Taylor Swift, because, thanks to her song, "White Horse" – this chapter was written. (Oh, and I'd like to be her BFF.)

Anyway, how are you guys doing? Is the traffic driving you crazy? Have you run into any mad-shoppers? Have you been flicked off one second, and then waved frantically at by another? I live in FL, where we get Snow Birds, and these things happen. If you are a Snow Bird, well…sorry. Have fun here. If not, just…I'll shut up.

So, there wasn't really a fight here. If you haven't noticed, Sonny's kind of in a limbo, and everything's just falling apart for them (my characters need a therapist/psychologist). I've got it, though. I know what's going to happen. And when you guys say that you hate Dantity, I laugh. There's a twist somewhere in there, but you'll just have to wait…

I'd love to know what you think.

And, most importantly, have a wonderful, safe, blessed, merry **_Christmas_**! Remember the meaning, and tell me your favorite Christmas song:


	15. Use Somebody

**Cure for the Common Man**

"Use Somebody"

-**14**-

* * *

_Week 3: Sunday_

From the moment that I laid eyes on her, my stomach started twisting into knots. Yet, I was pretty sure that the "knots" weren't due to the fact that she looked like she had just walked out of a _Pantene_/_Revlon_ commercial.

The knots were also not due to the fact that she was wearing a larger-than-life smile, or really, really short shorts.

Nope.

I, Sonny Munroe, am not a guy-pervert. The knots were due to her shirt, her earrings, and her charm bracelet.

Can you keep a secret? I'm scared of Miley Cyrus.

Ever since she put out those songs that include the lyrics "butterfly…fly" in them, I've gotten chills just thinking of her.

Lepidopterophobia is hell, any way you want to look at it.

So when Dantity walked into Starbucks, butterflies gracing her silver earrings, bracelet, and little ones painted on her shirt…the much hated feeling of nausea spread throughout me like wild fire.

Yet I had done this to myself.

I had chosen Chad's happiness over mine. Quite frankly, that little fact makes me sick. It's like some twisted version of some twisted romance where all of the people are twisted.

Moving on.

Yesterday, I called Dantity and talked to her. She suddenly had had a revelation of why I was so eager to talk to her about Chad that day when we were getting our nails done. She knew my reasons; she wasn't as dumb as I had liked her to be. And yes, she was interested in being set up with him.

A Valentine's Day dance was just around the corner, and she needed a date. After all, she had just fired her slave, I mean, boyfriend.

Act nice, Sonny. _Be nice_.

"So Munroe," Dantity slid into the booth, a pink drink in her hand. I sniffed the air, slowly glancing up from my Caramel Macchiato. Dantity had a Strawberry Frap in her hand. I hid my smirk, not surprised in the least that she couldn't handle a drink with coffee. "I thought that you were the type to go to church on Sundays."

I sat up straight in my seat, narrowing my eyes at her. One of my rules for business was to stay away from topics dealing with my Christianity.

Was Dantity going to be snarky about it, or act nice? Nick Jonas and I might've had some good talks about it, but…

Moving on.

"Um, normally. But this has already been an off week for me."

"Hmmm," Dantity pursed her lips together, took a sip of her AntiCoffee slush, and grinned. "We all have those weeks."

"Hmmm." Mimicking her, I took a gulp of my coffee-loving drink, and grinned just as big. "Yep, we do."

"So-" Before she could get another word out, Dantity licked her lips, and then re-applied a glittery pink lipstick. Years ago, I would've related her to Tawni, but Tawni had changed. Tawni was a soccer-baby mom, and she was loving every minute of it. In fact, last night when I was talking to her, I believe that she hollered at her husband using the terms 'binky' and 'diaper' without gagging. Progress. "You think that Chad and I would be good together?"

I nearly spit out the coffee that I had just consumed, and looked at the heiress incredulously. Her big eyes were peering at me with utter curiosity, and she was tapping her ultra-long nails on the table.

Straight to the point.

"Um," I shifted in my seat, smiled lightly, and nodded my head.

Yes, Chad was interested in her.

The problem that's been a problem all along? I'm interested in Chad.

Ooo000ooO

Years ago, I had wondered what my life would be like when I was in my twenties. Would I be the partying kind, or would I be someone responsible…even a husband and a dad?

Now, I'm sarcastic, I get that much. Nothing has changed in that way. But I'm single, unrequitedly in love, and trying to get a girl by getting her to help me get another girl…and now, thanks to something that happened sometime ago, I'm getting that girl to help me get the girl that I want. Make sense?

It's not supposed to.

If I told anyone besides who I have told about this, they would think that I currently lead a sad life.

I do – that's a fact. There's no denying or escaping that. Heck, if people were to compare me with characters from TV shows, I'd either be Joey from _Friends_, or Dwight (in a much more sophisticated, good-looking manner) from _The Office_. Sonny would be Rachel, or Pam; David would be…Chandler or Jim, and Dantity would be Karen or Charlie. Or…or, if we're speaking in terms of _Glee_, David would be the all-ignorance that is Puck, I'd be sexy-as-hell Mr. Shu, and Sonny would be Rachael…just because. Dantity would be sly Sue, or maybe even Mercedes (it's up for grabs, still).

Sad and complicated life, I say.

After I walked out of Sonny's house yesterday, I drove to the park and walked around until one in the morning – thinking. Nothing good came out of it. When I went back to my place and attempted to sleep, I was unsuccessful as hell. Now, I'm sitting in my favorite restaurant, playing with –not eating- my favorite kind of ice cream.

I suppose there's a thin line between cockiness and depression, and, somewhere in between yesterday and today, that line had been broken.

Sonny had been distant – for the first time in days- and found it appropriate to constantly remind me about "our deal". Now, she's heaven knows where, doing something without me.

And tomorrow…Oh, how I'm dreading tomorrow.

Huffing, I looked up from the pink-and-black swirled ice cream to the latest person who came in the door.

That's when I dropped my spoon, and didn't bother to close my mouth.

A few seconds later, Tawni, with tiny Tawnamsi in her arms, took the seat across from me, leaned across the table, and patted my hand.

"There's something that you need to know, Chad."

Ooo000ooO

When my grandmother is in town, she likes to drag me out and make me do old lady things with her. I don't mind (that much) because I love her. My mom…with my mom, there are no complaints. Much like Mitche from that camp movie, I like my mom's clothes better than my own.

With Tawni, I tag along. With Grady and Nico (before their singleness vanished), I picked out their clothes.

But here was Dantity, ever so the rich one, dragging me along the street, holding my hand.

I felt like I was being tortured.

And we weren't just on any street either. Dantity and I had jumped in a limo (her father's) and driven for hours. When it stopped, after we got out, I looked around. On one side, there were _Gucci, Prada_, and _Coach_ stores; on the other side – _Michael Kors, Cartier_, and _Dolce & Gabbana_. I felt like I was standing in the middle of designer royalty, or something. I felt like I had stepped into a movie, if that makes sense.

"Rodeo Drive, Sonny," Dantity added after much delay. I, in turn, gaped at her.

Rodeo Drive_. Pretty Woman_. Julia Roberts.

_Hooker._

_Dantity_.

Heh.

Stifling my laughter (sad laughter, really), I looked around again, taking all of it in.

Sure, I was staring in movies and had my own talk show, but really, who could afford _one_ thing from one of these places?

Oh, right. Dantity.

"O-oh." I stuttered, looking around again. A Katie Homes look-a-like strutted past me, stilettos and all. Yep, I was definitely in over my head.

Humbled beginnings, I suppose, give you the attitude to look down at things like _Cartier_, and look up to things like…_Piggly Wiggly (_buy one piece of beef jerky for fifty cents, get the other free).

"Dantity," I started, "How did we get here?"

She raised her eyebrows at me, gesturing towards some other store that looked like it was made out of diamonds.

Wrong question.

I knew exactly how we got here.

While I was taking a sip of coffee, Dantity asked me if I would like to help her pick out a dress for her to wear on her and Chad's first date (though Chad was still in the dark about it, and it was many weeks away – I hoped). I nodded my head, coffee still in my mouth, thinking that I would somehow be able to help her pick out a hideous dress. Dantity acted elated, clapped her hands, and called her slave, excuse me, _limo _driver.

Then, Rodeo Drive happened.

Here, there was no way that I could help Dantity pick a hideous dress. Dantity was going to go out with Chad, they'd fall in love and get married, and I'd be left in the cold. All alone.

Fantastic.

Ooo000ooO

After Tawni and Tawnamsi left, I paid the bill and headed out. My heart was pounding inside of my chest, and my palms were sweating. I was also pretty sure that there was perspiration across my whole forehead…and ass.

This – what Tawni had said – changed everything.

But luckily, I already had a plan in the works.

* * *

**A/N:** You guys blew me away with your reviews. And about half of you are on the right track…Dantity definitely is up to something. I know that Sonny hates her, but she kind of has a right to. I just finished off chapter 16, which will bring Dantity's mission to light, if you will. : )

I'm hoping that all of you have a fantastic New Year! The best year that you have had so far. I know that it's January, but I need February to get here quick. I need that Nick Jonas CD in my hot little hand right NOW. Who's with me?

Also, I'm hosting the Horace Mantis JONAS Awards. If you're a fan of the JONAS fandom, the link is on my profile, and I'd love it if you'd send your noms in.

Last but not least, the latest thing sweeping the WWW is 'Formspring'. If I got one, you could ask me all of the questions that you want about this story. Interested?

Anyway…

Happy New Year!!!

(You know that you missed these long ANs, don't you?)

-Aly


	16. In With the Rain

**Cure for the Common Man**

"_In With the Rain"_

-**15**-

* * *

_Week 4: Monday_

There's that old saying, "like a thief in the night". I've always respected it, and have been fascinated by it. Whenever there was a really dark, really rainy night, that saying always popped into my head; and I waited.

Waited for something to happen; waited for _someone_ to happen.

Nothing ever occurred, though. My mom usually called me, like she does every night. The other thing is that I usually devour chocolate covered strawberries.

So there I was on a Monday night, lounging in my family room, sitting in front of my TV (with a fake fireplace on it), and eating chocolate covered strawberries. I had Jann Arden and Wayne Newton playing in the background, and everything felt calm and serene.

As for Chad, I didn't think about him. Today was the day of our "fight", and I assumed that he had chickened out. As for my thoughts on Brett, I was slowly coming to terms with what I knew I needed to do.

There was no way I'd ever really, really be able to forgive him unless I confronted him.

And as for my destiny, my future…the guy of my dreams…he's somewhere out there. At least I hope he is. And I hope that someday, I'll be able to get over Chad.

Somewhere outside, the thunder gave a loud, crackling sound, shaking my house. Seconds later, the power flickered off – and then on again, thank God. Then, as soon as the power was on, it was off again.

I didn't need a thunderstorm, I needed snow. Preferably, I needed someone to cuddle with. And while the chocolate covered strawberries could be forgotten, I needed hot chocolate.

Sighing, I pushed myself up, found my way into the kitchen, and got matches. I started feeling around for candles, and walked through my house, lighting them up.

When I finally had a path of light, I moseyed my way back over to the couch with intentions of sitting down, but before I could, there was a knock on the door.

Thunderstorm. Lights out. Knock.

I suddenly had an image of a guy with a sock over his face standing at my door with a butcher knife in hand. Shivering, I raced to where my cell phone was, picked it up, and placed my finger over the number nine (I had 911 on speed dial). Then, heart thundering inside of my chest, I took slow steps towards the door.

My murderer knocked again.

Part of me thought/wished that it was Chad. Deep down, however, I knew that it wasn't. I knew that Chad would've already busted my door down for taking so damn long to answer it.

Nope.

This guy was a thief, a murderer, ready for me to just swing open the door. Like a thief in the night they say…_Like a thief._

That wasn't my plan though. My door was like the ones that they have in hotel rooms, where there's a hole that I can look through. Sighing, and then standing on my tiptoes, I did.

But, of course, the power was out. Couldn't see a thing.

Smart Sonny,_ really_ smart.

Contemplating my next move, I bit my lip, and then looked down at my phone.

My murderer didn't have to know that I was actually here. Sure, my car was here – but maybe I was out on a date.

Therefore, just let the killer wait.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

It was getting annoying.

What a polite murderer, to boot.

_Press your speed dial, Sonny – just press it_.

"Sonny, I can see candles flickering through the window, I know that you're in there." Somewhere in the distance, Chad Dylan Cooper's obnoxious voice rang out. In reality, I knew that it was a murderer and that my brain was playing ticks on me. But oh, how I wanted it to be him.

"Sonny, I'm not a killer." I scoffed. _Yeah, right._

"Sonny, it's Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm not a killer. You have a cinnamon-minty breath, you're deadly afraid of butterflies, and almost had an orgasmic experience at _Ben & Jerry's_. Let me in." Orgasmic, Chad, really?

I stood by the door, phone in hand, chest heaving in and out in anticipation.

"Apparently you need more information, don't you, Sonny?" I blinked at the door. The thunder boomed, and the lights flickered. Then the world was dark again.

"That day, back when your show ended and you came to say goodbye, I was ready for you, Sonny." Chad huffed, and everything within me went on defense. "I was ready for you. To kiss you, to love you. I was going to kiss you, Sonny – but you had backed away." My eyes widened, and I drew in a deep breath. Only then did I realize that I had been holding mine.

"Still don't believe me?" I heard a tap-tap, and then Chad sighed. "His name was Brett. He broke your heart. You were definitely freaked out over the fact that I enjoy buying baby clothes more than anything. You were a sarcastic bitch when I took you out to 'teach' you how to play soccer. You're an amazing kisser. I-" Throwing my phone on the ground, I yanked open the door, grabbed the man who I thought was my murderer by the collar, and pulled him in my house.

When I finally got the guy in front of candle light, I could tell that he was, indeed, Chad.

And then:

"Amazing…" _Deep breath_, Sonny, "kisser?" I squeaked the last line out, and glanced at Chad incredulously. It was only then that I noticed that he was huffing too. That, and soaking wet. Every part of him was dripping. His white shirt was clinging to every muscle, and his jeans were hugging every…

You get the picture.

When I was finally able to yank my gaze away from Chad's…wet chest, he nodded, smirked, and then licked his lips.

I froze in my place, and watched with anticipation as he took a slow step towards me. Was he going to kiss me again?

What about Dantity?

With that thought, I took a quick step away from Chad, tripping over myself a little bit as I did so.

"Chad-"

"Sonny, I have something to tell you." He reached out with his arms, like he was wanting to pull me into a hug, but I took another successful step back and away from him.

Despite my time with Dantity the other day, I still wasn't quite sure what to make of her…but she wanted Chad now too. And Chad wanted her.

Deep down, I knew that I needed to get away from Chad, as quickly as possible. And sure, the weather was hell outside, and, despite the candles, it was pitch black in my house, but I needed to get away.

I needed to get away, or tell Chad. If I didn't do either, I most certainly knew that Chad hadn't come over to follow my Man Plan and have a fight with me.

So gritting my teeth, I grabbed my purse off the table right next to the door, and then took off out the door, running towards my car – ignoring every time that Chad called after me.

I needed to go to the airport; I needed to go home, to Wisconsin.

Ooo000ooO

Ever so carefully, I laid my precious little daughter down in her bassinet and then walked over to my husband who was lounging on the couch, reading the newspaper.

I let a little giggle escape my mouth. Laying my daughter down. Husband. Reading paper.

It was all too good; too wonderful.

I was so happy. I had never been so happy.

When I finally took a seat, little Amsi cooed, and I could see one of her little socked-feet stick up over the sides of her sleeping zone. After her foot went down, one of her little dimpled-fists stuck up in the air, waved around. She cooed a little bit more, and then, she finally quieted down. James tossed his paper down on the floor (much more like him), and then grinned brightly at me, pulling me into his lap.

I grinned. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to _be_ with him. It would just be a few more weeks…

Doctors put a time limit on new moms, every time.

But I loved my husband. I loved little Amsi.

Her smell, her coos, her little actions. I even love the sound of her burps. Thankfully, James changes all of her number-two diapers, so I don't have to be grossed out by that.

She's just perfect.

And my husband.

Marriage isn't overrated at all. I used to think that it was, but I was too set on having a party celebrating love (with me in a pretty white dress), to dwell on that completely.

(However, I was a little naive back then.)

But marrying James, besides having Tawnamsi, is the greatest thing I've ever done.

James told me.

James told me everything that Sonny does. He told me all about her little multiple week plan for perfecting guys.

Via Chad Dylan Cooper talking to my husband, I learned that Sonny was teaching him, and that irked something inside of me.

Sonny, from the very moment that she met him, to our first little talk show that she did (where the guy THOUGHT that he had her; I helped her get out of it…), was completely in love with Chad.

And she was teaching Chad. For Dantity.

But I remembered seeing it in Cooper's eyes from way back when, that he was in love with her too. I just knew it.

Call it mother's intuition, if you will.

So, I knew that I needed to talk to Chad. I knew that Sonny was way too stubborn and dedicated to ever reveal to Chad her true feelings.

I met up with Chad, and I told him. I told him that Sonny had been in love with him.

What Cooper did with that little fact, however, was up to him.

Way off in the distance, thunder boomed, causing my sweet baby daughter to fuss a little. I shoved myself off James, walked over to her, and placed my hand on her soft little chubby cheek. After a second, her big blue eyes closed, and her breathing became even. I then walked back over to my smiling husband, and plopped back down in his lap.

"Thank you for being my wife, babe." After that, he kissed me, and then cuddled up to me. I smiled, hoping, just praying that maybe, someday, Sonny and Chad will have what James and I do.

* * *

**A/N:** I suck, I know that I do. It was my first week back at classes, so it took me a while to get adapted. But updates are going to come quickly, I promise! And maybe, just maybe, we can get the final chapter up on someone's release date (NJATA!), which also happens to be a reader's birthday.

Anyway, how was that for frustrating? Chad wanted to tell her. If Sonny hadn't been so stubborn, this story might've been a lot shorter than expected. I know that Chad's missing, but his perspective didn't really work in this chapter. Besides, I had fun writing a fun, pleasant character for once. Tawni. How weird is that?

In the next chapter, a new celeb is making an appearance. Clue: He's very flirtatious.

Guesses?

-Aly


	17. ComeonIwannalienow

**Cure for the Common Man**

"_ComeonIwannalienow_"

-**16**-

* * *

_Week 4: Friday: Valentine's Day_

I never did make it to Wisconsin. I made it to the airport, but ran into Vanessa and Zac who decided that I should come home with them (without explaining anything). It was in the wee hours of Tuesday morning, and by that time, I was already exhausted.

About halfway to their apartment, I noticed that Vanessa had a really shiny ring, accompanied with a plain silver band on her ring finger. When I looked over at Zac, who had his hands spread out over the steering wheel, I noticed that he had a ring on his important finger too.

Minutes later, I learned that they had pulled a Britney, and eloped (but unlike her, they wouldn't be getting a divorce). I was happy for them. They deserved it. And, the more that I thought about Zanessa having a huge, lavish, Hollywood wedding – I just couldn't see it.

They were themselves, they found each other…and they ran away and got married. They had never changed, from the time that they had met each other. And that, for some odd reason, reassured me.

Tuesday went by, as did Wednesday and Thursday. I found myself going between the newlyweds' home, and Tawni's (who was being extremely suspicious.). Somewhere around Friday morning, I decided to head back to my house, because, it was Valentine's Day after all, and both of the couples that I was staying with needed their space.

Valentine's Day for them…Single's Awareness Day for me.

Before I could leave Tawni's though, she ran up the stairs and back down, a long, silver dress in hand. I thanked her, but rejected it, and tried to make it out to my car.

It was then that she came after me, with the dress in her hands again, and shoved it into my car before I could object.

She huffed, crossed her arms across her chest, and claimed that she had a kid who still needed its mom, and it wouldn't kill me if I went to the Valentine's Day masquerade.

I looked at the dress warily, and drove away. Justin Bieber, the under aged-Efron-wannabe that he is, had given me an invitation plenty of times to go somewhere.

And finally, the little brat was going to get his wish.

---

"That dress looks becoming on you, Sonny," Justin grinned his brightest grin, and I fought to roll my eyes. However, he did manage to compliment me without saying something completely perverse, so…

"Of course, if I were on you too, I'd be c-"

"Justin-" I held up my hands, and squeezed my eyes shut. I really didn't want to know where he was going with his little perverse pick-up line.

"I hear that you have an amazing house, Sonny." Justin grinned again, and spun around showing off his tux. I, in the meantime, stood back…letting my gaze drift to Joe Jonas prancing down the stairs with his girl. Whoever would've guessed that he'd go for a petite blonde with highlights is beyond me, but he looked in love. "My favorite part of my house is my bedroom ceiling…"

_Gulp. Swallow._ Wait for something somewhat pleasant and eventful to happen…

"Have you been to Hawaii, Sonny?" I glanced at Bieber briefly, and then back to the stairs, where everyone was entering. Ryan Seacrest walked in, carrying his two-year-old daughter in his arms, his pregnant wife, Ami, was waddling behind him. I grinned to myself, looked longingly at little Jani in his arms, and then forced my gaze back on Justin.

"Yeah, it was pretty." I deliberately made my voice sound light, hoping that he would catch on, and produce some pleasant talk.

"Yeah." Justin stuffed his hands in his pockets, and looked at my coyly, "Unfortunately, I got that Hawaiian disease, Comeoniwannalayya."

That was it.

Brushing past Bieber, I headed straight for Seacrest, snatched little Jani away from him (so he could dance with Ami…or attempt to – you know, do the duck…), and headed over to the dessert buffet.

I was procrastinating, and glaring easily at all of the "happy couples" on the dance floor. Bieber had long forgotten me, and dragged some Meagan Fox wannabe onto the dance floor, probably whispering perverse lines in her ear as well. Only, she was probably enjoying it.

I looked down at Jani in my arms, who was rambling off on something about dolls, and let my thoughts flicker to Tawni, Portlyn, and their husbands. Soon, their little girls would be talking about playing with their dolls too, and be way obsessed with glitter and sparkly dresses. I, however, would be stuck making my own version of Hooters…let's call my little restaurant "Dick's" for the time being…And I would be flirting with random, 500 pound slobs who're able to belch the alphabet.

I gagged a little, then watched as Jani wiggled in my arms and leaned down, stretching one of her arms to grab a cookie off a tray. Her little action caused me to smile.

I wanted one.

I wanted a baby.

I wanted Chad.

I wanted Dantity to be hit by a blimp (killed, tragically); and I wanted to confront Brett.

Brett. Brett Smith.

Who here has taken notice that his initials are 'BS'? Notorious bull-shwatter. It fits.

I took a second to smirk at my own cleverness, and then I kissed Jani on her forehead. Before I could do anything else, though (such as grab a cookie for myself), I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. Startled, I spun around, coming face to face with Dantity Lane.

Ooo000ooO

It was all a plan. From the very beginning, I had a plan. Just, over the weeks, it changed…drastically. As did Sonny's normal 'Perfect Man Project' routine…So it was only right that I changed my plan too.

Somewhere between Sonny's and my "first date" and the time that I dragged her out to the soccer field, I had run into Dantity Lane on my own.

It was at a Starbucks, and I was in line behind her. She went up, ordered a black coffee with cinnamon dulce, and a cheese cake (really, don't those things have a million calories?). In the meantime, I was trying to sort out the irony, and my love for Sonny, whilst staring at Dantity's rear end.

Don't get me wrong, I am unrequitedly in love with Sonny, but I can appreciate good assets when they're placed before me. Not to mention the fact that her asset was clothed in a tight purple silk…wrap thing.

It was yummy.

Off subject.

In the midst of my gawking, Dantity turned around, obviously recognized me, and let a gigantic smirk take over her ridiculously plump lips.

And yes, Chad is in love with Sonny…but that is unrequited, and Chad can think that other girls are really, really hot without falling for them too. Chad has control. Chad learned to have that control when Sonny came into his life (thank God, how embarrassing that would be).

So Dantity did turn around, and Dantity did smirk. Then Dantity, being the ever-so-bold person that she can be, grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the line and to a table.

Nevertheless, I was startled. Sure, I had said 'hello' to her a few times, and stared obviously at her ass hundreds…but why such boldness?

Did she know my plan?

"Have you and Sonny really not fallen for each other, Chad?" For a second, I was moved speechless, due to being shocked to death.

"Mwah?" I pressed my lips together and let my confusion pour through.

"I think that the two of you would be a good couple, Chad." She crossed her legs, and her tight purple wrap thing rode up higher on her legs. "When you guest starred on her show, I could see the chemistry that the two of you had. And at Maya's wedding-"

"Miley's?"

"Right." Dantity licked her juicy-plump lips. "Whatever. I just think that if you haven't already, you should try to get together with Sonny. You should fall in love, get married, and have babies. The two of you seem like those old-souls who do that stuff. Not like the Hardhashians or whatever."

"Kardashians?" I corrected her again, immediately regretting the fact that I did so. Kim tried to molest me once (after obviously molesting Nick Jonas), and I kind of memorized her full name after that, so if she tried to rape me again, I'd be able to…do something with her last name to her.

"Right." Dantity took a sip of her coffee. "Whatever. It just seems right, you know? It's like, her name's easy to say. So is yours. You're both simple, yet adorable. You'd just be perfect for each other. Kind of like Nick, and his wife Dree are good for each other. See, simple and good names. Nothing like Mooley and Bustin, you know?" Feeling the need to not correct her anymore (Miley –again- and Justin), I smiled warmly at her. At this point, I loved Dantity Lane, for all of the right reasons. She had a good head on her shoulders, and knew exactly who I needed to be with.

In fact, I wanted to hug her, but I refrained.

But somehow, she knew. She knew who I belonged with. And hearing that, especially from an outsider, (though she was way more involved than she knew), meant a lot.

And maybe it was due to the fact that I hadn't had my coffee yet, or maybe it was due to the fact that I still had a slight crush on her, but I began to spill. Everything.

Ooo000ooO

I was in the bathroom at the masquerade, facing Dantity Lane. She was wearing this shocking violet dress, and really pouty red lipstick, and my heart was pounding inside of my chest.

Moments earlier, due to Dantity's suggestion, I dropped off Jani with her parents, and then followed my enemy into the bathroom.

It was slowly but surely taking all of the energy out of me, and I was utterly confused. What did she want now? Advice on how to date Chad?

Just when I finally got the urge to say something, Dantity decided to speak.

"Sonny," Her already plump lips looked even plumper when she sounded out my name. This confused me. Were her lips magical, or something? "I want you to know something." She rested her hand on my shoulder, making me all the more uncomfortable.

Dantity Lane. Chad Dylan Cooper's future wife. Heiress. Therapist extraordinaire.

"Okay." I said slowly, giving her an incredulous look.

Why couldn't Chad have picked someone normal to like? Lindsay Lohan would've even been less complicated than Dantity.

And what in the world did she want me to know?

"You know how I said that I had broken up with my boyfriend?" Dantity prodded, her gorgeous eyes sparking in the light.

I nodded in response.

"I lied."

* * *

**A/N:** Who hear now likes Dantity Lane? Raise of hands! See, she's not completely evil after all. (:

Anyway, I loved reading your reviews, and your guesses as to who the "flirtatious" guy was going to be. Justin Bieber, not Joe Jonas or Zac Efron. NONE of you got it! HA! Okay, don't throw anything at me. I did enjoy looking up horrible pick-up lines, sadly, quite a few have been used on me.

Truthfully though, I've never heard a single song of Bieber's, but nevertheless, he annoys me.

For my visual readers, there are links to pictures of Dantity's dress, as well as Sonny's. Also, I have links to pictures of, who I imagine are my OCs (including Amsi and Gradlyn). To me, Ashley Greene is a perfect Dantity. Who would you cast?

And, I need to ramble on a little more.

You have absolutely NO idea how grateful I am to each and every one of you who read this story. Your reviews, and the fact that you read, keep me writing, and keep me improving on my writing skills. And thanks to you for keeping me writing, I just got offered a job/internship with a local radio/TV station, which will, one day, send me on my way to my dream job in LA. I just found out on Wednesday, and I have a couple of months to think it over. But I am, really, eternally grateful. If you have a dream, you can get it.

Thank you!

-Aly


	18. How Does It Feel?

**Cure for the Common Man**

"_How Does It Feel?"_

-**17**-

* * *

_Week 4: Friday: Valentine's Day_

Don't get me wrong. I was a little bitter. My "date" was off somewhere, talking to the girl who I was in love with. My date with the shape (mostly breasts) of Paula Patton, Robin Thicke's stupid (or sexyashell) wife, was talking to my little country girl.

Sure, I was selfishly bitter over the fact that I liked Dantity's body better than Sonny's, but after tonight, thanks to Dantity, I would hopefully get the gold…or the girl.

I bribed Dantity with a silver sparkly bracelet (in yo face, Munroe!), to go talk to Sonny. She smirked, unhooked her arm from my own, and strutted away in her long, back-showing, violet dress.

Yes, a little drool did fill my mouth, unfortunately, but I would get over it. Dantity had the smarts and the looks, but Sonny has…well, Sonny has everything. She has my heart, and that's what counts.

Besides, Dantity is dating a guy that can handle her. I forget his name, but he's rich, so it's all alright.

"If I told you that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" _Mwah? _Biting my lip, I turned in a half-circle, searching for the asker of that ridiculously-awful question.

About three feet away from me, that Justin Gayber kid had his arm slung around Jennifer Stone, and was grinning like an idiot. I scoffed, clearing my throat.

Jennifer didn't hear my warning signal, though. She was too smitten by the disgusting little Nick J wannabe to care.

"I-I'D never hold anything against you, Justy." I cringed. You could practically taste the sweetness dripping from her voice. And clearly, she didn't pick up on the fact that the guy was a pervert.

"Hey, is your dad a pirate?" Before I could make a move in to stop the mess, Justin continued with his little (dumb) pick-up lines.

"Nope."

"Well, you could've fooled me with a booty like-"

"Hey!" Knowing that I could no longer take hearing another one of Justin's lines, I walked right up to them, resting my hand on Jennifer's shoulder.

"Chad?" Jennifer stiffened, her once happy face being squished up into a scowl. "Why are you here?"

_To rescue you, oh naïve one_.

"Just waiting on my date." In a way, it was the truth.

"Oh, me too." Bieber decided to add his pussy-dumb mouth into the mix. "Sonny bailed on me, though."

It was then that my world came crashing down around me.

"Sonny?" I was able to make it a one-word question. Quite honestly, it felt like everything inside of me was being torn up, piece by piece.

I could've understood any other guy, but Justin. Why would she go out with this dumb-quack who was already hitting on other girls behind her back?

I wanted to punch him.

Sure, it had been days since I'd seen Sonny. That killed me. The fact that I've taken so damn long to tell her how I really feel about her kills me.

And I need to tell her.

Why, oh why, did I send Dantity after Sonny?

A little whine escaped my mouth as I lifted a sweaty hand up to my forehead.

It had gone from that day of 'letting it be' to a time where I hadn't spoken to her in days, like I didn't even care that she existed.

Why, in the hell, hadn't I been fighting for her?

She deserved a fight, damnit.

With that, I took a step back, and then I lunged towards Bieber.

He was going down. My fight for Sonny was starting. Now.

Ooo000ooO

"Y-you lied?" I blinked furiously, trying to comprehend what the heiress had just told me.

So what, now she was dating two guys at the same time? Cheating on Chad?

I wanted to kick all of the life out of her, but I showed restraint.

"You know Robin Thicke's song, _Lost Without You_?" My teeth grinded together, creating this painful squeaking noise.

She had no right to tell me that she had lied, and then talk about the latest hits from really, really sexy singers. _Married, Munroe. Robin Thicke is married_.

"I'm familiar with the song." It's number one on my Top 25, but whatever.

"That's you and Chad." I felt my eyes widen, and my pulse quicken at her words. "You and Chad need each other. You're lost without each other. You love Chad. Can't you see that, Sonny?" Dantity licked her lips, and adjusted her dress.

I, in the meantime, leaned against the makeup table to support myself.

What was Dantity trying to do, set Chad and me up?

"D-Dantity," I let out a little cry, trying to hold the tears back, "Chad likes you."

My words didn't seem to take effect. If they did, in fact, they just caused her to smirk.

"That's what he wants you to think, Sonny." Dantity walked up to me, ever so slowly, and placed both of her incredibly smooth hands on my shoulders. "But if you haven't noticed it…If you haven't noticed the way that Chad's been taking care of you, if you haven't noticed the way that Chad's wanted to spend time with you, if you haven't noticed the way that that man hangs on your every word, then you, my friend, are incredibly blind."

The brunette beauty took her hands off of me and gave a light smile. Whilst, ever so slowly, my heart was melting into a billion pieces.

Chad didn't. Chad couldn't. Chad-

"Dantity," I reached out, grabbing her wrist, letting go of it immediately, "How? Why? I thought that you-"

"Sonny," Dantity pressed one of her fingers up to my lips, and then she winked at me, "Not all of us have a professional business going on, but we do make plans. And some plans are just better than others. And when it comes to real, true love," Dantity paused, letting a gigantic grin take over her face, "nothing should be able to stop it. In fact, everything should be done to get it together. Where it belongs."

With that, Dantity finally made it all of the way past me, and flung the restroom door open. Only then did we hear a few screams, and a chant announcing a fight.

Singles' Awareness Day never fails to amaze, they say.

Ooo000ooO

Here's a small fact: Justin Bieber is a wimp. I managed to deck him in the face, and then I kicked him where it hurts. In the matter of three seconds, Bieber showed the whole Valentine's crowd that he has no fight in him at all.

He was crying. And strangely, that made me happy. It felt good.

"C'mon, Bieber." I motioned for him to stand up. He didn't. "Are you really that weak?"

He groaned, clutching his crotch. (Not in the Nick J "Bounce" way either, but in a really wimpy, weak way.)

"I-I don't understand." He looked up at me with pleading eyes. I ignored him, and glanced at the crowd that was surrounding us.

Ryan Seacrest had his kid in his arms (her face was covered in chocolate….reminding me of Sonny), and was letting her hold his iPhone, videotaping the whole thing.

Lovely.

The Cooper-Bieber Battle would be number 1 on YouTube tomorrow.

So, I figured, you might as well please the people. You might as well add to the scandal.

"That's for cheating on Sonny, you nincompoop." Yes, I know. The 'N' word. But, in my defense, little Jani was watching the whole thing.

"C-cheating on Sonny?" The guy wheezed, then tried to sit up, but immediately flopped back down. "Sonny's just my date. Sure, I'd like something more, but really, she's too sweet for me."

Too sweet? Sonny was too sweet for Justin?

I kicked the guy in his stomach, before some big security guy could hold me back. Sonny is sweet. That's Sonny's style.

You don't get Sonny without her sweetness. Sure, sometimes, she's a nightmare. Especially when she's teaching (i.e – our 'first date'), but, most of the time, Sonny's always sweet.

Bieber clearly didn't deserve her.

"Kid, we're going to have to ask you to leave." About one second after I kicked Justy Wusty, a macho security guard had grabbed me from behind.

I knew that it was coming…and really, I was happy to leave.

Before the huge guy dragged me out of the room completely, I caught a glimpse of Sonny as she walked out of the bathroom. Her mouth was in the perfect shape of an 'O', and her eyes were as wide as ever.

If Dantity hadn't already told her how I felt, seeing me attack her date would've probably given her a clue.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought that I would go ahead and let my love for Robin Thicke show forth in this chapter. : )

Also, writing this chapter was fun, actually. I got to play around with more of Justin's pick-up lines, and…a fight between Bieber and Cooper? Yummy.

…Wow. And today, I'm a fangirl.

But, as always, you guys blew me away with your reviews. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Seriously, thank you for all of the congrats/ and your Bieber comments. They made my day.

This story, as you probably know, is winding down. No worries, though. I love writing "this" Sonny and Chad; so a few fun-shots will be on the way. That, and I'm close to having my next Chadson story planned out.

And, as always, I'm rambling. So have a great week! An update's coming soon!

-Aly


	19. Look at Me

**Cure for the Common Man**

"_Look at Me"_

-**18**-

* * *

_Week 6: Monday_

The man that sat in front of me had a confused, yet calm look on his face. He was being patient with me, and, for that, I was grateful.

A few strands of his sun-kissed hair had fallen into his eyes, and I held my breath as I watched him brush them away. When he stopped, he looked at me, waiting for me to start up again.

So I spoke, paused, took a sip of my coffee, and then explained things again. Much to my dismay, I could've sworn that I had stuttered a few times.

After all, this was the guy who had betrayed me all of those years ago. But he was here, right now.

I got my mom to contact him, and he flew in from California to meet me in Wisconsin. He, as well, apparently had a job in Cali. Except he was a singer's assistant, and I was the next Oprah-meets-Lucy (the one that everyone loves, you know).

There he was, though. Brett Smith, in all of his glory, chugging down a cinnamon dulce.

And here I was, Sonny Munroe, telling him that I hadn't really forgiven him for years...over a stupid incident that happened in high school.

I probably sounded desperate or pathetic, but it was just something that I needed to do before I could officially move on.

And, back at my house, there was a man waiting for me, rather impatiently. He'd wanted to come with me, but I told him that he needed to stay.

I took my focus off of what Brett was saying, and thought of Chad.

As far as he knew, I loved him too, and as soon as I could get done with Brett, I'd run home and tell it to his face. And Chad, being Chad, would drag me out to get some ice cream, and make some obnoxious jokes until I kissed him.

I smiled slightly, just thinking about it.

We were us again. The "us" that existed before our shows ended. And I was happy to have "us" back. Only now, we were allowed to flirt and hold hands.

I just didn't want Chad to kiss me again, ever since that night. Not until my heart was completely free for all of him.

And frankly, I wanted that kiss to come as soon as possible too.

Ooo000ooO

_Valentine's Day Flashback: _

"You-" Sonny drew in a deep breath, and took a slow step towards me. I had made it outside, and was leaning against an empty limo, regretting confronting that Bieber kid. Mostly, I was regretting that Sonny had seen me confront that Bieber kid.

And somehow, as I had just learned, Sonny had followed me outside, startling me.

Crap.

She really had seen it.

And now she was going to give me a lecture on it.

"Why?" Letting a puzzled expression take over her face, she bit down on her lip. Then a slight breeze took over, ruffling her hair, making me smile at the site of her.

She was breathtaking, and I wanted to tell her that she was.

"You're beautiful." Okay. I wanted to tell her. I just didn't realize that the words were crawling out of my mouth before I could stop them. She looked up at me with wide eyes, a blush attacking her cheeks.

Lord, she was amazing.

"Chad," Sonny said slowly, "that's not the reason that you punched Justin."

"He was your date." Brain/mouth not in communication with each other, clearly.

"Chad-"

"Come to my place, Sonny." I looked at her hopefully, not thinking through on what my plan was, but wanting to have a plan anyway. "We need to talk."

--

When we got out of our separate cars and through the doorway, I have no idea what came over me, but I got this strong, sickening urge to kiss Sonny. The second that the door closed, I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and kissed her lips, then, unwillingly, I pulled back.

Sonny looked bewildered, yet happy, which made me glad. So, because of the fact that I'm a guy (and when I get the slightest bit of incentive, I'm all in), I went in for another kiss.

Sonny took a step back before I could, letting her famous confused-glare cover her face.

"Chad-"

"Sonny," I took a few painful steps back, leaning up against the wall. I let my eyes wander over Sonny. She was gorgeous.

She didn't need a stupid dress to make her look gorgeous either. A pair of ripped jeans and a shirt looks just as good on her. Besides, appearances really only are good for first impressions. Sonny's feisty, yet caring, and funny. She's also genuine, and beautiful inside and out.

Sonny's perfect.

I wanted her to know that.

I also wanted her to trust again. I wanted her to trust me. Most importantly, though, she needed to trust herself.

I already knew how she felt about me. Ever since Tawni confirmed it that day, I've just been waiting. And while I could tell her how I felt, and relieve her, I knew that she needed to know that she was a strong person.

She had to tell me.

So I went in for gold.

"Sonny, why can't you just tell me?" I pleaded simply.

"Tell you what?"

"That you have feelings for me. Tell me that you love me." I slowly crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for her answer. Instead of meeting my eyes, she looked down at the ground.

I had put her on the spot. Sonny hated being put on the spot.

Crap.

And this was the hardest question…this would probably be one of the hardest things for her to tell someone. And I had put her on the spot.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"It's okay, Sonny," This time, I took a step away from her, watching as her scared eyes met my own. I felt horrible. "You don't have to say anything. As a matter of fact," I drew in a deep breath, smiling slightly for her benefit. Inside, my heart was aching for her, and I was mad at myself. "Why don't you just go home? Talking sucks. I can walk you out if you'd like."

I started heading towards the door, pulled it open, and waited for Sonny to make a move. She managed to take a gigantic step forward and grab the hem of my shirt. "Chad, wait."

"Wait," I huffed, "why do you want me to wait, Sonny? Don't you want to leave? You obviously can't tell me." She looked up at me with pleading, watery eyes, making my heart give a tug.

"I-I-"

"I know why you're afraid to say it, Sonny," I spoke slowly, letting my eyes meet hers. "But I just want you to know, that I'm not Brett. I'm not a guy who will break your heart, Sonny. And Sonny, if you fear for one second that I don't love you back, then you're completely wrong." I sighed, trying to plot my words around where she would be reassured that I did love her, but where she would still be the first one to say it.

"But, Dantity-" Her voice was quivering, and I watched as a few tears slid down her cheeks. It was truth time.

"Dantity's never meant anything to me, Sonny. Dantity never will mean anything. She was just a ploy, from the very beginning." I took a small step towards her, cupping one of her tear-stained cheeks with my hand. "Sonny, you're the one who's goodhearted, and cares for others. You're the one who's perfect for me in every way. You're the one who I would die for at the drop of a hat. And sure, Sonny, we all have our past. We've all had our fair share of heartbreaks, but the biggest lesson in life is to forgive, and then learn how to love again. And I know it Sonny, I can feel it in my bones. You're half way there. So come the rest of the way with me. We can make it Sonny. We can make it together."

I finished my speech, and drew in a long, deep breath. Sonny had a mix of emotions racing across her face. At first, it looked like she was shocked, and then stunned. Most of all, she looked confused. But when I got to the last part of my speech, this look crossed her face that I've never seen before. She seemed so serene, and so calm and at peace, and that made me happy.

Maybe, just maybe, I had made her happy. Most of all though, I wanted her to tell me. I needed to hear it. And I know that she needed to say it.

"Chad-"

"You can say it, Sonny." My voice was soft, as I finally fmoved my hand away from her face. "Please don't let fear run your life anymore."

Sonny bit her lip, trying to look at the floor again. I gently placed my fingers underneath her chin, to tilt her head up to look at me. She was crying steadily now, and I wanted to stop it. I wanted to make the tears go away.

But she needed to give me permission.

Taking me by surprise, Sonny lifted one of her small, petite hands up and touched my face. It was only then did I realize that I'd let a few tears fall myself.

So much for that brave, macho-manly exterior that I always try to put on. (In my defense, I did succeed in kicking Justin Bieber's ass…but I'm no Hugh Jackman.)

"Chad, I-" Sonny paused, letting her shining eyes once again meet my own. I needed her. I needed her to continue to look at me, so she would know…she would know that I would never dream of letting her down.

"You can say it, Sonny." I nodded my head, and Sonny closed her eyes, smiling slightly.

_Come on, Sonny. Say it_.

"Cooper," She tilted her face up, letting that full-out grin that I loved so much take over her face. "I love you."

I bit my lip, hiding my grin.

"That's not good enough." I could tell that Sonny was getting whisked away into that happy place, and believe me, that made me delighted. I just needed her to tell _me_.

"_Chad_, I'm in love with you." Sonny let out a little giggle, as I inched towards her, taking her hands in my own.

"Good. We're on a first name basis now." I started leaning in, getting a little irritated when Sonny pulled her head away from me long enough to roll her eyes.

"You just-"

"I didn't ruin the moment, Sonny," I pecked her quickly on the lips, "There can never be a bad moment when you're with me." And then I went in, letting my lips crash against hers, amazed over the fact that she was finally mine.

Ooo000ooO

_Present: _

"I thought that I had apologized, Sonny." Brett took another gulp of his coffee, and placed it down on the table with a thud. He wasn't angry. He was just confused. And, truth be told, I understood why. He had every right to be completely puzzled.

"I know, Brett." I said slowly. "But, when you apologized, I didn't forgive you. And I need to forgive you. I need to do it for the both of us. So _I_ can finally let go."

"Well then, Sonny Munroe," Brett pressed his lips together in a thin line, and then smiled his dazzling smile, "I'm sorry that I cheated on you all of those years ago. And believe me, Sonny," Brett heaved a breath, looked down at the table, and then back up at me. "Every single day since then, I've regretted it.

"Well, Brett," I smiled to myself, happy that I finally made myself do this (with Chad's constant urging, of course), "I forgive you completely."

After that was taken care of, I chatted with Brett some more. He was enjoying California, and his career. He was doing well in all areas of his life. He did constantly say that he was sorry, throughout the course of our conversation. He also added in that he was proud of me.

His opinions, though they probably should have, didn't count. All that I felt was happy. This amazingly significant weight had just been lifted off of my chest, and it felt amazing.

And, quite frankly, I couldn't get away from Brett fast enough.

I had someone that I needed to go home to. And that, as well, felt amazing.

* * *

**A/N:** Are you blue, or are you green? Seriously, Colts! But what a tedious game. Though the Jets are winning now...

And I know since you love SWAC, you must be obsessed with the NFL, right? Okay, kidding.

But how was that for some Channy? SHE SAID IT! What are your thoughts?

The story's winding down guys, and I'm going to miss it, and all of you!

On a side note, this chapter could not be written without the help of Robin Thicke. The lyrics to his song, 'Look At Me' can be found through Google. Seriously, look at 'em.


	20. Finally

**Cure for the Common Man**

"_Finally_"

-**19**-

* * *

_Week 6: Monday_

I wasn't sure how I was going to feel after everything went down.

You know, how the whole movie takes you up to that point where the two people confess their love for each other? I didn't know what was to come after it.

I knew the 'epilogue of our lives' so to speak, but I still hadn't figured out all of those nitpicky details of our in-between.

Such as, I knew that Sonny and I were going to get married. We were definitely going to have adorable babies (with original names, thank you very much!). And I knew that Sonny and I were going to be in love for forever.

But would we be 'that couple' who fights every other day? Or would we be the ones who have the hotter-than hot love sessions every night (not that I object)?

Or…Or would we just be us?

A few little spats here and there, with lots of flirting, and a sweetness between us that Nick Jonas back in his hey-day would die for?

Yeah, we would be that couple.

I grinned to myself, rubbed at my eyes profusely, and then stared at the three pints of empty ice cream cartons that decorated the coffee table in my hotel room.

Sonny had gone out to have her meeting with Brett a couple of hours before. I, in the meantime, made my way to the grocery store and decided to drown my momentary jealousy in _Ben and Jerry's_.

I wasn't jealous of Brett, per se. I was just jealous of the fact that Sonny wasn't with me. Does that make sense?

…No, it does not.

We held hands the whole plane ride over. We did stop off at her parents' house first, and had a light snack with them.

I did manage to corner her father in the kitchen and tell him that I planned on marrying Sonny one day. He gave me a sip of his beer. I had permission.

But then, Sonny went to see Brett, and I had nothing to do besides eat.

David called me, harassing me about his bachelor party. He also said that Selena had a nasty run in with Dree Jonas. (I try to stay out of it, I really do…but, during one of Nick's concerts, he'd seen Dree, and that was it for him. That's why he hired Sonny, dumped Sel, and, eventually, married Dree.)

That was fine with me.

David could handle Selena just fine. They were 'Hollywood' enough.

Nick J, however, is a little more down-to-earth than anyone in the industry. So he went with a non-famous girl.

…Resulting in his ex "accidentally" stepping on his wife's foot in a Target parking lot.

So why am I rambling?

Because, A) I still have yet to understand women, and, B) I'm trying to get my mind off of Sonny.

Seriously, how long does it take to forgive someone?

I mentally sent a message to Sonny, urging her to just go ahead and spill her coffee on Brett, and get the hell home to me.

I wanted her, I needed her, and I missed her. Besides those things, I was also scared of David, and his want of a stripper.

Not happening, man. Not. At. All.

Sonny and I are supposed to be in love. We're supposed to be in the beginning stages of our relationship. And these stages call for one thing in particular: Make out sessions.

But nope.

None of that.

We haven't stopped at a red light and put the car in park so we could kiss each other lovingly. We haven't officiated our flirt-wink yet (don't ask, just get it). We haven't even gone out on an official date since I held Sonny down and made her tell me how she felt.

Not fair, I say. Not fair at all.

My heart ached for Sonny. My heart drummed inside of my chest for Sonny.

If there was one thing indefinitely, permanently marked on my brain, it was Sonny.

I needed her.

I was determined to get her.

Grumbling, I finally managed to hoist myself off of the bed, slip my Crocs on (ugly, but comfortable as heaven), and then I made my way to the door.

Before I could turn the handle, though, there was a knock.

And I knew, I just knew, who was on the other side.

Ooo000ooO

I was giddy as I skipped past the lobby. I was delighted when I got into the elevator. I was chipper when I pressed the button.

But when I went up to knock on Chad's door, my nerves came at me like a tidal wave. In all honesty, I felt like I was going to die.

Brett was forgiven. That whole thing went down surprisingly well, and I was so utterly thankful for it.

That would be off of my shoulders, for the rest of my life, with no worries.

But here I was, walking _to_ the rest of my life.

Chad was going to be the rest of my life.

Chad Dylan Cooper was the one who caught my eye my first year on the set of _So Random!_. He was the one who attempted to comfort me when it ended.

Cooper was the guy who met me years later, at a wedding, and, from there, broke me of all of my habits that I had become accustomed to. He tricked me in his own way, and opened my eyes to how life should really be.

He was the one. Of that, I was positive.

But still, there I stood, in front of his door, feeling like a freshmen girl meeting the most popular guy in school for the first time, and melting into a puddle of goo.

I had been had.

Biting my lip, I switched from foot to foot. Then, with a deep breath, I reached out, ever so slowly, and knocked three times on Chad's door.

Most nerve-racking thing I've ever done, strangely.

Moments passed, and I wondered if it was God telling me that I should turn around and bolt. I could ditch the Oprah cover-job, and the movie premier with Zac, and move to Timbuktu.

Suddenly though, the door swung open, and I knew that running away was not the answer.

Chad stood before me, in all of his glory, with a huge smile on his face and his bright blue eyes twinkling.

Relief, and a feeling of joy coursed throughout me as I took a step towards him, swung my arms around his neck. Instead of kissing me, Chad wrapped his arms around my waist, picked me up, and swung me in a little circle, causing me to laugh.

Finally, he placed me back down on the ground, arms still around me, and kissed me lightly on the lips.

It was completely cliché, but it worked for us.

"So," Chad tilted his head back a little bit, only to kiss my forehead. "Here we are." He smiled genuinely, pecking my lips yet again.

"Yep," I sighed in contentment. "Finally."

* * *

**A/N:** What a LAME chapter. I know, so there's no need to tell me. I just had major writer's block on it. Which, I suppose, is funny, because I had a major muse on the epilogue (be excited – VERY excited!).

So, sense I love you all (almost as much as I love Nick J), and wanted to make up for the lameness that is this, I'm going to give you my next chapter fic's extended summary:

_-**Risky Business**-_

_There we were, best friends from day one. It seemed like everyone wanted us to be a couple. We were being pressured into it. So Chad and I conspired to fool them. We announced, to the world, that we were in love with one another. We began fake-dating to the extreme. In truth, I never thought that I could fall in love with Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Throughout the course of our fake-dates though, I learned how very wrong I was. And there I stood, keeping up two charades. I felt like I was walking on a thin line, about to topple over any second, give up, and give in. I was involved in a business deal that was risky as hell, and I didn't know how it was going to end._

There you go. Another AU plot; but it does have its twists and turns, and I hope that you're excited!

Let me know what you think.

-Aly


	21. Epilogue

**Cure for the Common Man**

**-Epilogue-**

* * *

_November 30, 2014_

When Chad Dylan Cooper walked back into my life back in January, I certainly wasn't expecting it. And as quickly as he had walked into my life on that day, I predicted that he'd be out of it just as fast.

Boy, was I wrong.

We had had our spats, our fights, and our tears, but Chad never once walked out.

If anything, it was him staying and me walking out.

But finally, something happened. He taught me how to forgive; and he helped me learn how to love again.

I was in love with him, and it was all, completely and totally worth it.

And heck, teaching him was fun.

"Hey, beautiful," I couldn't help but smile in ecstasy as he walked up to me in his tux, placing a strawberry daiquiri in front of me.

"Hey, Cooper," I saw his smirk, and a mischievous glint enter into his eyes.

"Say my name, Sonny," Chad squatted down in front of me, where we were face to face. "Say it."

"Cha-Cha-Chad," I chuckled, seeing the pleased look on his face. "What do you want?" I raised my eyebrows, and then glanced down at his hand, which was resting on my knee, giving me all of these inconvenient (and embarrassing) goosebumps.

He kind of had that effect on me.

"You to teach me. I want you to teach me." Something tightened within my chest, and then I huffed. What a little bitch of a boyfriend that I have, indeed. He_ would_ go there.

"You see, there's this girl-" Chad paused, taking a moment to look me dead in the eyes. The faux-serious expression on his face was killing me.

"Chad," I felt my cheeks flood with heat, and I immediately looked at my drink sitting on the pretty white table cloth. It wasn't even February anymore, and yet I was still blushing. "Why 'this girl'?"

I watched Chad pretend to swallow a gigantic lump in his throat. He could act as nervous as he wanted to, but he was still, indefinitely the smoothest guy that I knew.

He was now rubbing circles across my knee.

The goosebumps were double their size.

"Let's see," Chad drew in a deep breath, pursing his lips together. Yes, my boyfriend was one of (okay, _the_) best actor in Hollywood, but he couldn't play around with me. I saw right through him. "She's beautiful." Chad breathed out, looking me in the eyes. I felt my blush deepen, and my smile grow. "She's wonderful. She's funny."

"Funny?" I interjected, acting shocked. Chad just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Chad smirked, "I mean, don't you know who I'm talking about?"

Before I could interrupt him with a sarcastic comment, Chad continued.

"She's funny, and goodhearted, and cares for others. She's perfect in every way. She's everything to me, and I would die for her. I just want to be right for her. In fact, I'd do anything to be her guy. For forever."

I was so, entirely grateful that I was sitting down. When Chad finished his little spiel, I felt my knees turn to mush.

"Well Chad," I leaned forward to where our faces were only inches apart, "It sounds like you're in love with this girl."

"Yeah Sonny," Chad sighed, bringing his fingers up to my chin to bring my face closer to his, "I am."

When he was centimeters away from kissing me, we were torn apart by the tapping of a champagne glass.

Chad groaned. Hot and romantic, my boyfriend is. Subtle and polite…he is definitely _not_.

"I just want to say, how amazed I am that Selena and Nick, I mean Selena and _David,_ are finally married." I mentally kicked Taylor Swift on her pretty blonde ass. She _would _accidentally put Selena's ex's name in her maid-of-honor speech at her supposed 'BFF's' wedding.

Lovely.

And to think that we all learned yesterday that Nick had knocked his cute little wife (Dree), up again…

What would their kid be named this time, Halle Lujah?

…Wait, I like that.

But back to Taylor, and her verbal mess-ups.

"It's just," Taylor began gushing, "_SO_ amazing that she chose me to be her MOH!" (Translation: Maid-of-honor…She's obviously been hanging out with David.)

"I mean, she could've reconciled with Demi, but thankfully, she passed." I closed my eyes, trying to block the rest of her words out.

Why? Why? Why?

Chad finally moved from his squatting position into his chair, and then squeezed my knee.

End it now, Tay-Tay!

"But since Demi's now with that Bieber guy, she's kind of busy." It was then that my jaw permanently unhinged itself from…whatever.

Chad had his thumb in his mouth, I supposed that he was bighting it to fight off the laughter.

Yet again, I closed my eyes, hoping to block everything out. A split second later, I heard the tapping of another champagne glass, opened my eyes, and looked up to see Chad hovering before me.

He was going to give a speech now.

One that I should've helped him with (but, of course, like always, he refused my recommendations).

I closed my eyes, hoping and praying that his would be less painful than Taylor's.

"Hi everyone," Chad cleared his throat, capturing my eyes for a second, and then looking over at the newly married couple. "It's such an honor to be here today, as David's best man. It's such an honor getting to serve him and Selena, and it's so amazing to me that they're finally married." Chad drew in a deep breath, and I gulped. Thankfully, he hadn't mentioned any of David's exes so far, so he was on a role….a sappy speech, but a role. "I've known David for years. I've seen him through his ups and downs, I've seen his quirks. I know that he has an obsession for ice cream, and likes to do the wicked kind of things that guys enjoy. But, for as long as I knew him, David seemed like he was missing something. And then, one bright, sunny day," Chad paused for a second, catching my eyes, letting me know that the pun was totally intended, "he seemed incredibly, blissfully happy. He seemed like his life was finally complete. I, of course, thought that he had finally manned-up and got a hockey table," He paused again, and the guests laughed. I rolled my eyes. Why are wedding speeches always so dumb? "But no, he found Selena. And Selena," I watched Chad's eyes connect with Selena's, "I'm so happy that he did. You are his life. He gets to be with you for forever. And all of us, truly, are so happy for you." Chad rambled on for a little bit more, and I zoned out.

He sounded like he was in love with them being in love. Or maybe, just maybe, he was in love with the fact that we were in love.

When Chad finally sat down, I sighed, and then scanned the room. About two tables away from us, Tawni sat with James, rubbing her tiny baby bump (apparently, when one strikes in Hollywood, the rest follow). I then let my eyes drift to Miley and Justin. They were chatting with Nick and Dree, and laughing.

Next to the newlyweds, Taylor was holding the hand of her husband (Talyor, T-squared…you get the gist), and smiling.

Probably over the fact that her speech would make the gossip columns, whilst my boyfriend's would not.

And then, last but not least, my eyes drifted to a girl in a violet dress. Violet always seemed to be Dantity Lane's color. And, well, I had to admit that she did look quite amazing in it.

But that's not what irked me.

She was sitting on Chris Pine's lap.

I had helped her be able to sit on Chris Pine's lap.

I taught her how to get the guy.

And now, Chris Fine-as-hell was kissing her collarbone.

I must've let out a disgruntled sound, for suddenly, two lips pressed against my own. I grinned into the kiss, and swung my arms around Chad Dylan Cooper.

Anybody could have anybody that they wanted, and sure, I had helped the majority of the people in the room with that. But I finally got what I wanted.

I got what I needed.

The funny thing is, that he was the one who taught me.

With Chad Dylan Cooper, I learned how to love again. And with that, I got his love in return.

In truth, I'd never have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N:** Last AN of the story! Well, second to last one. I'm going to update this with a playlist, and a BIG thank you note to all of you in a little while. But, it's the end! And I really, really hoped that you guys liked it! I'm going to miss seeing all of your reviews…pressing that reply button…making perverted jokes about Nick Jonas.

((cries))

Another story's coming soon, with plenty of my notes. So, don't worry and miss me too much.

KIDDING.

And, all save all of the mushiness for the playlist AN.

On my ADD track; who got the "Who I Am" CD??! I downloaded it, bought it from WalMart, and Target. I'm such the NJATA supporter, are you? My favorite song is, by far, "Conspiracy Theory".

Speaking of NJATA, this reminds me of something that I have in my mind. Say hello to your first CFTCM-based one-shot summary!

**_"Olive & the Arrow"_**

_Sonny and I have been together a year. "Been" being the operative word. During all of the months that we've shared hugs and kisses, we haven't gone out on a date. So, believe me when I say that, on our anniversary, I was determined._

_My plan was to surprise Sonny, and take her out on an actual date to a big, fancy restaurant._

_Little did I know, the paps were waiting around the corner, and that was just the start of our horrible night._

I love you all!

-Aly


	22. Last Time Around One Shot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny With a Chance, or any other recognizable character.

**A/N:** This is the one-shot to CFTCM. I'm just re-posting it here, that way all of the "Cure" things are together. :)

* * *

**Last Time Around**

* * *

I pressed my lips together, and looked over at the beautiful girl in my passenger's seat, unable to believe that it had been a year.

I suppose that it's been a little longer than a year. After all, we did kiss way before we made it official. We even dated before we became official, though that was 'fake-dating', in Sonny's terms.

I'll tell the short version of that story now.

After years of being unrequitedly in love with Sonny Munroe (said beautiful girl in my passenger seat), I found out that she taught guys how to date/catch their dream girl, from my friend, David Henrie. So I, being the hot, brilliant guy that I am, lied through my teeth and told her that I was in love with Dantity Lane, a famous heiress. After much manipulation, Sonny started teaching me how to be the perfect guy. I, of course, got her to fall madly in love with me, and the rest is history.

Well…that's my version, at least.

So on Valentine's Day, we kissed. Then, a couple of weeks later, we were officially each other's (not married, but, you know, exclusive). But, since Sonny and I have never been very traditional with things, we aimed for February 15th for our anniversary date.

It's just us. It has a nice ring to it.

So after a year later, and a Valentine's Day of babysitting Grady and Portlyn's (they're married, who would've guessed?), baby, Gradlyn, February 15th finally came.

When I first laid eyes on Sonny when I picked her up, I nearly had the breath knocked out of me. She was in this really soft looking, above-the-knee dress, that was almost emerald in color. It caused the golden flecks in her eyes to sparkle, and, for some reason, her dimples looked especially adorable today.

I was happy that she was mine.

I was also happy that, after a whole year, I was able to date her, _for real_.

Don't get me wrong. Sonny and I do spend time together. We go to concerts, and we hang out at each other's places, and with friends, but we've never actually been out on an official date.

You know, man and woman sitting across from one another, with a candlelit setting.

Well, I was finally going to give that to Sonny tonight, and she wasn't going to protest.

I had it all planned out. First, the dinner, then, I'd take her dancing, and then, I'd ask her a question. All would go smoothly, and it would be an anniversary to remember.

I looked over at Sonny toying with the radio and smiled to myself again, silently praying that she wouldn't pick a corny-romantic song.

But this is Sonny, we're talking about. She settled for a station that was playing "I'm On a Boat." When the chorus of the song came around, Sonny sang it at the top of her lungs, and did her own, made-up dance to it, causing me to laugh.

Yes, I was certainly in love with her.

---

"Chad," Sonny scrunched up her nose, and let her eyebrows pull together as she glanced from me to the menu.

We had luckily made it to the restaurant. It was dark, candlelit, and Sonny rambled on for about ten minutes over how good it smelled.

It smelled like greasy cheese.

_Whatever pleases you, love._ Whatever pleases you.

"Everything in here is so…expensive." She frowned upon saying the last word, and I rolled my eyes. Yes, I loved Sonny with all of my heart, but sometimes her native-Wisconsin side got the best of her.

A steak that costs eighty dollars is not what most actors (and those who now host what used to be Oprah's timeslot), find expensive.

"Sonny," I smirked, "it's me."

"I know," One-half of her mouth tilted up, "but I just…I like hamburgers. Juicy ones. With lots of cheese and extra mayo. Heck, I like putting onion rings on 'em too. Just, what is this, golden steak?"

"No Sonny, "I chuckled, silently amazed that Sonny was always so…down to earth. "I'd never take you there. No golden cows, just the Word of God. But this is a fancy restaurant, and it's our anniversary, so, lover, it's only right."

She was nodding a long, but at my mention of the 'L' word, Sonny stopped nodding, glared at me for a brief moment, and then gave me her famous, exaggerated eye-roll.

"You are a dwonk, Chad Dylan."

"You're pretty, Sonny…Delight." I cringed, and then carefully looked up at my girlfriend who had a hand slapped across her mouth.

Sue me if I forgot her middle name.

Mine's just easy to remember. You know, CD…C. When you go to the store, you buy a CD. Sonny, however…I'm not sure. But she is delightful, so it really does fit. And sometimes, if you get her on the right day (side note: you will not be getting her; she belongs to me and only me – Taylor Swift style), she smells like oranges.

There you have it.

Sonny Delight.

Give me a word, any word, and I will show you how Sonny can be that word.

You know…any good word.

And yes, while we were babysitting Gradlyn, we did watch _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_. Sue me for quoting it.

"You don't," Sonny bit her bottom lip, and let her eyes look down at the rolls that were placed at the center of our small table. "You don't know what my middle name is, Ch-ad?"

She stuttered, and I grinned. You see, before I thought that I might've hurt her feelings, but with that stutter, I knew that she was holding back laughter.

"Um," I acted like I was swallowing a gigantic lump in my throat. "Sorry, Sonny, I-"

Finally, Sonny let out a string of laughter, and I allowed my shoulders to slump in relief.

Her laughter's the most joyous sound in the world.

"It's okay, Chad." My beloved girlfriend finally stopped her laughter long enough to talk. "Abigail. My middle name's Abigail."

_Sonny Abigail Munroe_. _SAM_. I smiled to myself, knowing that it fit her perfectly.

"Chad?" Sonny looked up at me, and then bit her lip.

"Yeah, lover?" Again, she rolled her eyes.

"Could we maybe just get a salad here, and then go and get some ice cream afterwards? I'm really not into the whole 'expensive food' vibe." My lovely girlfriend offered me her biggest grin.

Somewhere deep down, I knew that she made guys like Nick Jonas and David Henrie take her to fancy restaurants like these while she was fake-dating/teaching them. But with me, she didn't want to eat at a fancy restaurant.

She probably didn't even want to go dancing.

And with a sinking feeling in my heart, knowing that the grand date that I had planned was over, I nodded my head.

Ooo000ooO

Ever since we had left the restaurant, Chad had been a little too quiet.

Usually, he's complimenting me, criticizing a movie, or ranting about David Henrie (his best friend).

However, he seemed disappointed.

Believe me, I really didn't want to hurt his feelings by wanting out of the restaurant, but I succeeded, no matter what my wishes were.

Now, Chad and I were walking along the sidewalk on one of LA's busiest city streets, and searching for a joint that had ice cream. He was a few paces ahead of me, so I quickly jogged up to him and grabbed his hand.

Ever so slowly, he let his fingers intertwine with mine, and relief spread throughout me.

This was right.

Him, being ahead of me however, was not.

"I love you Chad." We usually said it at the end of our hang-out sessions, but I felt like saying it now. Because, with the city lights, and the setting sun behind him, it just seemed like the perfect moment.

And when Chad looked over at me, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling, I knew I had said the right thing.

He told me that he loved me too, and I felt exuberantly happy again.

That was, until, I heard a click, and saw a flash of bright light go off.

_Oh goodness, no_.

I gulped, and looked down at Chad's hand that was holding my own. Slowly, he let go of my hand, and I looked up to meet his eyes.

_Paparazzi_.

What a cruel word. What an _evil_ word.

And, behind those cameras lie even more evil and cruel people.

I praised God everyday that, somehow, during the beginning stages of our relationship, Chad and I had managed to avoid them.

Besides our friends, and the few people on the internet who spread rumors, Chad and I pretty much kept private.

But here we were, out in public, holding hands, and telling each other intimate things.

This was not good.

Not good at all.

For a few seconds, Chad and I just stood there, gazing at one another with panic written across our faces. Then, the guy who I was in love with grabbed my hand, and started running, dragging me along.

Finally, when we arrived at a little shop on the corner, Chad pulled me in, slammed the glass door behind us, and locked it.

The cashier looked up at us, her mouth falling open slightly. She then caught a glimpse of the paps outside of the door, with flashes going off at a mad speed, and looked at us with sympathy.

"You want me to call the cops?" She looked like she was about forty years old, and sounded like a New Yorker. I offered her a small smile while Chad shook his head stubbornly.

"Nah, they'll usually take a few more minutes, and then leave." Chad shrugged, and I gave him a questioning look.

Sure, some would do that. Others would hide out in alley ways and other shops, and wait for us to come out. Then, we'd be their prey again.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I focused on the way that Chad's hand was holding my own, and how his jaw looked so tight.

Not only that, but there was a look in his eyes that I hadn't seen before, and that I hated.

Chad was definitely angry, and it kind of scared me.

"Chad," I began slowly, trying to keep a calm tone, "maybe we should-"

"Get your ice cream," Chad took his wallet out of his pocket, "and eat it here. By the time you're done, they'll be gone."

He was wrong, but I kept quiet.

"Don't you want-"

"Just get it, Sonny." Chad snapped at me. He actually _snapped_ at me.

He was normally sarcastic and funny, or happy-go-lucky, but I've never seen him this angry. And, in truth, I didn't know whether to be angry too, or just go ahead and get my ice cream.

Sighing, and giving one last look at the paps snapping pictures outside of the door, I walked over to the freezer section and grabbed the first pint of ice cream that I saw.

_Vanilla_. How plain, yet perfectly fitting.

---

An hour. A whole hour had gone by.

There were now some fans gathered outside, along with the hounds. Also, the cashier/manager (apparently) looked bored out of her mind, despite the fact that we told her we'd pay her a couple of thousand dollars.

What a horrible anniversary, indeed.

I just wanted to spend time with Chad. I wanted to get dressed up, and I wanted him to know me well enough to take me to Cracker Barrel, or, at least, a burger joint. Then, I thought that we could go back to my house and watch a movie.

But no.

First, a fancy restaurant. Now this.

Add an angry Chad Dylan Cooper on top and you've got yourself an utter nightmare.

"You know," I drew in a deep breath, "we could go out there and face them."

He turned incredulous eyes on me. "Are you kidding me, Sonny? They'll kill us!"

"But, you know, if we step out smiling, they'll let us go eventually. They need to get used to us Chad, don't they?" I glanced at him, prepared for the '_of course they need to get used to us; we're going to get married someday'_ answer.

Instead, Chad scowled on me, and then crossed his arms, and something hit my heart like a ton of bricks.

Was he really that pissed at me? Did he not want a future with me anymore?

"Chad-"

"Sonny, just, please," He looked from me to the door, and didn't take his eyes off of the door, "please don't talk to me right now."

"But we should-"

"Don't you see how this is your fault?" Previously, we had both been sitting down on the ground, leaning against the freezers. Now, Chad stood up in front of me, waving his hands in front of my face.

"You're the one who wanted to get the cheapest thing on the menu, because you obviously think that I can't afford to buy you a nice meal. Then, you're the one who wanted to leave early to get a cheap dessert, not the restaurant's nice one. And now, thanks to your fabulous ideas, we're stuck in here, and it's crap."

Now_ I_ was looking at him incredulously.

This wasn't my Chad.

The Chad who I had known a year ago wanted to pig out on _Ben & Jerry's_ and eat chocolate chip pancakes for dinner.

I didn't know who this guy in front of me was.

"Do you even hear yourself?" I questioned, placing the palms of my hands against the cold, tiled floor. "I thought that you knew me, Chad. I thought that you liked all of the same things that I did. I thought that you wanted a future with me. Now though, I don't think you do. And, if you keep acting the way that you are right now, I definitely don't want a future with you."

Huffing, Chad crossed his arms over his chest, and spun on his heal. "You want to go public, Sonny, then let's go public." I watched on in disbelief as he strutted over to the door, flung it open, and stepped into the awaiting sea of paparazzi.

I watched as the camera holders backed off a little as Chad walked out. In all honesty, it was how I imagined the Red Sea parting.

They were letting Chad walk through, and I didn't see a flash go off.

Smiling meekly at the cashier, I dared my feet to move forward so I could follow in Chad's footsteps.

When I stepped out onto the street, the air smelled raw of leather and gasoline. I avoided looking right at any one paparazzi, but I still didn't hear any clicking, or see the reflection of any flashes.

Somehow, we made it all the way back to where Chad's car was without any problems. In one way, there was a huge sense of freedom about being away from everyone. In another, I knew that the ride was going to be a silent one. And silence was probably going to lead to death. And that fact made my heart hurt.

Ooo000ooO

Fighting with Sonny made me feel like a horrible person.

No, actually, Sonny wasn't fighting _with_ me. I was just being mean, and nasty to her, and I hated it.

But I also hated the paparazzi with a passion, and I wanted to protect her from them. I wanted to protect her from any ridicule she would get by being with me.

Finally, we did step outside. All of the hounds parted for us, and let us on through, without a single picture. It was a miracle, in disguise. And, throughout Sonny's and my silent car ride back to our house, I managed to thank God that the paparazzi hadn't attacked us.

It could've been worse.

Thirty minutes after we pulled away in my car, we arrived at Sonny's house. I ran around, and opened Sonny's door for her, and followed her up to her door. She managed to avoid looking at me the whole way there.

After she got it unlocked, she quickly stepped inside, but left the door open for me to come in. With a sinking heart, I walked in, walked over to her couch, sat down, and faced her.

She was sitting in her overstuffed chair, biting her lip, and looking at me with sad eyes.

Why in the hell did I have to yell at her? Why?

What if this was the last time that I could ever be in the same room with her? What if, when I held her hand earlier, it had been the last time that I'd ever hold her hand?

So many questions were running helter-skelter across my mind, and the box in my pants pocket was weighing heavily.

I needed her to give me another chance.

"Chad," Sonny heaved in a deep breath, and I forced myself to look her in the eye. She looked so sad. I felt _so_ sad. I wanted everything to be better. "I-I want a future with you."

My heart literally melted at her words, and I watched as a tear escaped her eye.

I wanted a future with Sonny. More than anything.

I got up, off of the couch, walked over in front of her, and got down on my knees.

"Sonny, you have no idea," I drew in a deep breath, taking the site of her in. She was so beautiful. Funny thing is, she's never understood how extremely beautiful she really is. She also smells good…like a mix of lavender and vanilla. Her kisses taste like mint and coffee, and her hair and skin feel like silk.

My favorite thing about her though is her heart.

She's the most humble, kindest person that I've ever met. I've never deserved her, but still, no matter what I want to believe, she's the only one for me.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted to protect you. And I hate what happened, but I got nervous, and irritated, and I took it out on you. You didn't mess anything up, Sonny, it was me. I really wish that there were do-over days, believe me. I should've taken you to a burger joint. I should've-"

"Chad," Sonny placed one of her fingers to my lips, and it was then that I heard the most joyous sound known to man. Sonny laughed, and then smiled, and I closed my eyes, soaking it in and memorizing it. "You're rambling."

I closed my eyes, smiling. When I opened them, Sonny's dimple was still showing. Sighing, I leaned closer to her, and wrapped her in a hug.

I could say that we kissed, and go into tiny little details over a fabulous make-out session. I could also say that I proposed to her

However, Sonny and I didn't kiss. And I didn't ask her to marry me.

I just kept hugging Sonny, and holding her, knowing that the right time would come for those two other things.

Sonny and I are the way that we are. We might have our spats, and our moments of weakness, but we have each other, and that's what makes us strong.

People might say things, and charades might be put on, but I know that we'll always be there to open each other's eyes.

And with Sonny and me, there'll never be a 'last time around'.

* * *

_Thoughts?_ : )


	23. And Then the World One Shot

A/N:

Hey, guys! So, for those of you who still have this on your alerts…I have a little surprise. One of my wonderful reviewers for this story, quite a while ago, urged me to write a "Cure" based story, about one _particular _subject.

The story is called "And Then the World" and it can be found in my profile, or here: http: fanfiction . net /s/6029342/1/ (I'm also going to post a preview of the story below).

Also, I have a new Channy chapter story posted, called "Risky Business". I would really love it if you'd check it out! That can also be found in my profile.

Thank you so much!

-Aly

* * *

_Two years after that whole shebang, I found myself sitting at another wedding. And no, it wasn't mine. Ashley Greene and Kellan Lutz really do make an adorable couple._

_I sighed as I heard the guests tapping frantically on their champagne glasses, cheering as they elicited a kiss from the newlyweds. I felt a twinge of jealousy, but, more than that, a huge gob of happiness course through me._

_Why are weddings always so painstakingly beautiful?_

_"Sweetie," A hand resting itself on my right shoulder pulled me away from my thoughts, and then I watched as a glass with some slushy-white stuff was placed in front of me. I eyed it suspiciously before I glanced up at the man leaning over me, a grin on his face._

_His grin made me melt, and, even though I wanted to scowl at him, I couldn't._

_"Hey Cha-Cha-Chad, how's it going?" With a withering look at my joke-of-a-nickname for him, he slid down in his seat beside me, and took a sip out of his own beer bottle. Blegh._

_"I think that I need you to teach me, Sonny." Chad sat the bottle down on the table with a 'thunk' and my heartbeat sped up. The smirk on his face caused me cheeks to flood with heat._

_Really, how could one stupid, egotistical, blue-eyed, beautiful SOB make me lose myself?_

_Oh, right, I'm hopelessly in love with him._

_"You see, there's this girl-"_

_"Chad," I giggled (sadly, yes, giggled), and placed my hand over his wrist, "you really don't have to do this again."_

_You see, when Chad re-entered my life at that wedding, he went through this whole thing where he came up to me, made me say his name, and described his perfect girl. At first, it broke my heart. After that, when we were finally a couple, he did it again. And he did it at every wedding we've been to since._

_So, for the next five minutes, I sat there in my seat, flirting with Chad, letting him drone on about his perfect girl._

_That would be me._

_Hehe._

_When we were finally done, Chad reached for his beer again, and I eyed my drink, suddenly, desperately thirsty. I picked up the glass, and smelled it._

_"Pina colada, honey." Chad said in between sips, and I swallowed._

_Besides strawberry daiquiris, pina coladas are my favorite drink. But here, for a certain reason, I was kind of hesitant to take a sip of it. Because, most likely, the pina colada had alcohol. And, you see, I can't._


End file.
